


Into The Mountains

by Sandlappershell



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 74,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandlappershell/pseuds/Sandlappershell
Summary: Not everyone found their way back to the highway after the farm fell. What happens when one group stumbles across ones they thought had been dead for years?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my circus, not my monkeys, I don't own anything TWD - but I do love borrowing these characters and fixing things that I think are broken!

Not so long ago, it had been the home of the head park ranger. Usually, in keeping with unspoken tradition, it would have been a simple log cabin, but this had been a living history farm and village - a mountain homestead. In order to be more accurate, they refurbished an old farmhouse that had been sitting neglected in the North Georgia mountains. It was simple enough, white clapboard with a dark green tin roof, one that blended into the magnolia trees that grew at each corner of the house. Masses of foundation plantings framed the front steps and hid the porch, offering deep shade to that place. The farmhouse itself was snugged up against the steep slope of a mountain on one side, the back door opening up onto a tiny backyard enclosed by a split rail fence made of cedar. A crushed stone path led to a heavy wooden door framed by river rock and set into the mountainside. The rest of the yard was a good size, with an orderly vegetable garden nestled into space at the left of the house, and several wood and stone outbuildings scattered around, one of them straddling a small stream that rushed down the slope from a waterfall to a larger run of fast moving water. The large, tumultuous creek, bounded the property on two sides, before flowing into the woods and then curving sharply towards what looked like a large pond glittering in the distance. Thick cove forest offered protection on all sides, and the creek's descent from the tall, rocky waterfall ensured that the only intelligent approach to the place was the path to the front door. The rest of the yard was surrounded by a living fence thick with vibrant firethorn, and the sleekly green leaves of mountain laurel and rhododendron. There was a small covered footbridge that spanned the fast rushing water. It was a sturdy arbor with an enclosed gate, thick with woody muscadine and scuppernong vines stretching from one side to the other. The gate itself was wrought iron, ornate and sleekly lethal. 

Rick Grimes turned and glared at the young man who was acting as his guide around the hidden mountain cove the group had stumbled across on their way home from the horror that had been their lives in Virginia. He was tired of feeling like he was being stonewalled. First, the council couldn't see him until that evening, then Doc Mayor, whoever that was, was not available. Now he was walking up a wide, well-worn trail to see someone he didn't know anything about, with a kid who didn't speak unless he had to. All of this and the fact he had no clue as to where they even were was wearing on Rick's temper. All he wanted were some answers. At the very least - where the hell was this place? He wasn't sure exactly where they were in relation to former states, but Rick hoped that they had maybe crossed into Georgia at some point on their trek back towards home, or that they were at least in southern North Carolina or Tennessee. Virginia had been good until it wasn't, and then it had been nothing but blood, and tears, and death. They had lost so many since the original group had met up and formed at the quarry above Atlanta and then consolidated at the Greene farm. Of the original group, there were only three survivors, four if you included those left from the farm. The rest came along between the prison and Alexandria. 

The former deputy followed the younger man, not really seeing the colorful fall scenery, just thinking far too much. The walk from the settlement to the farm house was quiet, too quiet, but it had given Rick the time to mull over all the losses they had taken. Losses that were etched on the back of his eyelids every time he shut his eyes, losses etched on his very soul, losses that he was hoping to put behind him. 

Shaking off his reverie, Rick had just put his hand out to touch the gate they had stopped in front of when Noah, the young man, had grabbed his wrist. "Wouldn't do that if I was you. Might get shot, especially if Miss B's home. He's real protective of his wife." 

Rick arched an eyebrow at the kid, and chuckled grimly, "why would I be shot? I thought you were bringing me to your leader." He wiggled his fingers at Noah, temper fraying even further.

The angrily sarcastic quip was lost on the younger man who just shrugged. "Mr. Dixon doesn't like to be called the leader, that's why we have Doc Mayor and the rest of the council. Doc just told me to bring you here to introduce you without all the fuss. And so you can try to make your case to them. The Dixon's are sort of the last word around these parts. And if Mrs. Dixon ain't happy, he ain't happy." Noah turned from Rick, and yelled over the fence line, "Miss B? Mr. Dixon? It's me, Noah. I got somebody you need to meet. Doc sent us up here. New group's come in this afternoon."

After standing for several minutes, getting more irritated by the moment, Rick squinted towards the house when he heard the front door open, then click shut. The figure standing on the deep porch was cast in shadow, so he couldn't make out anything more than a shape, but he was well aware that it was male. He had startled a bit when Noah had called out the name Dixon, just one more name to add to the list of ones he had lost. Of all of them, though, Daryl Dixon was the one that stung him the worst, even though he would never admit it to anyone. He had started to rely on the hunter over Shane more and more, they all had, really, and Rick knew that things may have turned out much differently if he had still been with them after the farm. 

When they had first come across the group of traders the week before, Rick had given in with no quarrel when sanctuary had been offered to the group. It had been so very bad, that most of them were beyond caring what happened next, they just needed a real meal and safe place to sleep. Rick, himself, had been in a daze since Michonne and Carl had pushed to head to the mountains. The areas to the east, north, and south of Alexandria had been crawling not only with walkers but the living willing to make new ones. The mountains seemed to be their only recourse, and Rick just couldn't escape the irony that weighed him down along with every other seemingly bad decision he had made. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when the man stepped down off the porch and made his way to the footbridge. As he drew closer, recognition flared, and Rick sucked in a breath of disbelief tinged with no little remorse. "Daryl? Daryl Dixon? How is this..." He trailed off as Daryl crossed the bridge.

"Well, well, Officer Rick Grimes. Been a long time. What brings ya to Walela Cove?" Daryl didn't give Rick a chance to answer before he nodded to Noah, who turned to head back to town. "Tell ya dad we found that stuff he wanted. It'll be over at the store in the mornin'."

Noah waved his hand and said, "thanks, Mr. Dixon, tell Miss B I said hello." 

"Will do," came the reply as Daryl opened the wrought iron gate, and motioned Rick into the yard. "Best get on up to the house, Li'l B is gettin' an early supper since we got a council meetin' tonight. I reckon ya gonna be the hot topic this evenin'. We'll head on down after we eat."

Rick nodded dumbly as the gate was closed and latched, and then he followed Daryl through the large front yard, and up the steps to the porch. He still hadn't spoken, in shock over hearing a voice he could barely remember in his mind, one he thought he would never hear again. Opening the front door, Daryl ushered him inside to a large open hallway. Light from the narrow sidelights and transom window surrounding the door flooded the room. A quick look around the foyer showed Rick that there were two doors to the right, and one to the left. A beautifully carved wooden staircase hugged the wall on the left side of the hall, curving up to the second floor. In between the two doors on the right was a beautifully carved table decorated with an embroidered scarf and two old fashioned lamps. A small collection of what looked like angels filled the space between the lamps, surrounding a vase filled with yellow, red, and orange flowers. The walls themselves were white, hung with several landscape paintings. 

"Dinin' room's the door to the right, go on in." Daryl drawled, watching Rick look around in something akin to wonder. He didn't say anything else, just nodded and turned away. Before Rick could respond, Daryl walked to the second door and disappeared inside.

A somewhat bemused Rick silently followed Daryl's demand and stepped into a beautifully decorated room. In the center of the room, there was a long, highly polished dining table with matching chairs. A heavy sideboard stood on the wall opposite the door, flanked by two tall windows. Delicate white lace curtains fell the length of the windows, adding a touch of brightness to the room. The wall facing the porch had a single offset window draped in lace, and a small buffet covered in a lace runner that matched the curtains and set with glassware and a couple of heavy candlesticks. There was a door leading into the back of the house that Rick assumed was the kitchen because he heard rattling dishes and the murmur of low voices. He turned his attention back to the dining room, marveling that there was even a place like this after all he had seen the past five or so years, even after the somewhat modern amenities of Alexandria. It was like stepping back into a history book - the kind that he had fallen asleep over on numerous occasions. Everything was neat and orderly, and the air smelled faintly of lemons and candle wax. He was still inspecting the room when the far door opened, and a small blonde stepped through. Another blast from the past collided with his solar plexus and Rick couldn't catch his breath.

"Mr. Grimes! Daryl said you were here. I am so glad to see you!" She put her burden down on the table, and hurried over to Rick, wrapping him in a tight hug. "We never thought we'd ever see any of you again! I can't believe that y'all found us..."

The dazed man interrupted before she could continue. "Beth Greene? What... I don't understand." Rick faltered as he held Beth at arm's length. "We thought you were dead. Maggie said..."

Beth's smile fell a bit, but she didn't move away. "Is Maggie with you? Are she and Glenn and the others ok?"

Rick looked up at Daryl who was standing behind Beth, watching him with the same fierceness he remembered from before. Before he could speak, Daryl shook his head tersely and took Beth's arm. 

"Li'l B, you gonna feed ya man, or what? 'M starvin' after all that work I did today." Daryl's voice was quiet, even gentle, but Rick heard the possession loud and clear. He knew there would be a story to tell when he returned to the others.

Beth laughed, and drew his attention again, "Mr. Dixon, you are far from starvin', but let's get you both fed. That meetin' is comin' up shortly, and Lord knows you need your strength to get through it!"

Rick was watching the two interact in something akin to shock. The easy banter was something he would never have attributed to Daryl, or really Beth, as they had both been so painfully shy the last time he had seen them. In a short time, Rick found himself seated at the dining table while Beth set out food, and Daryl lit the two oil lamps that were sitting on the sideboard. Food placed, and lamps lit, Daryl took Beth's hand, and she offered hers to Rick. Again, the man was flabbergasted by his former companion. The rough and tumble hunter was saying grace without being prompted. 

Blessing done, Daryl smirked at Rick, "Oughta grab some chicken 'fore it gets cold." 

"Fried chicken?" Rick practically drooled. 

They both watched as Rick filled his plate with the meal Beth had fixed. He was trying so hard not to fall onto the food in a frenzy of food lust. He couldn't remember the last time he had mashed potatoes and gravy or bread and real butter. And salt? Pepper? There were actually salt and pepper shakers on the table! The fried chicken was perfect, and there were green beans and creamed corn to go with it. The Dixons quickly joined Rick and served themselves. No one spoke while they ate, Beth with her dainty ways, Daryl somewhat more domesticated, and Rick like he hadn't eaten in months. Supper was washed down with ice cold tea that was shocking in its temperature and sweetness, even though there was no ice in the glass, and Rick wanted to know how that was possible - cold and sweet was a distant memory. When he cleared his plate, Rick sat back and opened his mouth to talk. Before he could, Beth stopped him with a raised hand.

"I got to get dessert out of the oven, should be ready. We can talk while we have it." 

She rose from her seat and set a cut glass pitcher of tea from the sideboard on the table. "Help yourselves, I'll be right back." 

She pressed a kiss to Daryl's temple and disappeared through the kitchen door.

Rick side-eyed Daryl. "I got a feelin' that there is a long, long story here. You gonna spill?"

Daryl snorted. "Pfft, not much of a story to tell, we got off the farm together, shit happened, now she's my wife..."

Beth returned soon with a piping hot apple pie. "Well, if that isn't the most romantic telling of our love story that I have ever heard, Daryl Dixon." She turned and spoke to the suddenly quiet Rick. "It isn't ice cream, but I do have fresh whipped cream if you like. Would you like a piece of pie?"

Daryl face and ears tinged with pink huffed a quiet laugh at Beth, and shook his head, wisely choosing to remain quiet. Rick nodded eagerly, and Beth dished out a rather large slice of the pie onto a plate. She dolloped on the whipped cream when he didn't disagree with that, either. Quickly dishing out portions for herself and Daryl, Beth settled in for the conversation her husband had been holding at bay since before they had sat down to supper. She, herself, had so many questions, but she had learned patience at the feet of the master and was now content to sit back and let things play out. Daryl finished his dessert and pushed his plate to the side. He drank down the last of his tea and focused on Beth who had moved to start gathering the dishes. 

"Don't be touching them dishes, s'my turn to wash up, ya hear?"

Beth settled back into her seat, "I don't mind, Daryl, I know y'all got lots to talk about before we head to town."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, girl, I'll get to it 'fore we get talkin', won't take me long." 

"I'll be right back," was directed at Rick, who nodded. 

"Let me at least bring the dishes into the kitchen." Beth took the stacked dishes, and Daryl followed her into the kitchen. She set them by the sink and turned back to her husband. "I'm scared to know what has happened these past years. I don't want anything to ruin what we have."

"Everything'll be a'ight, Lil' B," Daryl hugged her tight. "Go on back in with Rick, I'll be there soon as I put the dishes in to soak. I'll finish 'em up when we get home."

Beth nodded and went back in the dining room. Daryl filled the sink with hot water, added enough soap to lather, and washed up the glasses. He rinsed them and put them in the drainer to dry. He put the dishes and silverware in the sink, and while they soaked he put the leftovers in plastic containers. The serving dishes were added to the soapy water, and Daryl went back to his seat at the table.

"We got to be leavin' in the next few minutes, maybe you ought to let us know who we're gonna be shockin'."

Rick chuckled at Daryl's remark. "Shock isn't the word I would use, but... I guess the basics are this. Me, Carl, Lori, TDog, Maggie, and Glenn got off the farm and met up where we lost Sophia. Maggie told us that Beth was dead, and I saw Hershel go down. Carol and Andrea disappeared when they got surrounded by walkers. We wandered around a good while then found a prison. That was good until it wasn't. We gained Michonne and a few others there, including finding Andrea again, but we lost Lori and TDog. Lori had the baby, Judith's about four now." Rick paused, taking a shaky breath before continuing. "After we lost the prison to a nearby group, we were all separated, but managed to find each other, and a few more. Was talked into a mission to DC, but going to Virginia was a mistake. We weren't there long at all before it went to hell. Lost several people, including Glenn to a mad man on an ego trip. After all out war, and all the losses, it seemed like things would be better, but another shitstorm happened. And the ones we fought before took advantage of our weaknesses. I don't even know how long ago we left, we just walked away in the middle of the night, left some good people behind, but we just had to protect our family. At some point, we decided to head back to Georgia, to the mountains. Nowhere else to go, really. We don't even know if we made it back."

"You did, you made it back to Georgia." Beth started to cry as Rick was telling his story. "Maggie?"

"Maggie's here. Andrea, Carl, Judith, some others. She and Glenn had a baby, and he is almost a year old now."

Daryl stood up and pulled Beth into his arms. "S'ok, Li'l B, dry ya eyes, can't let Doc see ya been cryin', you know he'll take it outta my hide."

Beth snorted at that. "No, he won't, but you're right, we best be goin'."

The two men followed Beth out onto the porch and waited while she locked the door. Then the trio made their way to the footbridge and the path to the town. Tonight was just starting to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine! Just playing in the sandbox!

The little village had started as a Boy Scout project to earn merit badges. It had quickly ballooned out of their control, only to be picked up by the state park service at the request of some very wealthy donors who saw the investment as a positive for both themselves and the state of Georgia. Groups had been formed, fund-raisers held, and the circa 1880s town had been built. A federal grant supplemented by a state grant and very willing donors had ensured that the Walela Cove Living History Farm and Village were not only fully built, stocked, and staffed, but were accurate down to the last nail and vegetable seed. They didn't even run power lines into the area. Solar panels and windmills provided just enough juice to allow for cold running water and flush toilets - the only nod to modern amenities. One elderly benefactor had even donated his mother's family home so as to keep it intact. The upkeep was too much for one man to handle, his family didn't care about it, and the idea of selling it had not been well-received by him. Another donation had been secured to move the grand Victorian home, even though it wasn't an exact fit for what they were trying to portray. Nevertheless, it was placed in a prominent area of the little town and promptly furnished as a boarding house type establishment. Some of the staff lived there, and visitors could rent a room. Chaperones for students and other groups were housed in the Hotel, as it was known, for a nominal fee, giving them a feel of the past without the fuss. All in all, this little living history farm and village had become quite the brilliant idea and popular destination for this uninhabited part of the North Georgia mountains. The inaugural guests had been the Boy Scout troop that had first had the idea, followed quickly by school groups, and other Scout troops. Both girls and boys enjoyed day trips and camps as they learned about history in a way you can't teach in a classroom. It had only been in operation for a few years when the end had come, but the isolation of the place had protected the people that were living and working there along with the kids that had been their guests.

Maggie Greene sat on a sofa in the small room that she had been assigned to in the large, quaint house that everyone had referred to as the Hotel. It was like stepping back in time, or at least back into her stepmother's home. The room reminded her so much of the farm, and of Annette's love for antiques and history, that she felt her eyes well up with tears before she could control herself. Her forced her thoughts to turn to her brother Shawn who would have scoffed at the ornate decorations, and complained that he couldn't wear his boots in the house. She looked around thinking how her Daddy would have loved the idea of no electricity, and quiet family time with no tv or radio for a distraction. That brought her to the one person she didn't want to think about. It hurt too much to think of that night, and she had forced it out of her mind until now until this room brought it screaming back. Maggie had loved her brother, he wasn't much younger than she, but she had hated having a little sister. She was too old when Beth was born, it was too embarrassing that her daddy had gotten his wife pregnant. Besides, having a baby sister was an inconvenience, and she was a little pest. Maggie hated having to play with Beth, having to share her daddy, she even hated how pretty she was. She would get so mad when Daddy would ask her to babysit little Bethy. Then, she hated that Beth had a mama, and even though Annette had done right by Maggie, she was still jealous and petty. All of the times she had been mean to Beth, had made her cry, had even pushed her away while blatantly flaunting how much she loved Shawn crashed down on her. Maggie cried as she thought of her baby sister now, and how much she would have loved this room with the heavy burgundy drapes, the carved wood sofa and bed, and the ornate lamps that gave off a soft glow. Beth may not have had a sister that wanted her, but she certainly had a mama that did and Annette had encouraged Beth to be her tiny shadow. But, Maggie couldn't dwell on that now. Beth was long gone, Maggie had Glenn's son to raise, and hopefully a new home where she could do so in some semblance of peace. When the group of traders they had run across somewhere to the north had offered a safe place, Maggie didn't even think about it. She, like the others, had just agreed, not knowing if they were marching to their deaths, or worse. But so much had happened, so many had died, and now she and the others were just numb, not daring to hope that things might go their way. 

A light knock on the door startled her out of her increasingly morose thoughts, and she quickly wiped her tear-stained face before calling for the person to come in. It was Enid, looking much better than she had in a very long time. Maggie was taken aback by the excitement that was fairly vibrating off of the younger girl. Enid was grinning and giggling like a little kid, and Maggie just stared. She racked her brain trying to remember if she had ever heard Enid giggle, even before Glenn had been killed. That girl had loved Glenn like an older brother, and he had loved her just as fiercely, often remarking how Beth would have gotten along with Enid. Maggie shook her head sharply as Enid's laughter drug her thoughts back towards the little sister she hadn't wanted, and yet had replaced. 

"Maggie, hurry, they brought us food, well... cooked it here I suppose. Evidently, there is a big kitchen, but that lady who runs this place wouldn't let anyone in to help. We're supposed to meet in the dining room in just a few minutes. It smells so good! Everyone's trying to guess what it is. My stomach is about to eat itself!"   
Enid stopped her ramble and stared at Maggie. "Are you ok? You've been crying." 

"Slow down, sister, let me check on the baby even though I think he's out for the night." Maggie peered into the small playpen that someone had found for her to use. Baby Hershel was softly snoring, and Maggie decided to let him sleep. "And I'm fine, just thinking about some things I haven't in a real long time." She quickly changed the subject. "You reckon if I leave the door open, I'll hear him if he wakes up." 

Enid just grinned and nodded, before grabbing Maggie's hand. "If you're sure you're ok the COME ON," she stage whispered, "I am STARVING, and something smells so good! I'll even check on the baby as soon as we are done if you hurry."

Maggie found herself grinning in return, all previous thoughts banished into nothing once again. "Ok, let's go eat."

Part of the group had already made their way downstairs from their rooms, and Enid led them into a heavily ornate Victorian dining room; all strong, dark furniture, and jewel toned velvet drapes. A tiny woman with bright red hair and a vivid yellow apron over her clothes was bustling around, placing dishes and silverware, and filling glasses with tea and water. She looked over her guests and welcomed them with a boisterous laugh that belied her small stature.

"They told me I had guests that needed fattenin' up. I see they weren't lying!" She waved her hands at the table, "sit, sit. Eat your fill, there's plenty. Doc Mayor had his wife send over plenty of sides to go with what I fixed. Your Mr. Grimes is at Miss B's, and he'll be eating with them. He told me to tell you not to wait on him."

There was a bit of grumbling, but the redhead ignored it and continued to speak. "Doc told me to let you know that he would be speaking on your behalf at council tonight, Mr. Grimes will be there to petition for you to make your homes here if you choose. He also told me to tell you that he and the missus, and the other council members and their families will be stopping by for dessert and coffee afterward. Sort of a meet and greet so to speak."

She turned to leave the room when Carl spoke up. "Who are you? What is this place?" 

"Oh, Lord, where are my manners, just call me Dottie. This is my boarding house. Most call it the Hotel for obvious reasons, and you are all welcome to stay until you either move on or find a place of your own in Walela Cove. Now, is this everyone? I thought you had a larger group?"

Maggie nodded at the woman's question. "We have a few more that we are waiting on. They should be right in. I think Michonne was putting Judith to bed. I don't know about the others. That isn't a problem, is it?" 

"That's not a problem at all. Just wanted to make sure I had set enough places. Pick your spots, and that's where you will eat all your meals starting tonight. There'll be breakfast every morning and supper every night. Sunday we also have dinner after services." With that, the tiny redhead left the room and returned to the kitchen shutting the door softly behind her.

No one moved or spoke, hesitantly looking at each other and the set table until the smell of food finally ended the shyness. The group circled the table and started to take seats. As they chose places, the stragglers came in, and everyone was jockeying for what they thought were the best spots. Maggie, Enid, Carl, Michonne, and Aaron ended up on one side, while Jesus, Gabriel, Andrea, Rosita, and Abraham sat on the other. Morgan took the place at the foot of the table, leaving the head empty for when Rick was with them. Finally seated, everyone just stared at each other hesitant to touch anything. Tired of waiting, Carl grabbed the closest covered dish and opened the lid.

"Oh, my God! Is this really spaghetti?" Carl looked almost in tears as he started spooning the noodle dish onto his plate. 

It had been years since they had had anything like this. The war they had fought had destroyed so much of their supplies, and canned goods were too out of date to even use at this point if you could even find them. Most of what they had been eating was fish and eggs (not necessarily chicken), and then on the road, whatever small game they could trap and the wild fruit they came across. Carl passed the bowl to Enid beside him and looked at Maggie. 

"What's in the basket?"

Maggie gently pulled back the cloth napkin, inhaling the strong aroma of hot buttered bread. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before taking a slice and passing the basket to Enid. 

"I can't believe they have bread AND real butter," Enid said, taking the cover off the butter dish that was sitting by a pair of salt and pepper shakers. "And is that salt and pepper?"

Enid grabbed the cut glass shakers and tipped them each over her hand. "Oh, my God! It IS salt and pepper!" 

Another bowl contained a simple salad of different greens tossed in a tangy vinaigrette. Another surprise of cold, sweet tea rounded out supper, and for long minutes, there was only the sound of cutlery hitting china, and people eating. It didn't take long at all before everyone was completely stuffed for the first time in a very long time. They were interrupted from their food daze by Dottie coming back to the dining room. 

She had another basket of bread in her hand and set it on the table before she looked up. "Is there anything else I can get..." Dottie's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Abe? Abraham Ford, is that you?"

The big man looked up from where he was still steadily eating his food, and dropped his fork. He choked the mouthful of food down before hoarsely saying, "Aunt Dottie? Oh, God! Aunt Dottie. But, how? Where's the rest of the family? Is anyone else alive? Are they here? God, I thought y'all were all dead." 

He pushed back from the table, his chair banging heavily against the carpet. He was engulfed in a huge hug from the tiny woman, while everyone just sat and watched, questions piling up by the minute. Dottie was sobbing, and Abraham wasn't much better when a voice interrupted them.

"Abraham, you want to fill the rest of us in on what's going on here? I mean, other than the obvious, and I wouldn't mind an introduction." Rosita spoke up from her place. Her tone was just sharp enough with an undertone of laughter to get things back on an even keel. She didn't think the big man would appreciate an audience for this obviously emotional reunion. 

Dottie pushed Abraham to return to his spot. "Go on, you eat and tell your story. When the evening winds down, I'll come join you to talk." She wiped her eyes with her apron, then patted him on the arm and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before turning to the table. "We have plenty of bread and butter, and I believe a bit more spaghetti. It is Wednesday, you know." Her boisterous yet tear-stained voice filled the room. 

Maggie looked at her and said, "Oh, not you too! My dad always asked my stepmother if it was Tuesday when she fixed spaghetti, but she only made it on Wednesdays because it was something quick before we went to church. Annette would get so flustered until she realized it really was Wednesday. Daddy would just laugh and tell her she was cute when she was mad."

Dottie smiled at the story. "Doc Mayor's first act on council was to declare Spaghetti Tuesday every Wednesday. When he announced it, everyone stared at him, just silent, then he started laughing, and said we needed to lighten up, then figure out a way to make pasta. It took a while, but we finally started getting a decent wheat crop, not to mention the trade goods. Now, we have bread and pasta whenever we like!"

While she was talking, Dottie was topping off everyone's glass of tea or water. "Feel free to stay in here, or to explore the house. There's a beautiful library, and a parlor with some games, a music room, or just go rest in your rooms. I will let you know when Mr. Grimes and the Doc and his family get here. They will answer all of the questions I know you have, and I have a surprise for dessert. Then when everything has settled down, Abraham and I will catch up." She smiled at the unusually quiet man. "I believe you have some introductions to make."

With that, she left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She went over to the sink and wet a towel, pressing it to her eyes before turning to speak to the tall, slender woman that was waiting for her in the kitchen. 

"They are in rough shape, Carol, rough. I hope that everything works out alright for them. I just met them, but I think they could fit here nicely."

Carol Peletier Greene just smiled. "If anyone can handle what's coming, this group can. Now let me get out of here. I imagine Daryl and Beth are at the church with Hershel. And if Rick Grimes is anything like I remember, he is going to be wanting a lot of answers to a lot of questions. I'm actually surprised he hasn't rushed over here all up in arms and forcing a confrontation. It isn't every day you see a ghost!" Carol slipped on her jacket. "Is there anything else I can do before I head over to the meeting?"

Dottie laughed, "I'll take care of these folks, you go on." She hesitated a bit, then continued. "My nephew is with them. I haven't seen him since before the turn. He was in the Army, and was getting ready to go on a deployment when it all happened."

"But, Dottie, that's wonderful! It looks like several families are going to be reunited. And we can always use another military man. You think he might like to join up with one of the units?"

Dottie smiled a big smile. "Don't be running my boy off when I just got him back, now! And don't forget I got a pound cake, and blackberry cobbler for after the meeting."  
Carol smiled as she stepped out into the deepening twilight. "We'll be here," she called over her shoulder. "I hope you have some whipped cream for that cobbler, you know Hershel loves it!" 

Her answer was a snort and hearty laughter that followed her as she strolled towards the church and the council meeting. Carol smiled at the happiness that Dottie was exuding. She was glad the woman had finally found a family member. She had been sad for too long. And now, there were more family members to reunite. Carol had no doubt that part of it would be happy, she just wasn't sure about the other. But, that was what she was for. She would protect hers from anyone that hurt them... Even another family member. She took a deep breath acknowledging that this night was far from over. Stepping up onto the church porch, Carol squared her shoulders and eased the door open. The meeting was just waiting on her. It was time to get this show started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters, just playing around with them...

The little white clapboard building might have had stained glass and a steeple, but it was more than just a little country church. Not only was it a place of worship for whoever cared to, it was also a school, and a town hall. Tonight, it was doing its duty as town hall as the council was having its bi-monthly meeting. Hershel Green, affectionately called Doc Mayor by friends and family, banged his gavel on the table and called the meeting to order as Carol slipped into her place on the back pew with Beth. She nodded to her husband, letting him know everything was alright at the boarding house, then grasped the younger woman's hand and squeezed before turning her attention to the proceedings at the front of the room. The first order of business was the trading groups that had been out on routine runs. One had gone north into the mountains towards the area that had been known as the reservation of the Eastern Band of Cherokee. A good number of survivors has eked out a substantial living around there, and deeper in the Great Smoky Mountains. There were several grist mills in that area that were still in good working condition because of the tourist trade before the turn, and even though they had a small mill at Walela, they liked to go up and trade with the millers around Qualla.  
In addition to the wheat and corn they grew in large quantities, several of the farmers in Walela had managed to successfully grow barley and oats. They used some of their surpluses as trade items for the pottery and baskets that the Cherokee artisans were known for. The Cherokee had never forgotten their heritage and were quite willing to trade the things they could make, for things they couldn't. There was also a leather and fur trade that had started up utilizing the hides of animals that fed various groups in the network that they had created over time. The second group of traders had been gone for an extended run to Alabama. Several years earlier, a group from Walela had gotten together with several other groups from various places around the Southeast and had created a trading post for everyone to meet at during the year. Each year, word had spread, and the gathering had gotten larger. This year it had been close to one hundred people, trading and sharing information on walker herds, and on the living who were no better than the walkers. The trading post was guarded by a company of National Guard soldiers from Georgia. An incident just after the turn had led them to lead a security force to protect the living who just wanted to survive. It had taken almost two years, but they had finally set up a somewhat central location that no one could or would be allowed to claim ownership of, and had established a military outpost. Between the National Guard company and random stragglers from other military units plus rotating members from all the groups involved, they had maintained a secure trading center.  


The first trading group gave their report alerting the council members of walker movements to the north and west of Walela, and giving an inventory of what they had traded and received from the Cherokee traders, and then let the council know that they had come across a group of survivors, and had brought them back to the cove. The leader of crew described how they had found the survivors, their condition, and their opinions on the group staying in the Cove.  
The second group gave a more extensive report, as they had been to Talladega where the trading post was located. As it was getting on towards winter, there would only be one more trip to Alabama, and the traders were planning on starting preparations after the general store finished their inventory, and all final trade goods were ready to be packed up. When the lead trader finished, Hershel thanked the two groups.  


"Thanks to your leadership, we are really doing well with the trade here in Walela. Get with Carol tomorrow afternoon, and she should have an idea of when her inventory lists will be ready for you and check with Beth and Dottie on their projects. If that's all, you folks are free to sit and listen, or head on home for supper and some rest. Going to be some heavy work to get ready for winter. Might as well take advantage while you can!"

Of the fifteen or so that had been out on the trade runs, most said their goodnights and went home. Only five stuck around, but as they were the ones that created the trade teams, they were interested in seeing if there would be any new people who might want to join them.

After giving everyone a moment to get resettled, Daryl spoke up from his place at the Council table.  "Doc Mayor and I know the people that Henry's team rescued," he said. "Well, at least some of 'em anyway. This here's Rick Grimes. He used to be a cop in Georgia, but after the turn, he became the leader of the group me and Doc and the girls got separated from. Imma let him speak, tell ya what they been through, how many of 'em there are, and what they're willin' to do to be part of our community. S'all I gotta say right now."

Rick stood up from his seat on the front pew. "Thank you, Daryl, Hershel." He nodded to the man he hadn't had a chance to speak to but had been floored to see sitting at the table in the front of the room. No wonder Daryl made sure that they got to the church just in time for the meeting. Rick wasn't sure how many more surprises he could take. He took a deep breath and turned to the side so he could speak to both council and the small gathering of people that had come to the meeting.

"Good evening, my name is Rick Grimes. First, I want to thank the guys that found us and were willing to take a chance on us. We were really at the end of our rope, still are, to be frank. It's been a long, hard road since we lost the Greene farm. We've been in several places we thought were safe, only to have them taken away. We have dealt with people on power trips, and with people who aren't even human anymore - not walkers, but inhuman monsters that make the herds look like a walk in the park. Since this started, I have lost too many of my family and friends, and now, we find this place, and I find members of my family I thought were dead. All this time, we mourned the ones we lost, and here they are." Rick took another deep, shuddering breath, and blinked away the tears that shone in his eyes. "I swear to ya, we are a hard-workin' group, willin' to pull our weight, whatever it takes just to have somewhere safe to sleep, and to have something to eat. We have a lot of experience in different things from military to growing a garden. I got a son and a small daughter, and another in the group has a baby less than two years old. Please, please, let us in, help us find a place here."

Rick finished his speech, and thoroughly drained and choking back sobs that threatened to rip his throat open, sat back down, falling heavily onto the pew. He sat there tensed, head bowed, waiting for the verdict. Before anyone could speak, Hershel cleared his throat and motioned to Beth sitting in the back of the church. "Bethy, take Rick on back to the Hotel, but don't go in yourself, come on back here, and we will go over as a family after the meeting."

Beth nodded, and Carol patted her hand as she stood up to do what her father asked. She gave Daryl a small smile and went over to Rick. "Come on, Mr. Grimes, I'll take ya so ya can get settled in before the meeting is over."

Rick looked like he wanted to protest, but after looking at both Hershel and Daryl thought the better of it and followed Beth to the doors.

"You think there's a chance we can stay?

Beth just nodded at Rick. "I have no doubt. The council is just a formality. We want everyone to have a say in what happens here. But really, Daddy and Daryl are the ones people come to when they need something. There are a couple of others, too, but we haven't ever turned any good people away. Don't worry."

Beth opened the door to lead Rick back to the Hotel, but before they stepped out into the dark, a lantern was swung in Beth's face. She giggled softly, not at all surprised by the appearance of the young man, or his newest mission. "Really, Noah, ya babysittin' me now?"

He grinned and replied. "I don't tell Mr. Dixon, or my dad, no. You know that!"

Beth grinned in response and then waved her hand. "Lead the way, you have the light. We need to get Mr. Grimes settled then head back. Meetin' should be done by that time."

As they started walking, Rick nudged Beth. "You can call me Rick, Mr. Grimes was my Dad." A genuine smile graced his face for the first time. He jerked his chin towards Noah, "you, too. You've been showing me around all day, least I can do is let you call me Rick."

Noah mumbled his thanks, and the rest of the walk was spent in silence. It didn't take very long to reach the boarding house, Rick having not noticed as he was too busy taking in the buildings that flanked the street. Some of them looked like storefronts, and others looked like small homes. He couldn't wait to talk to Daryl and Herschel again to find out just what this place was, and why it was even there. He was feeling much better, pretty sure that they would be allowed to stay, even though he still felt like there was a chance they would be asked to leave. He hoped it wouldn't be like Alexandria again, trying to prove themselves to people who already thought badly of them because they were dirty, tired, and starving. He was brought out of his thoughts by Beth calling his name.

"Rick, we're here. Noah and I need to go before anyone sees us. Daddy wants us to come over as a family to do this reunion all at once, get it over with."

Rick nodded and hugged Beth. "Thank you for walking me back. I won't tell anyone I've seen the Greene's, but Daryl told me to let everyone know that he's here. That way they will know that this place is safe. Be careful walking back, and I'll see you in just a little while."

Rick turned and moved up the porch steps to the front door. He let himself in and followed the voices into the parlor. Michonne saw him as soon as he came in and jumped up from her seat to meet him at the door.

"Well? Can we stay?"

Rick just shrugged, and took her arm, stopping Michonne from protesting.

"Just hang on," he said. "They sent me back so they could talk it over. But I was given the impression that we can stay." He eyed the group as they all sat biting lips and tongues in an effort NOT to speak. "Seems we know a member of the council and he was willing to speak up for us."

Abraham's voice drowned out the questioning babble that broke out. "Well, hell's bells, ain't that something? Just so you know, Rosita and I will be staying because my Aunt Dottie happens to run this place." The red head jerked his chin at Rick, "Who do you know here?"

Rick looked at Andrea, Carl, and Maggie then turned and looked at Michonne. "Daryl Dixon."

"What? Daryl's alive?" Andrea and Carl practically spoke in unison.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Told y'all he was no good and left us at the farm. He never did like anybody, took off the first chance he got."

Rick looked sharply at Maggie. "I don't think so, Maggie. First off, Daryl liked us plenty or he would have never made sure we had something to eat. And he never would have let your sister help him hunt. And Daryl wouldn't have snuck off. He would have just told us he was done, and then left."

There were nods and murmurs of agreement to that statement. Before anyone could say anything else, Rick turned his attention to the rest of the room.

"I actually had a nice long chat with Daryl today. Talked some about the night the farm fell. He didn't leave us intentionally that night. We did get separated because of that group of men Shane brought to the farm. Seems Daryl killed several, and by the time he got away, WE had left HIM behind." Rick looked around the room. "If there is one thing I know, Daryl Dixon is a good man. We can trust him. He's one of the council here, and he vouched for us."

Maggie scoffed and dipped her head, and Rick glared at the top of it.

"You know, Glenn never could keep a secret," Rick mused, almost to himself. "But he sure never talked about that night, did he? I'm thinking that a long talk about some things is way past due."

A shallow gasp was the only hint that Maggie was even listening. Rick stared at her a minute more, then turned back to the rest of the group. "The council should be here any time now to let us know what's happening. And from what I've seen and heard, they have a great place here. Everyone be on your best behavior. Don't fuck this up."

With that, Rick walked Michonne back to her seat and sat down beside her. She stared at him for a moment, then spoke. "This the guy you told me about?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah, he was our lifeline for a while, he hunted, fished, whatever needed to be done. He was hot-headed, but a good man. Even when he was furious, I knew I could count on him before Shane. I think Shane knew it, too. I should have listened to Daryl about the mountains and about my former best friend."

Michonne put her hand on Rick's leg, right above the knee and squeezed lightly. "You've done right by these people. You can't beat yourself up over things that are out of your control."

"I know in my head you're right, Michonne, but more than once, Daryl talked to me about heading this way. Even at the quarry when we thought we were safe enough, he told me that we needed to come to the mountains. We could've been living here. No Governor, no Terminus, no Negan."

"And no me," Michonne whispered.

Rick bowed his head and pressed his fingers into his face. "I know you're right. We didn't just lose thangs, we gained a lot of good, too. But, what weighs on me at night is I ignored him because I thought I was smarter than the backwoods hick. I thought I knew all the answers. And all this time, he has been here, and he has a family, and a good life."

Carl interrupted his dad's musings. "So what did you eat with Daryl? I bet it wasn't as good as our supper."

Andrea joined in, laughing. "Fried squirrel any good?"

Rick laughed along with them. "Hey, nobody ever complained about eatin' squirrel before! And what did you have that was so wonderful?" he asked.

"Spaghetti and bread and butter and a real salad!" Came from all corners of the room.

Rick just grinned. "Hmmm, I guess you did eat pretty good. Mine was alright... Daryl's wife..."

"Woah! Daryl's married? Who in the world would be crazy enough to want to hook up with him?" Maggie scoffed from her seat. "She must be one more backwoods woman to deal with him."  
  
"I don't know, Maggie, I always thought he was pretty hot. When he kept his mouth shut, and cleaned up." Andrea mused then snickered. "Maybe he needs a change of scenery, I might just have to catch up with him."

Rick snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes at the two being snotty. "Yeah, I don't think that will ever happen, Andrea. Daryl would never do that, but especially not to this wife. Talk about a sweetheart, and absolutely beautiful. And man, can she cook. She fried chicken, and there were mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans and creamed corn, and the best bread and butter I have ever tasted!"

"And the hot apple pie... With real whipped cream." Rick opened his eyes to see everyone staring. "What?"

"I think think the only other person in this room that has seen that look on your face is Michonne!" Abraham boomed with a laugh. "It must have been a damn fine meal!"

Rick turned five shades of red but took the ribbing graciously. "Yeah, I have to admit, the salt and pepper and cold, sweet tea pushed me over the edge."

Abraham nodded. "Us, too."

Before anything else could be said, footsteps were heard on the front porch, and the doorbell was rung. Rick jumped up to go into the hall followed by everyone else. He got through the door, and into the foyer just as Dottie barrelled by him. She stood in front of the door and told everyone to go sit back down. She threatened the group with no dessert, before herding them back into the parlor.

"This is my boarding house, I answer the door, and deal with the guests. I appreciate you are waiting on news, but there isn't room for all of you in the front hall. As soon as we get everyone situated, I will serve dessert and coffee." Dottie bustled back out into the front hall, brushing aside Rick, who had not moved, once more to open the door.

Daryl came in first and shook Rick's hand as he was introduced to Michonne who had stayed in the hall. He nodded hello to Rick's companion, before hitting Rick with a questioning look.

Hershel followed close behind him, nodding and smiling at Rick.

"Council was unanimous in voting to give you a chance to become part of our community. In the next few days, we will introduce y'all around, show you the Cove, and let you start looking at where you might want to work and live."

Before he could control it, Rick choked out a sob that attracted the rest of the group who tried to crowd back into the doorway once again. Dottie shooed them back into the parlor again with threats of no dessert, but not before Maggie recognized her father's voice. "Daddy? Daddy, is that really you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine... just playing in the sandbox.

After leaving Rick to make his way into the boarding house, Beth and Noah hurried back through the deepening night, anxious to get back to the meeting. Knowing that in just a short time they would be face to face with people that they hadn't seen in years, particularly her sister, made Beth more nervous by the moment, and she all she wanted was Daryl's solid presence to make her feel safe. Ever since Rick Grimes had walked into her dining room that afternoon, Beth's gut had churned harder and harder as memories of the last time she had seen these people crept into her thoughts. The memories still gave her nightmares when Daryl wasn't home, and now she had to face them in the flesh. Beth jerked a harsh breath and tried to fight the anxiety that was starting to worm its way under her skin and into her mind. Noah heard the sharp inhale from Beth, and felt her squeeze his fingers tighter. He knew that there was something wrong with her, so he did the only thing he could. He grabbed her hand more firmly and took off at a jog. Beth nodded to Noah slightly, thankful for a friend who recognized when she was struggling.  
He squeezed her hand tight, and whispered, "I'll get you back safe to Mr. Dixon. Can't be falling down on any job he gives me.  
I might not make it back from our next hunting trip!"  
His silly grin was infectious, and Beth found herself letting go of her worries at least a little. She shoulder bumped Noah, and the two sped up, intent on hearing the end of the meeting.  
However, when Beth and Noah got back to the church, they found the meeting had already broken up, and there were only a few people remaining. Beth was a bit disappointed that she had missed the vote, but she didn't doubt that a word from her husband and father had ensured a yes vote all around. They, at least, seemed to be ok with Rick and the rest being in the Cove.  
Noah let go of Beth's hand as Daryl broke away from the group he was talking with to join her. "Got her back safe and sound, Mr. Dixon."  
Daryl nodded his thanks and handed Noah a small piece of paper. Beth looked up at him puzzled and he eased his arm around her shoulders. "They can stay." He said lowly. "Never really was any doubt." Daryl looked searchingly into Beth's eyes. "Somethin' wrong, Li'l B? Ya gonna be a'ight?"  
Beth nodded and smiled sadly. "I just don't know if this is going to be a happy occasion. Well, it will be for Daddy, and I am sure Carol, and even you. Those people were your friends before you ever met me." She sighed. "I really am glad that my sister is ok... that she's alive, but I haven't forgotten that she was the reason that I got separated from everyone. For what happened that night." She bowed her head, and took a deep breath, "if it hadn't been for you, I'd be as dead as she thinks I am, or worse. So would Daddy and Carol, most likely."  
Daryl just shrugged. "Was m'job to look after ya, Girl. I promised you and Hershel, and I don't break my promises., not if I can help it."  
"I know, but it still means the world to me that you even came looking for me. You could have just left, no one would have known or even blamed you. That night was such a horrible nightmare. And then those men were going to..." Beth shuddered and leaned closer into her husband's embrace.  
"I coulda never walked away. I'da hated m'self, Beth. And I think you know, I'da damned sure blamed m'self if anythin' had happened to ya." Daryl whispered, tightening his hold on his wife. "Don't worry none, all that's over and done with. We're safe here. I protected ya that night, I'll always protect ya."  
"I know, Daryl, and I love you for it. But how will you protect me from Maggie? She's my sister, and I don't know if I can welcome her back into my life just like that. I just have a bad feeling about seeing her. What if she's still like she was on the farm, or worse, what if she thinks everything's ok?"  
Daryl sighed heavily. "I don't know Li'l B, but, you can't let this drag you down. I almost lost ya once, and I ain't doin' it again." He kissed her temple, then looked in her eyes. "I'll protect ya the same way I did at the farm and every place else between there and here. Just don't let it get to ya. Ya gotta be strong like I know ya are."  
Beth nodded slowly as Daryl ducked his head in order to rest it against the side of her's. As she relaxed into his embrace, he started to say something else when their whispered conversation was interrupted by Hershel and Carol, and the council members that were anxious to meet the newcomers. All told, the group had about a dozen people, and everyone was ready to get to this meeting, and then home. After asking if everyone was ready to go, Hershel closed up the church and led the way to Dottie's boarding house. There was not much in the way of conversation as the small group made its way up Main Street to the other end where the Victorian manor sat. The six councilmen and mayor led their families up onto the porch, and Daryl knocked on the door. After a few minutes, and what sounded like a muted rant by Dottie, the door opened. Almost immediately, Rick was at the door needing an answer. Daryl stuck his hand out, and Rick breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Come on in," Dottie greeted from behind Rick where she was glaring at the back of that man's head. She was about ready to smack him for disrupting her orderly way of doing things. But she pasted a sweet smile on her face and pushed Rick to the side so the rest of her guests could come in off the porch. Rick moved over but didn't let go of Daryl's hand.  
"Can we... "  
Daryl didn't answer immediately, but Hershel didn't hesitate, just nodded his head, and Rick broke down. His choked sobs attracted the attention of some of the rest of his group, who made their way into the front hall. Dottie bustled in and herded her guests back into the large parlor over their protests.  
"There isn't room in my foyer for you all to stand around and be nosy," She directed at the people milling in the doorway. She then turned to her visitors. "I have the dessert and coffee in the dining room. If everyone will take a seat in the parlor, I will bring it in. That way, you can go ahead and get acquainted or reacquainted as the case may be."  
"Thank you, Dottie." Hershel smiled at their hostess. "I'm quite sure that will be acceptable, considering the circumstances."  
Before anyone could move there was a scream from the parlor doorway. "Daddy? Daddy, is that you?"  
Maggie ran into the foyer plowing directly into Hershel, almost knocking him over. "Careful, Maggie, I'm still getting used to this new leg I have."  
Maggie didn't answer, she ignored the reference to Hershel's leg, and she didn't pay attention to Beth standing a little behind Hershel. She just stood there, staring at the man she never thought to see again, oblivious to everyone and everything else.  
"I thought you were dead, you went running towards the house and you wouldn't listen to me when I screamed for you to come with me and Glenn," Maggie exclaimed before she broke down crying. "You jerked my hand off your arm so you could go after Beth. I begged you to stay with me, and you didn't! You left me for her, you were my dad first!" She quit yelling and just started sobbing louder, shaking her head as if in disbelief before grabbing her father as tight as she could. She wouldn't let him go, and to keep his already shaky balance, finally, Hershel stepped back, holding her at arm's length.  
"Maggie, stop. You're hysterical."  
He shook her a little, and Maggie started babbling that she was sorry over and over. Suddenly, she just collapsed, and only the quick reactions of Rick and Daryl saved Hershel and Maggie from hitting the floor. Rick bent down and took Maggie more securely in his arms, turned to Dottie, and asked where to take her.  
Dottie led Rick up the stairs to Maggie's room. Enid and Carol had trailed behind, and while the younger girl had checked on the still sleeping baby, Carol and Dottie got Maggie settled into her bed. Rick stared for a long moment watching the familiar movements of Carol tucking someone into bed, then he apologized to her.  
"I am so damn sorry, Carol. I'm ashamed to say that when we all met up on the highway, we just figured we were the only ones who made it off the farm. We waited 'til daybreak and then moved out because of a herd that was coming down the road. And honestly, we were just desperate to find somewhere secure to rest. We were all so damn tired and beat. Just didn't ever go back to check if anyone else had come through."  
Carol drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "For a long time, we were all really hurt and bitter. But we got stronger, and after everything we went through, we made it here and we are living, not surviving."  
Rick nodded in acknowledgment. "Living is an understatement." We waved his arm around. "We did ok at some other places, but we had solar panels in Alexandria. Hot water, lights, electric stoves, you name it, we had it. And it all disappeared in a heartbeat. We fooled ourselves into thinking we were safe. We let the people there convince us that things were good. That it could be like it was before the turn." Rick looked at Carol. "We might have done so much better if Daryl had been there to hunt and track for us. There were kids there too. You might have enjoyed working with them."  
Rick kept talking, on a roll now. "We had started a couple of gardens, but it would have been nice to have Hershel's help. And Beth, well she could have done... I don't know, but Carl had friends and went to school... " He started again. "Maybe we wouldn't have even been in Virginia, we might not have lost the prison if..." Rick stopped here, glancing at Carol when she huffed out an irritated breath.  
Shaking her head sadly, Carol stopped Rick's musings. "Rick, you are all welcome here, but know this, Walela is OUR home. We've worked hard for what we have, and we won't be pushed back into what y'all think you remember of us. You know about Beth and Daryl, what you don't know is that Hershel is my husband. I saw the look on Maggie's face when she saw her dad, and I also saw Beth's when Maggie didn't see her. I won't tolerate her or any of you hurting them. Don't try to make us feel guilty for not being with you. It isn't fair. Daryl has a place here that he built from scratch, don't undermine him. And you need to remember, Beth is a young woman, older than Carl, and she doesn't need anyone coming in treating her like a child. She married and has held her own for a long time now."  
"I understand, I swear I do. We aren't looking to take over, or even ignore your positions, just give us a chance to get to know you all over again." Rick side-eyed Carol realizing he had overstepped his bounds. "I think there are some stories to be told!"  
Carol laughed softly and motioned over to Enid where she was hovering in the doorway. "Y'all head on downstairs. Maggie looks like she is exhausted, and she may not wake up anytime soon. I'll stay with her in case she or the baby wakes up, and Dottie can check in every so often and keep y'all posted."  
Rick just nodded and motioned Enid to precede him out of the door. "Thank you, Carol."  
"You're very welcome, Rick, just remember what I said. I'll be watching."  
Rick stared thoughtfully at Carol, processing her statement, then he nodded and followed Enid out of the room.  
They started back to the parlor and could hear the voices before they were even halfway down the stairs. Looking at each other worriedly, they hurried to the parlor door not knowing what to expect. Luckily, it wasn't arguing, just everyone trying to talk over everyone else. Spotting Rick's return, Daryl let out a piercing whistle that startled everyone silent.  
"Thanks, man. All that noise made me think we were gonna walk into a bloodbath in here." Rick smiled and turned to Hershel. "Maggie's fine, she's sleepin' deep and Carol said she would stay with her until she woke up."  
"Thank you, Rick, I appreciate you taking care of her."  
Before either one could say anything else, Dottie came in from the dining room. She was carrying a large tray. Beth was right behind her with her own tray. They placed them on a tall table that sat between the two windows in the room. Beth patted Dottie's arm and moved to take a place on the loveseat, squeezing in between her dad and husband. Dottie smiled her thanks then turned to everyone crowding into the parlor.  
"Help yourself," Dottie said. "There's fresh pound cake and a warm blackberry cobbler. There's also a dish of whipped cream and one of chocolate sauce. I hope it's good, it's the first time I've ever made it." She moved to the tray with the cups. "Here's coffee, and there's cream and sugar for it if anyone wants it fixed up."  
The reactions of Rick's group to the dessert and coffee would have been funny if it hadn't been so very sad. The others in the room were used to having things like coffee occasionally, and sweets, but it was plain that the newcomers were not. When Jesus and Aaron started asking about where they were getting things, and how, Hershel raised his hand and asked for a moment to speak.  
"I know today has been a bit of a shock for y'all. Let's just visit right now, get reacquainted. Tomorrow, we will show everyone around and you can see our home. We can also introduce you around. We'll let you rest up for a few days, then you can decide what you want to do."  
There were murmurs of agreement and thanks and the atmosphere in the room lightened considerably. After everyone had been served their choice of dessert and had fixed their coffee to their liking, they sat around the parlor, dining chairs having been brought in for extra seating. It was quiet except for the clink of forks and murmuring between bites of dessert and sips of coffee. Finally, Rosita had had enough of the silence. She glanced at Abe who shrugged at her and took another bite of cake.  
"So, you're Maggie's dad?" She asked Hershel.  
"I am." He answered. He opened his mouth to say more when Andrea interrupted.  
"So how did y'all get off the farm? We saw you get shot, Carol was with me until that herd surrounded us and she and I got separated, and Maggie said Beth was killed. We all figured that Daryl just took off."  
Rick snorted. "No, we ALL didn't think Daryl just took off. And I won't tolerate any bad-mouthin', you hear? Maggie is the only one with a problem with Daryl. The rest of us like him just fine or don't know him."  
Beth had paled when she heard Andrea say that Maggie had told them she was dead. She had not realized how painful hearing that would be, even though she had known it likely her sister had told that story. Daryl put his arm around her, squeezing her to him gently.  
"Y'a'ight? We need to go home? You can always come back tomorrow."  
Hershel peered closely at Beth, taking the dishes she and Daryl were holding and setting them on the small table beside them. "You do look a bit peaked, Bethy. You and Daryl can go on home if you would rather."  
"No, I'm ok. Just think I was shocked to hear that Maggie told everyone I was dead. I figured that would be the case, just caught me off guard to hear it, is all." She leaned into Daryl's chest and took the support he offered. "I really am fine."  
Hershel nodded at his daughter and patted her leg before turning back to the group at large. Daryl kissed the top of her head and settled them both back into the velvet cushions of the love seat. Andrea was watching the pair as they got comfortable and then it was like a light came on in her head.  
"Good God! You and Beth are the ones that got married?" She almost shrieked. "Aren't you a little old for her, Daryl? How in the hell did you end up together, anyway? Or was that what you were doing when you were sneaking off on the farm that last couple of weeks?"  
The old Daryl would have bristled at the accusation in Andrea's voice, then he would have lashed out aiming to hurt, and hurt badly. This Daryl also bristled but was able to control the temper that was heating his blood to a boil. Beth could feel the tension in her husband as he stared at Andrea and her sneering face. She put her hand on Daryl's leg and traced small strokes above his knee designed to calm him down. After Daryl relaxed some, she spoke.  
"You don't know me or Daryl, you never have. Your opinions of us don't mean anything anymore. And as a matter of fact, Daryl IS my husband, and it is certainly none of your business."  
Andrea started to snap back when Michonne spoke up. "Beth? Is that right?"  
Beth nodded yes and Michonne continued, determined to head off what promised to be an ugly argument. "I'm Michonne, you know Rick, Carl, and Andrea, and this is Rosita, Abraham, Aaron, Jesus, Enid, Gabriel, and Morgan." As they were named, each person said hello.  
Beth smiled and offered her own introductions. "This is my dad, Hershel, Carol is his wife, and this is Daryl, my husband. The rest of the council are George, James, Martha, Grace, and Elyse. Noah is James' son, Martha and Elyse are sisters, and these are their husbands Mark and David."  
More hellos were given, and this time Rick spoke. "So, how did you get here? Have you been here ever since the farm? And I'm sorry Daryl, but I'm sure everyone wants to know how in the world you ended up married to Beth?"  
Hershel answered quickly before Daryl could even get offended at the offhand comment. He knew then that there were going to be some major growing pains before their old group settled into life in Walela if they did at all.  
"Maybe I should tell this part of the story. And just to give context to the ones who don't know us, I better start with that day Daryl came to talk to me. You know, about a week after the barn incident with Shane. That was the day that really set things in motion. Beth and I would surely be dead if Daryl hadn't come to see me that day." He grinned at his son-in-law. "You were as nervous as Nelly facing off a rattlesnake! But boy you knew exactly how to make an old man mad."  
The few in the group that had been on the at the Greene's place laughed at the comparison, remembering Daryl and his experience with Hershel's horse. Then Hershel started talking about a very tense time, and the past came rushing back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my sandbox, I just dig in the sand...

It was another early day on the Greene farm, the sun well on its way to making it a miserable one. It had been a week since Shane had opened the barn, and things had finally settled down between Hershel and his family, and Rick and his group. It had been a close thing several times, as Shane was still boiling over with anger, and Rick was walking a tightrope between both groups trying to keep the peace. Hershel had retreated into himself for a time and tried to keep his people contained as much as he could, disdaining any contact between the groups. That was a difficult task because even though the farm was large acreage wise, the actual living area wasn't all that spacious.  
For once though, it was quiet except for the regular sounds of typical farm chores. Chickens were fighting over the little bit of feed corn that Beth and Carl had thrown out before going to search for what eggs had been laid. Maggie and Glenn had started working together with a couple of horses and the one lone cow before going on runs even when they weren't really needed. Everyone else was sticking to the daily chores they had adopted or been assigned, albeit much more quietly than before. Even Daryl had taken to hunting more often, not necessarily for food, but just to get away from all the tension that permeated the place. The things he had observed between the farmhouse and the group's camp had taken him back to some memories that made his skin crawl and his stomach twist. He already didn't sleep enough, and now his little voice - the one that was decidedly NOT Merle - kept picking at him until he finally decided to act. Shaking his head, he bucked up and moved out of the treeline towards the pasture.

Hershel looked up from the fence rail that he was helping to nail into place, and wiped off his forehead with the bandana he pulled from his pocket. The sun was high overhead, and he shaded his eyes with his hand as he squinted down the fence line towards the woods. With a start, he noticed that someone had stepped out of the trees and come to a halt a short distance away. Finally realizing who it was, he watched as Daryl stood, nervously picking at his crossbow strap, looking almost sick, yet determined. Taking pity on the man, Hershel told his helper, Jimmy, to take a break, and walked over to where Daryl stood.

“You need something, Daryl?”

Daryl shrugged slightly. “Need to talk to ya a minute. ‘Bout your daughter.”

Hershel frowned, puzzled at Daryl’s statement. “What is your interest in Maggie?”

It was Daryl’s turn to frown, and he scoffed lightly. “Maggie? Nah, ain’t her. The other one, Beth.”

Daryl’s statement caused Hershel to bristle. He growled at the man, “What do you want with my daughter? If you have touched…”

The nervousness that had crawled all over Daryl when he decided to speak to Hershel about Beth morphed quickly into a fierce anger. “What the fuck you accusing me of, old man? I ain’t touched the girl, but that don’t mean I ain't seen what's going on.”

Hershel drew back at the sheer venom in Daryl’s otherwise calm voice. “What are you talking about? Bethy is perfectly safe as long as you people stay away from her.”

Daryl snorted. “Yeah? Well, you might want to tell her sister to quit yellin' at her, and trying to make her feel guilty about what happened at the barn. Ain't her fault y'all kept her mama and brother from restin' in peace, then lied to her about it. Ain't her fault what used ta be her Mama tried to kill her.  
And treatin' her like she's wrong for being mad or sad about it is bullshit. Girl done said she wanted to opt out, heard Lori and Andrea talkin' 'bout it, and she's gonna end it for sure if it keeps up, and y’all too blind to see it. Ask Maggie. She knows, 'cause she's the one told Lori to watch her.”

Hershel shook his head at the accusation, frantically trying to grasp what he was hearing. Daryl saw the opening, and pressed on, twisting the knife even harder.

"Between Maggie fussin' and callin' her coward, and Patricia slappin' on her, I'm surprised she ain't done it yet. Now I know what's goin' on, seen it with my own eyes, I ain't lettin' that happen no more." Daryl took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm gonna take Beth hunting with me startin' tomorrow. Teach her how to track and what to do when we get somethin'. Gonna teach her a little bit a survivin' this hellscape. She needs a reason to get up in the mornin', and none a you are providin' that. I'm tellin' ya today what I'm doin' cause I owe ya for patchin' my busted ass up when I's lookin' for Sophia. I ain't askin' permission, and I ain't saying'nothin' to ya about it again."

Finished stating his piece, Daryl adjusted his crossbow over his shoulder and began to walk away not giving the farmer a chance to respond. Before he stepped too far away,

Hershel asked in a strange voice, "What did you mean about Patricia hitting my Bethy? She was friends with my wife, she helped me in my vet practice. She would never hurt my family. Especially not Annette's child."

Daryl stiffened but didn't turn around. Hershel almost thought he was going to just walk away, but Daryl grudgingly answered. "If ya ain't seen it, I can't tell ya. Ya ain't never gonna believe it unless ya see it yourself. Just open your damn eyes 'fore it's too late."

Hershel didn't make a sound, not that Daryl expected him to, really. He didn't reckon he would believe him either if he walked up and started accusing people of shit like that. Shrugging his crossbow higher up on his shoulder, Daryl scoffed to himself and stalked off across the pasture and towards his tent. Tomorrow would be soon enough to let Beth know what was happening - when he showed up on the front porch and told her to get her boots on so they could go hunting. He didn't doubt there would be some threats and fussing when he showed up at the farmhouse, but he was pretty sure Hershel would put a stop to that real quick. The man did love his family, and now he would be watching things more closely whether he believed Daryl or not. Hopefully, that would be enough to stop the clenching in his gut every time he saw or heard Beth with Maggie or Patricia.

Skirting the little camp surrounding Dale's RV, Daryl got to his tent without anyone bothering him. He was too lost in his own head to be worried about the others right now, and he just wanted his solitary refuge in the little stand of trees. It wasn't much, but it was probably the best living arrangement he had had in a long time, maybe even ever. Some of the places that he had followed his brother to weren't much more than the shanty he had been forced to live in after his mama had burned herself up. He snorted and pushed that line of thought away then checked his bike before he went to the space he had claimed as his own. He unzipped the nylon flap of the tent and went into the stuffy enclosure. He had started zipping the tent up tight when he left to go hunting or to do whatever menial chores Rick needed his help with after he had caught Carl rummaging through his things, attempting to return the gun he had taken. It had pissed him off enough that he had gone against his better judgment and put everything he stored in the saddlebags on his bike into his tent. It wasn't a lock, but hopefully, people would notice if the little shit was messing around the closed up tent. He sighed heavily as the heat that had built up in the closed off tent enveloped him, and he opened all of the closed window flaps to let in the cooler evening breeze.

"Damn that kid", he thought. "Wouldn't be swelterin' in this damn tent if he had left my shit alone."

Daryl carefully laid his crossbow on the ground beside the wooden crate he had taken to use for a table and dropped down onto his sleeping bag throwing an arm over his eyes. The adrenaline rush from his confrontation with Hershel was wearing off fast, and that, coupled with his inability to sleep much lately, and the heat of the tent left him completely exhausted. He couldn't remember ever being so damn bone tired, even with all the running his brother had made them do. And there was another stream of thoughts that he had no desire to wade through; Merle and the never-ending drifting and existing and the edge of guilt that coursed through him when he thought about his brother and the relief that bloomed because he was gone. With a rough sigh, he rolled over on his side and closed his eyes against the setting sun. Missing supper wouldn't hurt him, it wasn't like it was an unusual occurrence, anyway, and he was going to need all the rest he could get for the next day. Other than having to wake up enough to apologize to Carol for pulling a knife on her when she tried to rouse him to eat supper, Daryl actually slept very well, more deeply than he normally did. He slept through the night, woke up with the sun, got dressed, and headed to the fire where Dale was brewing the last of the coffee that he had carried since the beginning of the end. It wasn't long before Carol was up too, and the smell of breakfast cooking permeated the cool morning air. Daryl didn't speak to anyone, just concentrated on eating his eggs as quickly as possible. When he was done, he laid his plate and fork in the dishpan by the fire, nodded thanks to Dale and Carol for the coffee and breakfast, and headed to the farmhouse and what he was sure was the stupidest thing he had ever been stupid enough to talk himself into doing.

Daryl Dixon, however, was not a stupid man, he was deliberate and he was cautious, but he wasn't dumb by any means. He was the one who always had a backup plan for when his brother Merle's plans fell through as they invariably did. They hadn't survived as long as they had without Daryl's almost uncanny ability to read people and a situation, and then get them out of it.

He had known that both his presence and his purpose at the farmhouse would cause a ruckus, he just didn't expect it to be between Beth and Maggie, though. He was honestly surprised that Beth was giving Maggie as good as she gave. Daryl had thought the little blonde was quiet as a churchmouse and had figured that she would be a silent shadow that he could show some things too. He had had no idea that there was a demon lurking under that ponytail and braid, and he wasn't sure if he was going to like this turn of events. He cut his eyes sideways at the little blonde to try to get a handle on the situation, and that was when she had finally snapped out of her stare down with her sister and turned on him. Daryl stiffened when he thought she was going to light into him like she had Maggie, and was stunned when she turned a thousand watt smile onto him instead.

"Are you really going to teach me to hunt and track? I'm gonna help you feed people? Do I get to use your crossbow? I'll be ready as soon as I change my shoes."  
Daryl nodded and smirked at her excitement and nonstop questions. With a squeal that made him cringe, she turned and ran up the stairs. As soon as she disappeared up the stairs, Maggie whirled on Daryl and started her tirade again.

"Who do you think you are? Beth needs to be here where she can rest and I can watch her, she isn't strong enough to be traipsin' around the woods with the likes of you!"

Daryl scoffed at her insinuation and snarled back. "Yeah? Ya really think it's better for her to sit in this house and listen to ya tell her she's a weak-ass and a coward? Ya think her mama is really ashamed of her?"

Maggie flinched and opened her mouth to speak before glancing at her father and snapping her lips together. That was when Hershel knew that Daryl had not been exaggerating when they had spoken. He had wanted to see how this played out because Daryl's words the day before had been weighing on him greatly, but he never thought that the hunter had been as honest as he had been. Hershel sucked in a breath when it hit him that if Daryl was right about Maggie, he was probably right about Patricia, too. While Maggie was floundering, stammering, trying to excuse the things she had said, Hershel noticed that Patricia was no longer in the room. She hadn't been right since Otis had been killed, but he didn't realize how wrong she had gotten. But now that he saw there was an issue, he was determined to fix things as quickly as he could.

"Maggie!" Hershel's voice startled the girl into silence. "You go to my office and wait for me. You and me, we are going to be having a word of prayer. I have mistakenly allowed you to step into a place you don't belong, and it ends now."

Maggie made to protest, and Hershel cut her off. "I said go to my office."  
  
Glaring at Daryl, she pointed her finger at him. "We ain't done with this... "

Daryl glanced at Hershel who nodded, then he looked Maggie in the eye. "Yeah, we're done. You ain't the Mama or the Daddy. Mr. Greene is the only one I answer to when it comes to Beth, and we have our understandin'. He knows Beth'll be safe with me."

Maggie, not one to let things go made to argue with Daryl, but her father was having none of it.

"That is enough, Maggie!" Hershel thundered. "I am not telling you again, go to my office and have a seat. Don't make me treat you like a child because you know I will."

Maggie glared at both men, then turned and stormed off, still raising hell. Hershel just shook his head and heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm going to go get Bethy for you, she should have been back downstairs already. If you want to wait on the porch, I'll send her right out." He turned to go up the stairs. "Oh, and Daryl, it's Hershel. As long as you are watching out for my daughter, you may call me Hershel."

The older man didn't wait for a response, just climbed the stairs leaving the hunter to follow his suggestion. Daryl headed to the door and was just reaching for the knob to open it when he heard a yell and crash from upstairs. Instinct had him shouldering his crossbow and racing up the stairs looking for the source of the noise. He stumbled on Beth holding her cheek where a red handprint bloomed, and Hershel holding Patricia's arm where it was raised to strike again. There was a small occasional table lying on its side and a shattered vase spilling water and broken flowers on the floor. Patricia was crying and fighting Hershel trying to get to Beth again. Crying over and over that it was Beth's fault, everything was Beth's fault, and why didn't she just go ahead and kill herself, and be out of everyone's way.

Beth knelt by the broken china, hand to her face, tears sliding down her cheeks. "What did I do?" she sobbed. "Why do you hate me?"

Before anything else could be said, Hershel jerked his head at Daryl. "Get her out of here and keep her safe; when you get back, let her stay with you till I come for her."

He addressed his next words to Beth. "Listen to Daryl, stay with him until I get you." He saw her move to pick up a shard of porcelain. "I'll clean that up, sweetheart. You just go."

Hershel jerked a nod at Daryl, then turned his attention back to the woman who was now standing in the hallway staring at the wall.  
Daryl didn't even try to argue, he just took Beth's arm as gently as he knew how, and steered her down the stairs and out onto the porch. "Time to buck up, girl. Show them all how strong I know you are. Don't make me waste my time, I ain't tryin' to be a babysitter."

Daryl's curt words steeled Beth. She wiped her eyes and attempted to slow her breathing down. When she was calmed down, she nodded once and looked squarely into Daryl's eyes. "Alright. I don't know why you are doin' this, but you got my word that you won't ever regret it. You just got to tell me what to do and when to do it. I been huntin' with my brother, Shawn, a couple of times before everythin', but we just put out corn and salt and sat in a stand. Never tracked or did anything like that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry I am a little late, I have had a cold and didn't get to proofing this chapter til late. And, as usual, not my sandbox...

The day the Greene farm fell started out as just another typical day, at least as typical a day when the dead are walking can be. Everyone got up with the sun, and those that had been standing watch during the night found their beds. Everyone had a job to do, and even with the undercurrent of unease, of the unknown, permeating the farm, they were still working together to make the place a home for all. Chores were shared and new skills were learned as the farm became a beehive of activity. Another season had passed and time had not stood still for these survivors. Accordingly, it was getting increasingly cooler and the occupants of the farm were steadily stocking up on things they needed to get through the coming winter.

That particular day, Maggie and Glenn finished their chores and went on a run to a couple of the neighboring farms, a habit retained from those early days of stress between the two groups. This time they took Hershel's truck rather than the horses since they weren't just looking to get away, but to actually scavenge. The two were looking for any food or medicine that they could find, but more importantly, they were looking for winter clothes and coats, blankets and sleeping bags. For her part, Beth rushed through her morning chores helped by the mostly healed Carl. They fed and watered the chickens and took the eggs they had gathered into the kitchen to leave for Lori, Carol, and Patricia to use as they fixed meals for everyone. After that, the pair brought in the laundry that Carol had hung as soon as the sun had gotten high enough to dry things. When they were done with that, Carl went to rest in the kitchen where his mom was working on making lunch, and Beth headed out to meet Daryl.

It had been almost two months since the barn, and six weeks since Daryl had taken Beth under his wing. She had impressed him with her drive to learn and the way she soaked in everything he said, though he would never admit to that. Her tracking skills were excellent, instinctive like his, though much less honed and precise. She didn't have much problem at all tracking larger game, in fact, Daryl guessed she was about as good as he had been at her age. She had a natural eye for seeing things that others missed. She didn't always understand what she saw, but she could see where something was wrong or out of place or just different. She swore it was because she loved to do jigsaw puzzles, the larger the better with thousands of tiny pieces and multiple shades of color. Daryl didn't necessarily disagree with her assessment, he just figured saying she had a good eye was enough.

She was fairly accurate with his crossbow if he helped support it, but Beth still wasn't able to nock the bolt even though she tried several times a day. Daryl had told her that he was going to find her a smaller crossbow or even a compound bow as soon as the farm was settled for the winter and he felt ok leaving for a couple of days. Her knife skills were good if she was fighting a walker, but left a lot to be desired when field dressing game. Beth was just too heavy-handed, and after losing about a half dozen squirrel and a random possum, Daryl just gave up trying to teach her and did it himself. He was pretty certain that they had played some game he didn't understand and that he had lost that game, but Daryl just shrugged it off and cleaned whatever they managed to hunt and kill on their daily treks.

Today though, when Beth had finished her work, she headed out to the copse of trees where Daryl had his tent pitched instead of waiting for him on the front porch of the farmhouse. The weather had gotten so much cooler at night and in the mornings, that today, the little camp was being packed up and moved closer to the farmhouse. Most everyone would be living in the house, and Dale's RV would be used as the staging area for guarding the property.

While they were packing his things, Beth asked Daryl if they were going to go hunting that afternoon.

"Nah, when we got that doe we got enough meat for the next few days or so even if we dry and smoke some to keep. Don't wanna get wasteful. But we ain't skippin' lessons, girl. Ya get that idea right outta ya head."

"Oh, thank goodness. I don't like to sit around here all day by myself anyway."

Daryl looked at Beth with a frown, something in her voice catching his attention. "Somebody botherin' ya? Patricia or Maggie givin' ya hell again?"

"No, no... nothin' like that. Maggie pretty much stays away from me except for the glares, and when Patricia is out of her room, she is with Daddy or Carol so I don't have to worry about her either." Beth glanced up at Daryl's face and decided to try to change the subject. "She certainly has been a great help recently, Carol has. I know losin' her daughter was hard, but I'm glad she's feeling better now." Beth bowed her head a little. "It can be real hard lettin' go when ya love somebody."

"Mhmm, Carol's a good woman, had a rough life, but we ain't talking about Carol and ya ain't answered my question. Who's botherin' ya, girl?"

Beth looked up and Daryl's piercing blue eyes bored into her softer blue ones. She couldn't force herself to look away.

"It's Mr. Walsh, he just gives me the heebie-jeebies... " Beth swallowed hard and tried to shrug it off. "I don't know, I feel like I'm bein' silly is all. It's not like he's done anythin' to me exactly."

Daryl's eyebrows crawled into his hairline. "The heebie-jeebies? The fuck is that?" Daryl glared at Beth. "Ya scared, sick? And what ya mean exactly? That asshole touch ya? Ya gotta throw me a bone here, Beth."

Beth snickered at the look on Daryl's face. "You haven't heard about the heebie-jeebies?"

"Dammit girl, don't push me. Just tell me what the fuck is goin' on so's I can fix it."

"It's ok, Daryl." Beth was starting to get a little concerned at the look on his face. "I swear, it's nothin'. He just gives me a bad feelin'. I don't know... like I told ya, I feel like I'm bein' silly is all. He doesn't even speak to me, he just stares with this weird smile on his face. I can't even explain it, and now I've upset you for no reason." Beth was starting to wring her hands. "Please, please forget I said anything."

"Nah, can't do that, Beth, but I promise I'll keep it between us for now. IF ya swear ta me that next time he so much as looks at ya wrong, or he does anythin' that makes ya uncomfortable ya come to me so's I can handle it."

Beth nodded, relieved, and the two went back to work packing up Daryl's little camp and loading up the saddlebags on his motorcycle. When they were done, Beth looked at Daryl with a grin. "You gonna let me ride with ya to the house, or what?"

Daryl smirked. "Girl, ya Daddy would beat my ass."

Beth's grin fell into a pout. "Fine, then I guess we won't be goin' anywhere today, no tellin' how long it will take me to get back to the house from here. Think I tweaked my ankle." She took a couple of limping steps to illustrate.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "A'ight," he straddled the bike and started it. "If ya Dad gets pissed, I'mma tell on ya."

Beth nodded and quickly got behind Daryl wrapping her arms tightly around him. She screamed when he took off, throwing dirt and grass all over, and Daryl actually laughed.

The day the farm fell started out like any other day until it wasn't. After a normal morning, things started to go downhill, slowly at first, then more quickly by the moment. After spending the morning packing up and then dropping Daryl's things off at the farmhouse, Beth and Daryl had been out to the far western side of the farm where pasture bled into a heavy wood. It was only the second time that Daryl had been out that way, the first being when he was searching for Sophia and had been on horseback. This time, they were walking the property, checking for fence damage and walkers. Beth had the crossbow and was walking point, studying the surrounding terrain. It was rough going as the ground was riddled with old furrows and soft ground from the previous plowing.

"Any reason your daddy don't use these fields anymore?" Daryl asked as Beth led him into the woods.

She nodded. "Daddy quit farmin' and pasturin' out here about the time Mr. Judson that owns the farm between us and town started lettin' people hunt his property. We used to keep beef cattle out in those pastures over there, and this field and the one to the right of us was corn and soybeans."

Daryl squinted around, following Beth's gestures as she explained why the pastures were empty and the fields fallow.

"We lost three cows to hunters, and one of the seasonal farmhands was shot in the hip while they were out harvestin'. Daddy just didn't think it was safe anymore."

Daryl nodded. "When I's looking for Sophia, I came this way but went back to the north to get up in the hills for a better look. You know the layout of the land out here?"

"About two and a half miles of our land, I don't know the acreage exactly runs that way, and then there's a big metal fence that Mr. Judson built after our worker was shot. He said it would keep the hunters from hurting anyone else."

"A'ight, anything else you can tell me?"

"Yeah, Mr. Judson's property goes from our land to town. It's another two miles or so and ends up right across from the bar Daddy used to visit. Why?"

"Look around and tell me what you see." Daryl reached a hand out to take his crossbow from Beth. "Getcha knife ready."

"There! Right there... those are footsteps." Beth looked up in alarm. "Daryl, those aren't walker prints, those are from a live person."

Daryl grunted and jerked a nod. "Yeah, looks like a small group came through here. Might be nothin', but don't wanna take a chance. We can do this now, or I can go back and get Rick... "

"NO!"

Daryl looked at Beth in surprise. He hadn't seen her shaken like the since the incident with Patricia. "You tellin' me no, girl?"

"No, I mean yes, dang it, Daryl, I don't want to you to take me back. You know Rick will send Shane out here and I don't trust him." There, she said it. Beth was shaking at her own audacity in light of the promise she had made to Daryl and Hershel that she would do everything Daryl told her.

"I can take care a Shane, he ain't no problem, but I promised ya Daddy I'd protect ya, and I don't break a promise if I can help it."

"I know, Daryl, but I got a feelin' about this, and we don't have time to go back home and for you to get back-up and come back here. Please, let me prove to you I can do this, I can help you."

Daryl nodded and the two made their way through the woods following the ill-concealed trail. Beth stayed behind Daryl, desperately trying to stay quiet, and alert for anything out of the ordinary. It didn't seem like they had gone very far when Daryl stopped and motioned Beth forward with a small jerk of his head. He pointed to the metal fence that divided the Greene's property from the Judson's. There was an obvious cut made into the corrugated metal, one large enough for a person to get through if they crawled along the ground.

Daryl signaled for Beth to take watch, and made his way to the fence. He inspected the hole, actually squeezing in part way, and quickly backed out.

"We gotta go, girl."

Beth didn't question, she just ran.

Beth was winded when Daryl finally slowed down. He was breathing hard himself, and they both took a minute to take a drink of water and catch their breath. Daryl stared intently at Beth before he decided to speak.

"Sorry 'bout that. I just needed to get ya away from there. Just in case those people come back. I don't think they will, looks like they broke camp, but I can't lie and say I ain't worried."

"What's wrong? You can't leave me hangin'."

Daryl looked uneasily at Beth, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he considered what to tell her. Making his decision, and hoping he was right and she was strong enough to deal, he told her what he saw.

"Whoever it is, that group is bad news. Looks like it was a big camp, maybe fifteen or twenty large, they left through that hole. Probably worked on it for a while. They left a mess." Daryl closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Weren't no walkers in there, the ones left was all dead. Looked like a couple of men, and about a dozen women. All of 'em shot in the head."

Beth swallowed heavily, nodded and told Daryl, "We need to get back to the house quick. Daddy and Rick need to know what we found." Beth grabbed Daryl's arm as he started to turn away. "That hole in the fence, it wasn't there before. Mr. Judson kept it up."

The hunter jerked a nod and the two took off at a quick pace racing the sun and an unknown countdown. There was no way to know if this group was merely passing through and had gotten lucky enough to find the place they camped, or if they were scouting for other areas to infest. They had no time to lose getting back to the farmhouse.

Daryl and Beth got back to the farm just as the sun was starting to disappear into the horizon. They made their way up to the dusk shrouded porch only to be met by Patricia. With a gun. Daryl instinctively pushed Beth behind him and began to try to talk the woman down.

The others heard the ruckus on the porch, and when the screen door slammed open, Patricia startled and ran down the steps. Before Daryl could grab her, she backed herself to the edge of the house screaming to be left alone. Hershel stepped out into the yard, hands raised towards Patricia in a non-threatening manner. He ordered everyone else on the porch to go back inside leaving him with Daryl and Beth in the yard for support.

"Patricia, please, give me the gun. You know that no one is going to hurt you. Let me help you."

Patricia's face drew into an ugly scowl. "Help me? You let my husband die! Why didn't you send Beth to the school? She could have gotten that stuff for you. But no, you had to send Otis!"

"I wasn't going to send a girl to do a man's job, Patricia. We needed someone experienced to make that run. Never mind that Otis volunteered. You know he needed to do it because he was the one who shot the boy in the first place. Anything else would have weighed heavily on him."

Patricia pulled at her hair, the handgun perilously close to her ear. "No, no! You should have sent that brat, then she would be gone! Why did you bring her here? Why?"

At this point, Patricia was getting hysterical and Hershel was trying to calm her, watching as Daryl eased back and around to try to flank her before she could hurt herself or someone else. Daryl nodded at Hershel encouraging him to continue talking.

"Patricia, you know that Beth is my daughter. Mine and Annette's. You were there when she was born."

"You should have never had her. Josephine told me to watch out for you, she gave you to me. Why did you bring that woman here? Why?" Patricia started screaming incoherently and jerked the gun towards Hershel. Before she could do anything or Daryl could reach her, a walker lurched around the corner of the house and fell against her. Patricia's screams were abruptly cut off as the dead man bit deeply into her throat. Daryl reacted and stabbed the walker in the head before pushing it off of Patricia. He looked to Hershel, and in answer to that one's nod, slid his blade behind her ear, assuring she would not turn.

Everything had happened so quickly that everyone was still standing in shock when Shane came tearing from the other side of the RV.

"Hurry, we got walkers, and Dale's been hurt."

Shane turned to Rick, who had stayed on the porch and was now standing behind Hershel. "It's bad, man. We ran into each other in our sweep and he was telling me that he hadn't seen anything all day. They were just on us all of the sudden. He got one, I got one, but the last one tore him open before I could do anything."

Rick just nodded, and the two hurried after the others who had already made their way to where Dale lay bleeding out.

Hershel was kneeling by the man and just shook his head when Rick asked if they should carry him to the house.

"There's nothing we can do but ease him out of this."

When Rick hesitated, Daryl took the gun from him and stood over the dying man. With a pained look and slight nod, Dale gave permission to end his suffering.

Daryl closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry, brother." A single gunshot pierced the silence.

They loaded Dale's remains onto the pickup truck that Glenn and TDog and driven out into the field, and they all made their way back to the house. Lori came tearing out onto the porch, frantic.

"Is Carl with you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So sorry for the delay, after being sick last week, this week we had a disaster in my almost 70-year-old kitchen. The plaster ceiling decided to cave in on us. Luckily no one was hurt, but it sure screwed up my writing and posting! I promise I will attempt to have a quiet week and post on time next week! Enjoy! And as always, not my sandbox, I just play!

The whole group was silent while Hershel finished weaving his part of the tale, not noticing when Carol slipped into the parlor. Daryl saw her first and jumped up from his spot on the love seat to grab a chair. Setting it down beside the small sofa he shared with Beth and Hershel, he sat in it, whispering for Beth to move over. She did, taking Daryl's hand as Carol slid into the spot Beth had just vacated. Carol smiled at Daryl and Beth then at Hershel and apologized for interrupting his story-telling.

"I know how much you love to spin a yarn, Hershel, please excuse me for stoppin' it."

Carol grinned at her husband as he laughed at her. Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it and looked back at the group.

"OK, now where was I?"

Before Hershel could get back to his story, Rick cleared his throat. "I really hope you are going to get to the explanation of how you ended up married?"

Andrea agreed. "I think this is a bit much to take in right now. I'm assuming there are more surprises in store? And how is Maggie? Maybe we should wait so that she can hear everything too since we are obviously getting to the point where we all got split up after the farm?"

Carol nodded. "I imagine surprise is a word you could use to describe us, amazing might be better." She smiled at Andrea, then addressed the rest of the room. "Maggie will be fine, she's just exhausted from everything. Dottie is stayin' with her until y'all go to bed, you probably ought to have someone sleep on the couch in her room, though, in case she or the baby wakes up in the night." Carol looked at Hershel and he nodded. "And it probably would be best to only have to tell this one time. We can meet again tomorrow evenin'"

Hershel smothered a yawn and added. "I think it's time to leave y'all to rest. We have a busy day around here tomorrow, so we all need to get some sleep too."

Rick stood up and stuck his hand out to the four as they rose to leave. "Thank you, Daryl, Hershel. I don't know what we would have done if we couldn't have stayed here." He turned to the rest of the Cove's Council as they rose and made their way towards the door. "Thank you all."

The council members bid their good nights and made their way out of the Hotel, followed by Daryl, Beth, Hershel, and Carol. Each of the four was hugged and thanked, and Rick's group made their way to their rooms for some much-needed rest. Before Rick left them at the door, he asked. "What do we do tomorrow?"

Daryl pursed his lips. "Come on up to the house early. We eat breakfast about seven, so be up there around eight. Sun'll be up by then and we'll go from there."

Rick nodded in thanks and watched as the two couples walked down the steps and into the dark. Before they disappeared completely from sight, he called out. "Wait! How do I know when it is eight in the morning?"

"Clock's in the hall."

"Right, the clock's in the hall." Turning back into the boarding house he shut the door to find Michonne waiting.

"What's tomorrow?" She asked.

He shrugged. "More answers, I hope, and maybe a start on this new life. Now, have you seen a clock in this place?"

Michonne shrugged and took Rick's hand, leading them up to bed. The grandfather clock in the downstairs hallway rumbled the hour, following them to their room. Michonne grinned as Rick closed the door.

"Found it."

The next day dawned crisp and cool. The smells of Autumn, of wood smoke and the sweet odor of fallen leaves overlayed with the rich scent of late-season apples permeated the damp air. There was a light frost already coating everything in delicate white feathers. It wouldn't be long before the hard freezes started, and winter set in.

The Dixon home was already awake and bustling with activity by the time thesky started getting light. Beth was standing at the stove stirring something in one pan and watching another when Daryl came shivering in from the backyard.

"Gettin' cool out there." He said. "Here's ya milk, darlin'. I already fed the chickens and got the eggs so you don't have to do it. I know ya got to get to town this mornin'."

Beth set the spoon down on the spoon rest and turned to embrace her husband after taking the bucket and setting on a shelf over the stove. "Thank ya, you didn't have to do that."

Pressing his lips to her temple, Daryl returned the hug. "Yeah, I know, but we're a team, always have been. Imma go wash up now, Rick'll be here around eight."

Beth went back to her breakfast preparation. "Be back in here in about ten minutes, everything will be ready."

Daryl didn't waste any time heading to the bathroom, and Beth laughed when she heard him swear after hitting his hand on the door on his way out.

"Best hush up girl imma get ya for laughin' at me!"

Beth just laughed again and finished putting breakfast on the table.

Daryl and Beth were just finishing up eating when there was a knock on the front door. Daryl went to let Rick in, and the two men soon returned to the warm kitchen. Beth offered Rick a seat at the small farmhouse table and poured him a cup of tea. He sat and sipped the hot beverage while Daryl finished his own, and filled Rick in on what they would be doing that day.

"We got people finishing up harvesting the apples that are ripe now, we also got some late grapes and muscadines to pick. Beth and some a her girls will be fillin' pantries for winter, and the beehives have to be seen to for the winter..."

Daryl's voice trailed off when he realized Rick was staring at him and not really listening.

"Somethin' the matter, man?"

Rick shook his head seemingly to clear it. "Just what exactly IS this place?"

Daryl just smiled that half smile of his and looked at Beth. "Home."

After a moment, Daryl slapped his hands on the table and informed the other two that sitting around wasn't getting anything done. Beth agreed, but put her hand on Daryl's shoulder when he started to get up.

"Just sit 'til I finish the dishes. Won't take but a minute and I can walk with you to the general store."

"A'ight, got any more tea in that pot?"

"I believe there's enough for the both of ya."

Rick shook his head. "Oh, no, you drink the tea, Beth. I'm fine."

Beth just shook her own head. "I won't drink it, I've had enough this mornin'. If you don't drink it I'll just pour it out."

Rick smiled his thanks and slid the cup towards Beth. "Thank you. I can't believe how good it is."

"Didn't you have anything in Virginia? I thought you had a pretty good place." Beth asked, gently prodding Rick for some answers before turning to the sink and washing up the breakfast dishes.

She thought he was going to ignore her at first, but then he started talking. "We didn't have tea, but we did have cans of lemonade. We had some chickens and gardens, but mostly we were living off of canned goods and what little meat we could get from hunting."

Rick looked at Daryl. "Sure coulda used you in Alexandria. Who knows what would have happened."

Daryl just stared at Rick impassively, waiting for him to continue because he knew what was coming. He wasn't disappointed.

"Your fightin' and huntin' skills would have helped us a lot. Maybe we'd still be there, maybe... "

Beth interrupted before Rick could continue or Daryl could respond. "Don't try and guilt my husband for not being with you. That is on you. We had a plan and y'all left us."

"Beth, enough. Go on and get yourself ready to go. Don't want ta be late now."

Beth drew up like she would argue, then bowed her head and left the room. Rick was staring at the table, tracing shapes in the wood as he sat there waiting for Daryl to explode. He jerked his head up in surprise when he apologized instead.

"Sorry 'bout that. Beth's real protective of me. has been for a long time. But I'm the same. Don't ever upset her again or you'll be sorry ya found us. That girl ain't done nothin' but grieve y'all since the farm, don't throw it in her face that ya didn't give a damn about her."

Daryl stood up from his seat at the table. "Soon as she's ready, we'll go. I told Doc we'd come find him and we'll show ya around. Don't make me sorry I stood up for y'all."

Rick nodded, biting his tongue and wishing that he had just kept his comments to himself. He hoped Carol wouldn't find out because her warning had come back to him as the words were already spilling out of his mouth. He sighed and grabbed Daryl's arm.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Tell it to Beth. She's the one hurt. I know what they thought 'bout me, ain't nothin' I ain't ever dealt with before."

Rick started shaking his head as Daryl talked. "No, man, you're wrong. Most of us knew who you were then, and we trusted you to help us. Don't you think we noticed Hershel trusted you with his baby girl? You were the rock we ALL relied on, even if we didn't want to admit it or believe it. We have missed you, brother."

Daryl chewed on the inside of his cheek while he thought over Rick's words. He knew that the man was partially correct, there WERE some that relied on him - his strength, his knowledge, his skills. He also knew that some didn't care too much for him either. But overshadowing the part that made him feel proud, and maybe even useful, was the part that reminded him that Beth had been forgotten, had been thrown to the side like so much trash. That part made him rage inside, and that was something that he didn't do much anymore. The rages that had torn through him as he grew up and as he followed his brother, and then as he learned his new place in this new world had been tempered by Beth. His saving grace, his angel had smoothed the rough edges and eased his pain and anger. Oh, he was still hot-headed, still fierce, still willing to kill, but Beth had given him a reason to feel those things, to have a reason to feel them other than just anger or boredom. His Beth deserved more from their family and friends than to be forgotten and unloved.

Before he could say anything to Rick, Beth came back into the kitchen. She was pulling on the horse blanket Daryl had made into a poncho that first winter they were on the run after the farm. He couldn't believe the damn thing was still any good, but Beth had taken care of it. As she adjusted it around her shoulders, Rick cleared his throat.

"Beth, I owe you an apology. I hope that I haven't made you feel unneeded or forgotten, but if I have, I swear it was not intentional. Please know that you are as much a part of our family as any of us."

Beth nodded her head as she wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Rick."

Daryl pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her hair. "Ya a'ight? Ready to head to town? Them girls gonna burn down the kitchen if ya don't get a move on."

Daryl's teasing drew Beth out of her sadness and made her laugh. "I'm ready. You just want me to get that apple butter finished."

"Ya figured me out, girl. Ya always do... "

The walk back to town was quiet, but not in the way Rick remembered from the first time he made his way up the mountain. This time, it was companionable. Thankfully, Beth was quick to forgive, and it seemed that Daryl had better things to do than beat the hell out of Rick for hurting his girl. Rick marveled at the relationship he saw between the two, the relationship he now recognized as having begun at the farm. He was sure that Beth and Daryl hadn't actually been together back then, but he could see that their camaraderie started with the hunting and tracking lessons. Somehow it had bloomed into what he was seeing today, and the more he was around them, the more he was interested in hearing how they got to this point. His curiosity also ran towards Carol and Hershel. That was a couple he would not have bet on in a million years. In fact, he had always been sure that there was something between Carol and Daryl. That man had gone through so much to search for Sophia, to find the daughter for the grieving mother. Rick had been sure there was a romance there. Beth and Daryl as a couple just came out of left field!

Rick's musing was disrupted when Daryl pulled Beth into his arms and hugged her tightly. That was something else he would have to get used to... Daryl allowing himself to be touched, much less loved on. Beth returned the embrace enthusiastically, even slipping a quick kiss to Daryl's cheek.

"See ya at lunch, girl. Don't work too hard, and no burned hands today."

Beth blushed fiercely, and Rick mused that there was another story to tell as he watched the interaction.

"Love you, Daryl." Beth smiled and turned to walk towards a wrought iron gate guarding a covered pathway.

"Hey... "

Beth turned back around. "Yeah?"

Daryl's lips twitched, but his ears were turning pink where they poked through his long, shaggy hair. "Love ya."

Beth smiled and went humming through the gate.

Daryl sneered at Rick. "What ya lookin' at?"

"Just never thought I would see Daryl Dixon domesticated."

Daryl grunted. "Yeah, ain't never had a reason 'til her. You ready to see Doc?"

Rick recognized a dismissal when he heard it, and decided it was best to leave it alone. He knew more answers would be forthcoming later that night, but his curiosity was eating him alive. However, he knew better than to pick on Daryl. At least, he thought he knew. This new Daryl was a bit disconcerting. He thought he knew how to act with him, but he was realizing more and more that things had certainly changed while the groups had been separate.

Rick saw that Daryl was staring at him, blank-faced as usual. "Oh, yeah, I'm ready. Just lost in my head a bit."

Daryl nodded but looked at him oddly. It made him think that Daryl knew exactly what he had been thinking.

Rick shook it off and followed when Daryl turned and walked down the street.

Hershel and Carol Greene lived on a side street off the main drag. It was a short street that had several houses and ended at an extensive pasture where Rick could see cattle grazing. The house they lived in was closest to the pasture and was a small clapboard house with a wrap around porch. Carol had hung windchimes all around and they were tinkling sweetly in the light breeze. As the two men walked up to the front steps, the door opened and Hershel stepped out.

"Thought you'd never get here, Daryl. Carol's been up since dawn working on the list for the run to Talladega. I'll be glad when that is over with for the year. I'm ready to settle in for a few months."

Daryl smiled at his father-in-law. "Yeah, it'll be nice to stay close to home for a bit."

Turning to Rick, Daryl asked, "are you ready to see the place?"

Rick nodded and followed as the two men led him around the house. He was surprised to see a rather new wagon standing with a horse already hitched to it.

"Welcome to the Cove," Hershel said as he climbed up onto the seat with Daryl's help and took the reins. Rick and Daryl squeezed in with him, and Hershel chirruped to the horse who started to move in the direction of the main street.

"Do you all use wagons and horses?" Rick's curiosity was running rampant. Even in Virginia they still had trucks and cars.

"Around the Cove we do," Hershel answered. No need for anything else and a horse can get to places other things can't. No need to worry about gas and oil and such either."

Rick nodded. "That makes sense. I just haven't seen anyone go to these lengths before."

"That's because most people can't face the fact that the old world is over. Can't hold on to things we lost, we have to embrace what we have." Hershel admonished Rick. "We have seen people fight and die over things that are worthless now because they are finite. Gas goes bad, canned goods don't last. If you don't step out of the old world, you won't make it in this one. Now, let's show you around the Cove. What do you think Daryl, the orchards or the fields?"

Daryl shrugged. "Don't really matter, we got time for both before Beth expects us for lunch."

Hershel smiled. "Well alright. Why don't we start with the orchards and make sure everything is running smoothly, then we will head over to the fields. I need to speak to Joshua about seed counts."

Rick settled back on the seat while Hershel drove and Daryl pointed out spots of interest as they headed away from town and made their way out towards the orchards.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Just playing the sandbox, I don't own anything...

Dottie pulled her long red hair up and twisted it tightly into a bun. One thing for sure hadn't changed with this new world - cooking in a kitchen was a hot business! Thankfully, colder weather was on the way, which would help, but in the meantime, a fire in the woodstove was not Dottie's favorite thing! To top it off, she was moving between the kitchen inside the boarding house and the outdoor kitchen that had come as part of the manor house. Dottie had started the vegetables for that night's supper to go with whatever meat that day's hunt had caught, and had started bread rising to bake for the rest of the week. With that chore done, she headed out to the kitchen house to help with the canning that the girls were doing both for use by Cove families and for trade at the market. 

Dottie was just about to open the door to the outdoor kitchen when Beth practically ran over her as she rushed into the still cool morning air. The sun wasn't high enough to warm everything up yet, but the kitchen itself was doing enough between the stoves and fireplace going and the group of girls crowding inside to work. Beth leaned over the rail of the steps and heaved heavily into the bushes surrounding the small building. 

"Beth, you alright?" Dottie's voice was filled with concern as she leaned over to press her hand to the back of Beth's neck and push her ponytail aside.

Beth waved her hand weakly. "Yes, ma'am, I'm ok. I just got so hot standing over that kettle. I thought I was goin' to pass out for a minute there."

"You got a headache, chills? Do I need to get Doc?" 

Beth stood up and wiped her mouth on her apron. "No, I think it was just because I didn't eat much this mornin'." She hesitated before continuing. "I'm just so dang nervous about seein' my sister again. And I was so hungry this mornin', but I couldn't make myself eat. I think I must have had three cups of tea instead."

Dottie looked at her in surprise. "How in the world did you get not eatin' passed that husband of yours?"

Beth shrugged. "His mind was on his meetin' with Rick and showin' him around, and then after he got there, Rick said some things that upset Daryl. I got mad and yelled at Rick. I'm sure he didn't even notice I didn't really eat anythin'. I promise that I'll eat at lunch. Carol's comin' to get me and we're goin' to eat at their house." 

"Alright, then, if you're sure, but I don't think that husband of yours didn't notice you into eatin'. That boy has eyes in the back of his head." Dottie looked Beth over and thought she seemed better, at least she had color in her face again. "You ready to get back at it before these girls destroy everything? We got more mouths to feed this winter."

Beth took a deep breath and nodded, then followed Dottie back into the heat of the kitchen.

The sun hit it's zenith and signaled a welcome break from the morning's work. Life in the cove was always busy from the standpoint of forever getting ready for winter and getting ready for trading at the market for the things they couldn't grow or make themselves. This time of year was a little more intense than usual because of integrating the newcomers and making sure that there would be enough supplies to keep everyone in Walela Cove comfortable. They would have to carefully judge what they could afford to spare this year for trade goods, and what they might need for home. Even with the extra work, there was no complaining - there was no use, life was no longer full of shortcuts and ease. 

Even with reversion to the ways of an earlier time, the little town was bustling, everyone working together, and now it was time for a rest. Back at the boarding house, Dottie rang the dinner bell, alerting everyone close by that lunch was ready. The girls working in the kitchen and a few men from the general store and warehouse stopped in to get a sandwich and a glass of tea. Those in the orchards and fields didn't leave where they were, just opened up baskets that they had brought with them. Dottie had a spread set on the dining table and invited everyone that came through her doors to help themselves. 

Michonne, Jesus, and Aaron came back in with the warehouse workers. They had been invited to see what was being readied for trade, and also what the Cove had gained from trade. Gabriel had asked to see the church and to speak to the man that was acting as the preacher on Sundays. He was having lunch with Mr. James and his wife. Carl, Morgan, Andrea, Rosita, and Abraham were talking to various people who went on runs and provided security. They wouldn't be back to the boarding house until closer to supper time. 

Only Enid and Maggie had stayed back because Dottie had forbidden them to wake Maggie, even when the baby woke up. She decreed that Maggie needed that sleep more than she needed to wander around town, and she was right. Most definitely out of character for her, Maggie had woken late in the morning to find most everyone gone, and Enid watching Judith and the baby quietly playing. 

"What happened last night? I had the strangest dream... " Maggie approached Enid, reaching for her son. 

"It wasn't a dream, Maggie. Your dad really is here."

A sob hitched in Maggie's throat. "Oh, my God. I thought that was all a dream. Where is he? I need to talk to him!"

Enid grabbed Maggie's arm before she could walk away. "He's out with Rick and that guy that Rick knows."

"Daryl." Scoffed Maggie with a grimace.

"Yeah, that's him. Anyway, they went out to see the fields and stuff and Michonne, Jesus and Aaron are out talking to Carol about the market and trading. They are making a whole bunch of stuff to take to some big farmer's market."

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Maggie asked.

"Dottie said to come on down for lunch. She has sandwich stuff and salads and she was going to fix something for Hershel and Judith."

Maggie nodded and followed Enid downstairs. 

Hershel and Daryl had taken Rick to various places around the Cove, showing him what they had built up with the help of other good people that had been willing to work together as a family. They had visited the orchards and the vineyard that was being readied for winter. There were still muscadines to be harvested, but the grapes were finished and being turned into jelly and one ambitious gentleman was making wine and vinegar. They had also shown Rick the fields that were either being harvested or being prepared for winter planting. It was an overwhelming morning for Rick, and he was ready to sit back and process all the things that he had seen that day. They got back to the Greene's house just as Carol and Beth finished laying things on the table. 

Daryl wasted no time sweeping Beth up into a hug. "You feelin' a'ight, L'il B? You don't look so good."

Beth nodded but decided to confess. "I'm fine now. I got overheated while we were making that last batch of jelly this mornin', got sick, but... "

Daryl interrupted. "I knew I shoulda made ya eat this mornin'."

Beth looked up at Daryl and just shook her head. "How did you know I didn't eat? Besides, I just wasn't... "

Daryl talked over her again shaking his head forcefully. "Don't care, girl. Can't let ya be gettin' sick on me. I'mma get ya dad to look at ya just in case." 

Beth just sighed and snuggled deeper into her husband's chest.

"I really am fine, no need in botherin' Daddy about it."

Their moment was ended, though, when Hershel approached and asked Beth what had happened. 

She answered with an exasperated huff. "Daddy, I'm fine. I just didn't eat much this morning and it got real hot in the kitchen. It wasn't anything and I'm fine now."

Hershel pursed his lips as he observed his daughter. "Be that as it may, I'll be checking you over after we eat."

Beth knew when she'd been beaten, though it didn't make her happy at all. "Yes, sir." She said as she stomped into the kitchen to see if Carol needed any more help.

Hershel winked at Daryl. "See, all you have to do is ask."

Daryl rolled his eyes and followed his father-in-law into the dining room and sat down.

Lunch eaten, the rest of the afternoon passed in a flurry of introductions and a lot of work. All of the jelly and jam that Beth and her girls had made was delivered to the warehouse where food was stored. It was divided between the goods being taken to Talladega and the general store for use by whoever needed it. The head of the group getting ready to go to the farmer's market had met with Carol and had gotten an inventory. All that was left to do was to pack everything up and get together a group to make the trip. 

Abraham and Rosita had talked to Dottie and were very interested in making the trip. They had heard about the security done by former military and wanted to see if anyone they knew had possibly survived, and maybe even join them if they thought it would be a good fit. Even with his aunt there, Abraham was already chafing at the calmness of the Cove, and after his military career and everything that had happened since the turn the big man was restless beyond belief. 

The rest of the group was settling in nicely even after just a short time. Father Gabriel was welcomed and encouraged to take the permanent position of pastor at the church. Mr. James was happy to give up his position as he had only ever agreed to preach until someone better came along. 

Michonne was happy to just be still for a time. She was fascinated by the way things were being run in Walela Cove as a sharp contrast to what they had in Alexandria. They had tried so hard to keep a hold on the way things had been that they had not considered any other way. This new place was eye-opening and obviously a lot of hard work, but the end result was more impressive than even having electricity and hot water every day. 

Aaron and Jesus had been impressed by everything that they had seen and were now talking to the head of the group that handled local runs. They were the ones that had actually found Rick and his group, to begin with. Both men thought that they might fit in and be able to contribute to this group, and were willing to volunteer immediately. After feeling as outcasts in their former homes, they were happy to find this place. So far, everyone had been completely welcoming and even interested in ideas and suggestions that they had.

Carl, Morgan, and Andrea had just wandered around the town and the outskirts inspecting things and just getting to know the area. Andrea was being standoffish as usual, not making friends easily. She wanted to be involved with security or walker hunting and so far there seemed to be no place for her. She couldn't seem to understand that she wasn't making it easy for people to like or trust her, or that none of them would be allowed to be a part of security until they had been members of the community for a while. Carl and Morgan were content to get to know the area. As wild as Carl had been since his mother had died, the events of Alexandria and the trek south had drained him of a lot of his fight. Morgan had promised Rick that he would keep an eye on him and had taken Carl under his wing, passing on some of the things he had learned on his journey from the beginning of the turn until now. Carl was open to being his actual age, letting himself be an actual teenager and enjoying his new relationship with Enid. So far, it looked like Walela Cove was going to be a good place for the group.

Everyone gathered at the boarding house for supper. Dottie had the table set and called the group to the dining room. Rick finally had to call for order because everyone was talking over each other and no one actually could hear anything from anyone. He started supper by asking Gabriel to say grace which surprised most of the table's occupants. 

Rick answered the questioning looks a bit sheepishly. "Well, being with Daryl and Hershel and their families really opened my eyes to how lucky we have been through all this. Maybe we ought to be a little more thankful because there has surely been someone or something looking after us all this time."

There were murmurs of agreement around the table and Father Gabriel bowed his head and began to speak. When he was done, dishes were passed and the group started eating. 

"Well, what does everyone think so far?" Rick asked.

The consensus was positive and before they could get any further, Dottie came in.

"Noah just stopped by. Hershel said for Rick to bring y'all up to the Dixon's house after supper. Miss B isn't feeling well, and he wants her to rest." 

Rick looked up from his plate. "Is she ok? She seemed fine at lunch."

Dottie nodded. "She got overheated this morning. That outdoor kitchen gets really hot and we had both stoves and the fireplace going. We got all the canning finished, though!"

"We'll finish here and then head up to the house. But first, Maggie, I need to tell ya somethin'. You saw your dad last night. He's married again. To Carol Peletier. Things happened so quickly, I wasn't sure if ya realized she was in the room with us.

Maggie just stared at Rick as he talked. He took a deep breath and went on. "There's somethin' else. Maggie, Beth is alive and she is here."

"No! No, she's dead, I know she's dead."

Enid put her hand on Maggie's shoulder. "We all talked to her, Maggie. She really is alive."

Maggie threw herself out of her chair. "How? Why didn't you tell me before now? I don't understand why y'all are keepin' secrets from me."

Rick slammed his hand on the table. "Stop! You acted crazy last night when you saw your dad. Beth was standing right beside him and you didn't even see her. You have got to pull yourself together. I won't have you acting like you did again."

"I don't' know who you think you are... "

"I am the leader of this group. Dammit, Maggie, you will stay here tonight if you can't behave. There is more I need to tell you, but if you can't be calm then you and I are goin' to have a serious problem."

Maggie stood with her hands on the table breathing harshly, tears streaming down her face. "Fine, what is it?"

Rick looked at Michonne and she took his hand. No one else made a noise. 

"Beth is Daryl's wife."

The walk up to the Dixon's was quiet. Rick lead the way in silence that wasn't broken by anyone else. Maggie was walking stiffly apart from the others, hands clenching and unclenching. No one spoke to her, giving her the space she needed to process what she had been told. Maggie never dreamed that Beth was still alive, not after that night. But it was too late to dwell on that now. She was only moments away from being face to face with the one person she was not sure she truly wanted to ever see again.

Rick led his people across the footbridge into the Dixon's yard. Light from lanterns hanging from the front porch pillars cast a warm, welcoming glow over the steps and porch. The door opened and Daryl stepped out followed by Hershel.

"I told her. I couldn't bring her here and spring it on her like that."

Daryl nodded in understanding. "I figured ya would. Ain't no problem unless Maggie makes one. Come on in, Beth an' Carol are waitin' on us."

Daryl moved into the house and Rick followed, leading the others inside. Hershel came in last and directed the group to the family room. As they all found a seat, Michonne looked at Beth who was sitting in a plush wingback chair. There was a matching one and they sat near the fireplace. Daryl moved to sit in that one. 

"Beth, your home is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you. Daryl has gone above and beyond in making me comfortable here. I think he must have searched every house from here to Atlanta to furnish this house."

"Well, he did a great job. I love your taste." Michonne smiled as she looked around the room. 

"My mama and I use to go to antique stores and auctions all the time. I got a lot of my ideas on things from her."

Before Beth could continue, Maggie dragged in a harsh sigh drawing attention to her. "Beth... " Maggie choked.

"Maggie. I guess you never thought you'd be seein' me again."

"That's not fair, Beth." Maggie started to quietly cry. "How?"

"Are ya sure ya want to know?"

Maggie bowed her head and waited for her secret to finally come out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Just playing in the sandbox! None of the characters are mine... There is a spot of non-graphic assault towards the end, please be aware. And enjoy this bonus chapter as a thank you for all the encouragement! I truly appreciate all of you who are reading, and particularly those who have dropped me a note! Thanks again, and ENJOY!

Patricia's death, followed so closely by Dale's death, was the perfect distraction for what happened on the farm that night. It couldn't have happened more perfectly if it had been orchestrated that way. Adding to the stress of two more losses to the group, Lori's hysteria at once again not being able to find Carl lead to everyone getting separated as the men paired off to search for him, leaving the women at the house with Hershel staying back in case his medical services were needed.

Daryl and Glenn were the first to come back from their search concerned over things they had found, and that, combined with what Daryl and Beth had come across earlier in the day only pointed towards something terrible on the horizon. They had not had a chance to tell Rick or Hershel about the camp they had come across, but with what he and Glenn had found, Daryl made it a priority to let Hershel know that there may be living people somewhere on the farm, and he had all ideas that they were hostile and likely had been scoping the farm out for some time.

Daryl took Hershel aside near the front door so they could keep watch and talk. While they were discussing what to do next, Tdog and Jimmy came back and reported that they had found no trace of Carl, but had heard what they thought were voices.

They couldn't be sure if it was one of the other pairs that were out looking for Carl, or more frightening, strangers. The terrain was disorienting in the deepening dark, especially after what had happened earlier, and voices carried in the cooler night air. What they heard could have been any of the farm residents out on the search, other people, or even animals. Whatever the case was, it put everyone on edge.

Hershel sent the guys into the kitchen and told them to get something to drink and then find a place to sit down and rest for a minute. He turned back to Daryl who was leaning against the wall and chewing on his thumb. He could tell that Daryl was beginning to get even more concerned, but Hershel told him to keep it between them until Rick got back and they could figure something out. Daryl simply nodded and continued to torture his thumb.

The small group had gathered in the dining room to discuss what move they would make next. Everyone but Rick, Carl, and Shane was back at the house, and to keep busy, Carol and Beth had started gathering up supplies in case they needed to run. As time passed, the anxiety in the house mounted and Lori began fussing that there was nothing being done about her son and his dad.

Andrea had finally had enough and got in Lori's face. "Will you stop? This wouldn't be happenin' if you would reign your little brat in. He is never where you tell him to be, and you just let him do what he wants. He's probably out there laughin', watching us go crazy lookin'!"

"How DARE you... "

"I'll tell you... "

A loud crash stopped the two women in their tracks. A clear glass vase lay shattered on the hardwood floor and Beth stood in the middle of where she had thrown it glaring at the two hateful women.

"We have enough goin' on tonight without you two addin' to the drama. Why don't you just shut up?"

Beth spun on her heel to go find a broom only to find Daryl standing there with it in his hands. He nodded at her then looked at the folks standing around in shock.

"Beth's right. Y'all actin' like kids. S'ridiculous."

The next while passed in tense silence; boxes and bags lined the wall by the door, and the broken glass was swept away. At this point, when Rick and Shane still hadn't come back in what she considered a timely manner, Lori demanded that Daryl go track them. He almost told her what he thought of her demands, and he wasn't pleased about complying, but he also didn't want to listen to another of Lori's tirades. Daryl motioned to Beth and told her he and Hershel were going to go look around the yard and the edge of the woods.

"Ya got ya knife, girl?"

Beth nodded, and Daryl continued. "No matter what happens, stay near the house. The truck's already out front, might want to think about gettin' stuff in it. We'll be back in a few."

"Ok, Daryl, Carol and I already got stuff ready to go. Should I tell people to get any personal stuff they want to take? Just in case, I mean."

Daryl pursed his lips. "Yeah, more stuff we start with, less we got ta scavenge if it comes ta that."

Daryl went over to the table where Hershel was sitting, talking to Glenn and TDog.

"Figured ya wanna walk with me, check things out before Olive Oyl over there starts acting crazy again."

He chuckled his agreement, and they had just made their way out onto the porch when Hershel noticed the figures moving across the pasture closest to the house.

"Daryl, are those walkers?"

Daryl huffed a harsh breath. "Yeah, and a damn lot of 'em.

Looks like we're fixin' to be in a world a hurt. We gotta get the stuff loaded and the women out a the house and in case it goes bad."

Daryl opened the front door and called for help. When the group gathered in the entryway, he went to work barking orders.

"Beth, get that little car a ya ma's ready. Get ya stuff and ya dad's stuff in it plus some food and shit, whatever ya think. My bike's next to it, and it's ready to go, but if we get separated, meet on the highway, I showed ya where."

"Carol, Andrea, Lori. Start loadin' the truck bed. Everythin' else should fit in it. Maggie, you and Glenn get some supplies in ya car, too. Just in case."

Maggie just glared and didn't move. She wasn't interested in being told what to do by a no-good hick. Daryl didn't have time to worry about her attitude and just ignored her.

"A'ight people, walkers are gettin' close. TDog, Jimmy, Glenn ya ready for this? We gotta give the girls time to load up."

Carol, Beth, and Andrea wasted no time in doing what Daryl had ordered. Lori stood in the entryway, hesitating.

"We can't leave now! What about Carl and Shane? Rick?"

"What part of we are about ta get overrun by the dead do you not understand? Are ya that selfish? We got people to keep safe and ya can't see anything but yaself. I ain't goin' back out to find nobody tonight. Get ready to head out."

Daryl stomped off the porch already shouldering his crossbow.

Hershel followed after him, intent on protesting. This farm had been in his family for years and he didn't want to lose it now. But before he could voice his disagreement with Daryl, more walkers poured in from the woods to the west of the house. Realizing that they would be quickly surrounded if they didn't do something, Daryl and Hershel started firing at the walkers invading the yard.

As soon as Daryl had told Beth what he wanted, she ran to the kitchen and grabbed her mom's keys and her backpack. Lori stood in the door crying until Carol grabbed her to help gather things from the kitchen and load the truck bed. Maggie had no intention of listening to Daryl and took off towards her car. Glenn yelled for her to stop, but she either didn't hear or didn't listen. He was sure she just didn't listen, so he ran after her, jumping the passenger seat before she could take off. They started using the car as a battering ram against the wave of walkers. Maggie made circles through the pasture and Glenn leaned out of the window shooting at any walker he could. Tdog and Jimmy had followed Daryl and Hershel out into the yard shooting at walkers. Seeing what Maggie and Glenn were doing, the two used the RV in a similar manner until the barn burst into flames. When they realized what was happening, Jimmy drove as close to the flames as he could and TDog busted the vent out of the roof. They then used it to rescue Rick and Carl from the fire. Unfortunately, walkers swarmed the RV before Rick and Carl could get in, and TDog had to climb out himself. Jimmy was trapped in the vehicle and the last time he was seen, walkers had overwhelmed him.

Carol and Lori, with Andrea's cover fire, had managed to get the bags of supplies from the dining room into the truck and were on their way around to the back door where more things were waiting. Out of nowhere, several unknown men surrounded and attacked the women. Andrea quickly got separated from the other two. The last time she was seen, there was a dead man at her feet and she was surrounded by walkers firing her gun over and over. Carol, in a bid to save them both, pushed Lori back towards the front of the house and the truck that was parked there. She managed to kill one of the men grabbing at her, but another slammed his gun into the back of her head. She fell and didn't move again.

While the men were occupied with subduing Carol, Lori had run as far as the truck and had dipped down into the edge of the large shrubbery that it was parked beside. She couldn't see anything, but she heard a voice say, "dammit she ain't movin', I think ya killed her, the boss is going to be pissed."

"Where did the other one go?"

"Leave her, that cop wants her for himself."

"How do you know?"

"He said not to touch the skinny bitch with long hair. She's his."

Lori strangled a gasp as she realized that the men had to be talking about Shane. She knew he had not gotten over her rebuff of him and her hot and cold treatment of him, but she never dreamed he would go this far to try and take her from Rick. She cowered beside the truck trying to keep hidden from the men talking, and when they moved away she slumped against the truck and heaved a sigh of relief. Before she could even think to do anything else, TDog came running up and nearly stumbled over Lori.

"What the hell! Lori, is that you? You seen anyone else? Get in, we gotta hit the road. We'll head to the meetin' place. The farm's done. I seen the others get in cars, but I don't know who and I don't know where they are." He looked at her and continued. "We'll figure things out when we get to 85."

Lori didn't answer Tdog's questions, she just got in the truck and buckled up. She turned and looked at the farm and barn silhouetted in flames before facing forward and wiping the tears from her face.

As they were tearing down the driveway headed back to the highway, Lori and TDog saw another vehicle pull out behind them but it veered sharply off to the left and they didn't see it again.

Within a short time and a couple of hours before dawn, three vehicles had made it to the meeting place on the interstate. Lori was reunited with Carl and Rick who told of Shane and his betrayal and of lighting the barn on fire to try to create a diversion to keep the walkers from the house, of losing Jimmy and of seeing Hershel running across the yard in an attempt to get back to his home. Tdog and Lori told of Carol disappearing and of seeing Andrea fall to a small herd of walkers. Lori never mentioned the men, it was enough that Rick knew Shane was behind the destruction of the farm. And finally, Maggie told the group that Beth was dead. She had waited on her sister, but she hadn't seen her come out of the house after the last time she had gone in after supplies. Maggie looked at Glenn who sighed but otherwise stood silently as the stories were shared. No one had seen Daryl after he and Hershel had left the porch to defend against the walkers. Some thought he just left the group to strike out on his own, others figured he was dead.

As the sun began to turn the sky to dusky lavender, Rick decided that they were the only survivors and that there was no reason to stay where they were. Tdog questioned the decision since no one had actually seen anyone but Andrea die, so shouldn't they wait for the agreed on time of three hours after sunrise. Rick shook his head, deciding that if anyone else had escaped they would have already been on the highway. And so his small band of followers began the long winter trek that would eventually end at the Georgia Correctional Institution.

While the others were escaping the farm, Carol regained consciousness. She attempted to push herself up from where she lay in the dirt and gravel, but all that did was cause pain to radiate from the back of her head and nausea to roil through her gut. She heaved weakly and fell back over on her side. Her vision was already blurred, but she was blinded by the tears that welled as she saw the pickup truck tail lights disappear from the farm.

Beth had run upstairs to her room to grab the duffle bag she had packed. She hadn't told anything about it because she had taken some of Shawn's clothes intending them for Daryl. He had done so much for her that it was one small way she could repay him. Unfortunately, she had taken too much time and when she heard the truck roar to life, she ran to the window to see two sets of taillights moving down the drive. Praying that everyone had made it safely off the farm and that she wouldn't panic, Beth made her way to the kitchen and out the door intent on her mom's car. She had hit the bottom of the porch steps when she realized Maggie was waving at her.

Beth glanced at her mom's car and felt the keys stabbing her thigh, but decided to go with Maggie and Glenn. They might fight, but she loved her sister, and it was definitely better than being alone. As she ran across the yard, she thought that maybe they would get Glenn to drive the car so they would have those supplies.

As she reached her sister, all she heard was "I'm sorry, Bethy." And a man with a gun popped up from behind Maggie's car. Beth saw another one out of the corner of her eye and turned to take off back to the house. She never even started running, instead, she collided with a fat guy who twisted her arms up behind her back. A dark-haired man walked up to her with a nasty look on his face.

"You were right, Maggie, she is much more to my liking. Take your man and go before I change my mind. I might decide he needs to die anyway and I need a couple of sister's sucking my cock every night."

Beth looked at Maggie and saw the betrayal there. There was no guilt in Maggie's eyes, just relief, and a little wariness.

Maggie pushed Glenn into the car, fell into the seat and sped off into the dark.

"My name's Dave." The dark-haired man said as he ran his hand down Beth's face. "We're going to get to be really close, really soon."

His hand slid down her neck and to her chest. "Not bad, I like 'em a little bigger, but I can work with this." Dave pinched Beth's nipple and pulled. Her first reaction was to spit in his face.

The big guy pulled Beth's arms tighter up against her spine and Dave back-handed her, splitting open her lip and bloodying her nose.

"Just for that, not only am I going to fuck you, but you are going take every one of my guys tonight starting with Tony here. Get her in the house."

Beth screamed and started fighting. She kicked and dead-weighted, she threw her head around trying to headbutt anyone that got close. But eventually she got tired and they got her into the house. She was dragged into the master bedroom, her mother's room, and all of the sudden the fight was just gone. Tony held her upright while Dave took his time undressing her, enjoying her humiliation and her submissive behavior.

When she was nude, Beth was dragged to the bed where Dave threw her down before straddling her hips so she couldn't move. Tony took his place at her head and grabbed her wrists, squeezing them tightly before pulling them above her head. The movement was horribly painful after having had her arms held like they had been earlier, but all Beth could do was cry silently. Suddenly she was jerked to the edge of the bed, she heard a thwack and her arms were suddenly free. Before Dave could react, Tony was dead and he was knocked to the floor by a force of sheer rage. Dave could feel the large hands squeezing his throat slowly. He looked up into the face of a man with hate in his eyes. He tried to speak, but the slow crush of his throat prevented it. The last thing Dave heard was a gravelly voice straight from Hell.

"Ya never shoulda touched her."

Beth rolled over to the edge of the bed to see Daryl put his knife into her attacker's head, and then fall back onto his rear end. She didn't hesitate, naked or not she needed Daryl. She slid off the bed and fell against his chest.

"God, Beth, I thought I's too late."

Daryl instinctively wrapped her in his arms and they just stayed there letting her sob, both thankful that he had gotten to her in time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! A little bit recap, a little bit moving the plot! Please let me know what you think! Again... just playing in the sandbox!

Daryl and Hershel had made some headway into the walkers that were ambling towards the farmhouse when they both realized that there were too many to control or stop.  
Hershel was pointing out the car and RV being used to clear the walkers and the truck and a smaller car being readied for their escape when Daryl grabbed him by the back of the shirt and tugged him into the shadows at the corner of the house.  


"Where's that Walsh dude? He said he'd meet us up by the house." A medium height man with dark hair was talking to a larger guy with a beer gut.  


"Who cares, Dave? You seen any women around here? Thought there was women."

The dark haired guy frowned at the other one. "Tony shut it. Walsh said there was chicks, and lookie there. I do believe that is the one I was looking for."

Daryl watched as the man pointed to where he could see Beth running towards Maggie who was waving her arms. He held tight to Hershel and slapped a hand over his mouth to quiet him. Hershel realized then that there were two more men, one coming at an angle from the woods and the other stepping from behind Maggie's car. There was no way they could take them all on without surprise on their side. What neither Hershel nor Daryl ever suspected was what happened next.

As Beth reached Maggie and Glenn, the first two men reached them. They couldn't hear what was said, but it was obvious that it was bad. Beth tried to make a move back towards the house but Tony intercepted her and held her as Dave approached the car. He spoke for a few minutes then turned away and walked up to Beth while Maggie and Glenn drove away. He ran his hand down the side of her face then down the center of her chest, only to grab and pinch. Beth spit in his face and Dave backhanded her. That was the final straw for Hershel. Before Daryl could stop him, he was charging across the yard towards where the men were now dragging his baby towards the house. All he could see was her blond hair and all he could hear was her screams. He never saw Maggie's car stop and then back up, he never heard Maggie yelling for him to stop, to come to the car, to leave with her. Suddenly Beth's screams stopped, and then he heard nothing.  
Daryl watched Hershel go down and then Maggie got back into the car and they drove away. This time for good. He then watched the men as they finally got Beth up on the porch, she was using everything he had taught her to try to get away, but even he could see that he hadn't taught her enough, he had assumed, like the others had, that Beth would always be safe with one of them.

There were walkers beginning to make their way back into the yard, so Daryl crouched down and silently made his way through the darkest shadows over to the front of the house. He had seen four men and noted that there was one on the front door and one around back. Picking up a stick, he threw it into the bushes near the corner of the house. Sure enough, the man at the back door stepped off the porch to check things out. Daryl shook his head at how easy it was to trick these idiots and to take them out. A hand over the mouth and a knife blade to the throat was all he needed to remove the threat of the guards. Now was the hard part. Daryl slid into tracking mode and made his way up to the porch. Knowing the screen door would make too much noise, he was banking on the dining room window to be open and screen free. For some reason, no one had realized that was how Carl had been escaping the house. Out the dining room window and onto the porch, then the drop over the rail and freedom. Daryl was now glad he hadn't mentioned what the little shit had been doing.

Easing into the dark room, he crept to the door listening intently to determine where Beth had been taken. It didn't take long to hear her crying and the two men laughing and talking, taunting her with the things they planned to do. Thinking that they were safe, the idiots hadn't shut the bedroom door, so when Daryl got to the master bedroom what he saw filled him a rage that eclipsed any rage he had ever felt in his life. Beth was lying across the bed, naked, her hands being held above her head. There was blood on her face and angry red marks that would bruise all over her chest. Some of them looked like they had been made by teeth. At this point, she was no longer fighting and the dark haired man, Dave had undone his pants and pulled Beth to where her hips were at the edge of the bed. She flinched at his touch and when Dave slapped Beth's thigh causing her to cry out, Daryl lost what was left of his control. He put a bolt through Tony's face and before he had even hit the ground, Daryl was on Dave. The man never even had a chance to make a sound when Daryl wrapped both hands around his throat squeezing tighter and tighter. Dave's eyes bulged as he struggles to draw a breath.

"You shoulda never touched her."

The dark-haired man's mouth moved in a parody of speaking and then he was gone. Daryl turned him loose and used his knife to make sure he didn't come back. He fell back on his butt panting from the adrenaline rush and the fear and rage that roiled inside him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before feeling the slight weight of Beth collapsing against him.

"Beth... " He breathed. "God, I thought I's too late."

Beth just buried herself in Daryl's arms and cried.

They stayed that way until he heard the footsteps in the hallway. In one smooth move, Daryl had Beth wrapped in the quilt that had been knocked off the bed and had pushed her behind him. He got quickly to his feet and had his knife in one hand and a gun that he assumed belonged to either Tony or Dave in the other.

"Daryl? It's Carol, are you ok?"

Daryl slumped in relief. "Carol, I need ya in here now."

He heard a moan from Beth turned and picked her up just as she passed out, cradling her tightly to his chest. Carol stepped through the door and gasped at the sight she saw.

"I saw you sneak in. What happened? Was she... "

"Nah, they almost did, but I killed the fuckers before they could rape her. Beat her up somethin' awful though. She's gonna need ya, Carol."

Carol nodded and told Daryl to bring her through to the living room. He was shocked to see Hershel propped in the recliner in the corner. The man was snoring but appeared to be ok.

"I thought they'd killed him, s'why I didn't check him. Had ta get ta Beth."

Carol nodded. "You did the right thing. I got to him just as he came around. One of those guys shot him in the leg. I don't know if the bone is broken or what, but it looks bad. And he hit his head on a rock. That's why you thought he was dead."

"A'ight, let's hunker down here for a couple of hours." Daryl moved to peer out the window. Looks like Beth's ma's car and my bike are ok. We'll load up what we can and head to the meetin' place by dawn. M'hopin' the others got away. I know Maggie and Glenn did."

"I'll go get Beth some clothes and we'll clean her up while she's asleep. Hershel should be out for a while. Then we can take turns getting a little sleep."

Daryl looked at Carol. "Sounds good. Sooner we get to the meetin' place and away from here the better I like it. Walsh was behind it. Heard them guys tell Beth we'd been set up. Y'all were the prize. He might still be around and I don't know how many others were with 'em." 

After Daryl and Carol had each had an hour of rest they decided to move out. Sunrise was coming on and they had some leeway with the meeting time, but Daryl wanted to get there as soon as they could. They loaded Hershel into the backseat of the car, and Carol opened the passenger door for Beth. The blond just clung to Daryl and wouldn't let him go. Carol nodded and shut the door before going to the driver's side.

"S'gonna be cold on my bike, be better if you went with ya dad and Carol."

Beth shook her head harshly. "Please, I want to stay with you."

"A'ight, just hold tight ta me."

They got to the interstate just after dawn. After several hours it was obvious that any of the others that had made it off the farm had already come and gone. They had been left behind, and the thought of it burned in Daryl's belly like raw moonshine. He could see the pain in Hershel and Carol's eyes, and the wounded acceptance in Beth's. He let them rest for a bit, and they checked Hershel's leg, but then it was time to go. Carol had suggested that they try to follow them, but a large herd of walkers forced the small group to go south, and they really had no idea which way the others had gone. They could only hope that they just ran across each other at some point.

It was starting to get cold, and while Beth had healed physically, she was not the same girl that Daryl had gotten to know. She was much too quiet and way too skittish. Between the assault and their family leaving them for dead, she was not doing well. She wouldn't ride in the car unless Daryl forced her to because of the weather, and every time he woke up, he found her tucked against his back. At first, waking up with Beth made him really uncomfortable. He wasn't used to anyone being so close, and especially not close to his back. He had tried several times to get her to sleep near her dad or Carol, but no matter what he did, she would find her way to his side. Carol finally took him aside and told him to just get used to it. Daryl was the only one who had ever helped her or saw her as an adult and he had saved her from a horrible fate. She knew she could always count on him. So Daryl let it be. Besides, he had gotten used to her slight weight pressing against him while he slept. The only time Beth let him out of her sight was when he went hunting. She would just shake her head no when he asked, and then go sit in the car with her dad. Daryl was seriously getting worried about Beth.

Worse than the situation with Beth, the gunshot wound on Hershel's leg hadn't healed correctly. He thought that maybe the bone had been fractured, but there was no way to tell for sure. He didn't complain, but Hershel had a hard time walking or standing for long periods of time. He and Carol didn't think it was infected, the bullet hole had healed up nicely and it wasn't warm or red, but everyone was worried nonetheless. They spent a few weeks wandering around until they had no more gas for the car. Daryl was able to scavenge enough for the motorcycle, but he couldn't find enough good for the car. They found themselves in the middle of nowhere, so they used the car as shelter and Daryl built a small camp around it. And that was how the National Guard found them.

Daryl was wary of the uniforms, but Carol and Hershel were glad to have more protection and the medicine that the Lieutenant in charge was willing to spare.  
Beth refused to be anywhere near any of the strange men, and Daryl found that he once again had a shadow where she had been uninterested in tracking and hunting before. He didn't complain, just started her lessons back up. In exchange for the medicine and extra blankets, Daryl was glad to share any game he and Beth killed on their trips.  
He had already told her that she was too heavy-handed to field dress game, but she was strong enough to take down walkers, and any live one that might be trying to do her harm. Daryl had decided that there was no way he could leave Beth defenseless ever again. She needed to know how to fight, and fight dirty if need be. He started out having her do some repetitive drills so that if she ever had to fight the living with her knife, it would come as second nature. She was beginning to get the hang of it, and after three complete run-throughs with no mistakes, he moved on to the next lesson. Every day he trained her in hand to hand fighting after he extracted a promise that she wouldn't tell her father. Tracking and hunting were one thing, and even the sleeping arrangements could be explained away, but Daryl didn't think Hershel would approve of his baby grappling with a surly redneck on the regular. Today, though, Daryl had a treat for Beth. She had seen him pin a rattlesnake to the ground with a knife throw and every day she begged him to teach her. Since she had shown a basic understanding of fighting and was pretty good with her knife, he decided it wouldn't hurt to add to her skills. Daryl couldn't or wouldn't admit to himself that he just wanted to see Beth come back out of her shell and smile and sing again. And if it took knife throwing or wrestling to do it, well, he would.

"Bring ya knife, gonna show ya somethin'"

Daryl led Beth to the tree line that edged one of the clearings he and Beth had been hunting. He pulled a red checked bandana out of his pocket and stuck it to an oak tree with a small bladed pocketknife.

Daryl motioned Beth closer and told her to pay attention to how he held his knife and then he went through the motions of throwing so she could observe. Next, he had her show him what she had seen. It only took a few tries before he was satisfied that she could actually begin to throw a knife.

"A'ight, aim for the center of the cloth. Use a light touch, don't squeeze the blade, and throw... "

Beth took a deep breath and aimed for the tree. To her disappointment, even though she hit the cloth, the knife bounced off the tree instead of piercing the bark. After several more tries and Beth getting more frustrated, Daryl stopped her.

"I'm gonna guide ya through one. So just relax and follow my lead."

Daryl stood behind Beth, his chest so close to her back she could feel the heat he radiated. His hand slid along her arm, molding and moving until he got the position she needed to be able to throw her knife. Putting her hand on top of his he showed her how to grasp the knife, and then he let go.

"Draw back and throw." He whispered next to her ear.

Beth took a deep breath and at the end of the exhale, she did just that.

"Oh My God! I did it!" Beth turned and hugged Daryl who made a hasty step back. Beth was so excited she didn't even notice.

"Told ya, all ya had to do was relax."

Beth nodded and retrieved her knife.  "Again?" She asked.

Daryl nodded. "Again."

Beth hit half of her attempts before Daryl announced it was getting late and they needed to head back to camp.

One night, the Lieutenant told everyone his plans for moving out and searching for more survivors. He had access to a helicopter that was fully fueled and he wanted to see what he could find. He didn't care for being in the woods like they were, he wanted an open camp where they could see around them. Daryl scoffed, and several of the soldiers agreed that being in the open was stupid, but of course, they were overruled. The group was invited to stay with the unit, and Daryl didn't say anything when Carol and Hershel suggested that they stay with them for the time being. So they moved, into the open. And when the Lieutenant and several of his men took off in the chopper, Daryl and the two combat experienced soldiers set to work. The vehicles were set into a perimeter that was easily guarded, and weapons were ready to go at all times. Daryl showed them the best way to kill walkers without wasting ammo, so the Sergeant that had been left in charge set patrols to sweep the area.

It had been several days since the chopper had left, and now they were all beginning to think that they were probably dead. So when a small group of cars showed up, they were wary but hopeful. Daryl had taken his patrol out into the woods to the left of the camp while Sgt Lewis had taken another to the right side. It had taken less than ten minutes to erupt into a gunfight. Sgt. Johnson had died when he approached the man who claimed to have the Lieutenant back at his town. Sgt. Lewis had only lost two of his six men when they stumbled on a group trying to flank the camp. Daryl and his men made it around and fired on the vehicles while the Guardsmen used their heavy weapons and scattered the encroachers. Only two of the trucks made it out, they had been completely surprised by the military counter-attack. In the gunfight, some shrapnel had hit Hershel in the barely healed leg, this time shattering the bone below his knee. It didn't take long for infection to set in, and Daryl knew they had no choice but to find a real doctor somewhere. They no longer had their medic, he had been on the chopper when it crashed. The decision was made to head towards Atlanta. Daryl, Beth, Carol, and Hershel would be taken there by several of the Guardsmen who would then meet up with the rest of their group at the armory near Canton. The trip took a lot longer than hoped or planned, and by the time they came across a couple of police officers from Grady Memorial, Hershel was on the verge of death.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my sandbox, just building sand castles!

There was a deafening silence in the room as Beth's talk roughened voice trailed off as she paused in her story. It wrapped around the listeners like the heat from the fire that burned merrily in the fireplace grate. Unlike the welcome heat and rich odor the fire bestowed on the occupants of the family room, the silence was heavy and oppressive, pressing harshly down on the ears of everyone in the room - the ones who lived it bore it with straight backs and clenched fists, those who hadn't, with horror and guilt burning in their bellies. One bore it with a righteous indignation that she still held firmly to her heart. 

The story Beth had told was hard to hear, and no doubt, even harder to tell. She took a deep breath, intent on furthering the tale, but before she could continue Carol was in front of her with a stoneware mug in her hands. It was the kind of mug that had the pithy saying and cute picture on it, something silly or inappropriate. Normally, it would cheer Beth immensely, but the somber mood that had come from reliving these memories overshadowed any pleasure she received from the mug. Beth sighed and accepted the fragrant cup of steaming hot lemonade that Carol pressed into her hands. A whispered thank you was offered along with a sweet smile, and Beth sipped the hot, sweetened beverage gratefully. While she soothed her dry, scratchy throat with the drink, Carol, with the help of Andrea, served the others mugs of the brew. Still, no one said anything and the room stretched further into maddening silence until a voice finally piped up.

"Maggie? What the hell? Is this true? Did you really leave Beth behind that night?"

Everyone turned to look at Carl who was sitting on the floor next to Enid. The teen had a look of furious disbelief on his face as he stared at Maggie who returned the glare. Rick started to say something to his son, to quiet him, and Carl turned on his dad.

"Don't... Just stop. This is on you, too. You were the one that decided to leave the meetin' place early. You and Maggie are the reason why all this happened, why we were separated all this time. It shoulda never happened like that."

Rick bowed his head to avoid the eyes that were now on him, well aware that his decisions that morning had created the different paths that the family had found itself split upon. Just like a pebble in a pond, his decisions had created the ripples that had affected them all. Rick took a breath and looked at his son. 

Before he could answer Carl, Maggie snapped, "you just don't understand... "

"What's to understand? Why didn't you say somethin'? We could have gone back to help! Beth would have helped any of us! She would have never left anyone behind like that. They must have thought we didn't care about them at all!"

Maggie threw herself out of the chair. "I had to make a decision right then. They were goin' to kill Glenn! After the barn caught on fire and most of the walkers headed that way, we saw the truck drive off. We knew not everyone would fit in it and Glenn drove us back to the house to see if anyone was up there. That man came outta nowhere, had a gun to Glenn's head. I couldn't let him die. Not like that. I didn't know what he wanted at first, anyway. He just asked where the women were. I told him didn't know where anyone was, I was looking for my sister. He asked me to describe her. I don't know, I wasn't thinkin', I just told him what she looked like and he said he would let us go if I got her over to the car. He said that they were looking for someone to help with one of their guys that got shot. I didn't have a reason not to believe them."

"Right. We were being attacked and you thought they were nice people."

"FINE! I was glad to have her out of my way. Ever since she was born I always had to watch her or play with her. If she wanted something I had to do it. So, yeah, I didn't think too hard about why someone was looking for women. I just wanted to get out of there, with Glenn. In one piece. Alive. And she was my ticket." 

She started pacing in front of the fireplace frantically pulling at her hands. "Everyone leaves me, everyone... My mama, Shawn, Annette, Daddy... " She glared at her father who was sitting on the sofa holding Carol's hand. "You know, I watched you run after her. You didn't even hear me screamin', beggin' you to come with me and Glenn. All you heard and saw was her just like you always did. You always loved Beth better! Shawn was your son, and Beth was your baby. I had nothing! After they shot at you and you fell, I thought you were dead. You didn't move, just laid there in the dirt. I just looked at you until Glenn told me it was time to go, so we left."

Hershel looked like he had been slapped. "Maggie Greene, you know better than that. I love all my children unconditionally. All of you, yes, even the son that wasn't my blood, but of my heart. Maggie, you were my firstborn, the one I changed my life and ways for, and I have always loved you even if you didn't think I did. Even when you were rebelling and fighting and getting arrested, I never stopped loving you. Even when I saw how mean you could be to Beth, I tried so hard to get you to love her, to want her. Annette never would let me punish you the way I wanted, she always told me you were just hurtin' over your mama. And when she died, I thought you would finally be there for your sister. To understand what it was like to lose your mama... "

"Whatever, Daddy, you always... "

"STOP!" Beth stood up from where she was sitting, swaying in place as she finally faced Maggie. The fighting between her father and sister was beginning to tear at her and she refused to be dragged back to that dark place she had been in once before. "Just stop it, both of you. I won't have this in my house! Daddy, I know you have always loved all of us. I have never questioned your love for any of us, even after Shawn and mama died. And, Maggie, I know how you feel about me. I've always known. Even when I was little I knew exactly what you thought about 'the little brat' your dad made you babysit. You weren't always careful about where you had your conversations, I'm sure you knew that." Beth wiped away the tears that were spilling down her cheeks and drew a shaky breath. "Mama always said you were just havin' growin' pains and ya missed your mama. I didn't really understand then, but I do now. And I want to thank you. Because of your selfishness, I have everything I could've ever wanted. I have... "

"Yes, perfect Beth wins again. Isn't that typical?" Maggie interrupted snidely. "I fight and kill and lose the man I love and the whole time you're sitting in your safe little world playing house with some stupid backwoods hick." Maggie snorted and pushed herself into Beth's personal space. "Well, I do have one thing on you. At least Daddy has one grandchild. I guess Bethy isn't perfect after all, or maybe the old man just can't get it up." 

Beth started to reply, but couldn't. Her mouth worked, but her thoughts were wild and all she could do was look at Maggie who was smirking at her. 

"Beth!" Daryl shoved past Maggie and caught Beth as she sank to the floor. "Beth, answer me."

Michonne grabbed Maggie and jerked her back out of the way and started whispering viciously in her ear. Maggie paled and sat back in the seat she had been in prior to the argument before staring at her father who was sitting with his head in his hands. Her old friend guilt started writhing away in her belly again. Jealousy screamed along her nerves as she watched the love that Beth naturally drew to herself. She had always been that way, easy to love, but the anger that Maggie held for her mama for dying and her daddy for moving on wouldn't let her admit it. The only person that Maggie had ever had to take her fierce anger out on was once again her victim. 

Carol had moved off the sofa to check Beth's breathing, kneeling at Daryl's side. "She's ok, Daryl, just fainted. I told her to take it easy, but you know how stubborn she is. Why don't you take her on up to bed? She needs to rest. If you need me, I'm right here."

Hershel voiced his agreement. "I'll check on her in the morning. 

You take care of Beth, Carol and I will continue here."

Daryl jerked a nod at Carol who moved back to her place beside Hershel. He swung easily to his feet, holding Beth securely against his chest as he did so. He took a step towards the door and the stairs, then turned around on Maggie locking a heavy glare on her. 

"Ya lucky ya got a Daddy and a sister that loves ya no matter how much of a bitch ya are. And ya damn lucky I love them back. Right now, I'm half a mind to send ya off ta take ya chances away from here. Ya better get ya fuckin' head on right or I'mma be the one dealin' with ya."

Maggie just stared at Daryl as he turned and carried Beth out of the room.

As soon as his footsteps were heard on the stairs, Rick confronted Maggie. "So this is what you and Glenn had been hidin' all that time? The man couldn't keep a secret, but somehow he managed to keep this one. Dammit, I know I made the decision for us to leave that mornin', but after what I saw on the farm, I honestly thought there was no way anyone else survived. If you'd told me that there was a chance even one of them was still alive, I woulda gone back, we woulda gone back. Sonofabitch!"

"I didn't have a choice, Rick! They were goin' to kill Glenn and rape me. The leader, after he got Beth, he told me that he would rape me and Beth both if I tried to help her. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't save her, but I could save me and Glenn. We had to get away from there while we could. I couldn't just sacrifice all of us. 

Anyone of you would have done the same!"

Everyone started talking at each other and over each other and yelling denials at Maggie, the noise quickly getting loud enough that no one heard Daryl come back in the room.

"Enough! Y'all gonna disturb Lil B and I ain't havin' that. Not now." Daryl didn't shout, but the steel in voice quickly silenced the room. "Carol, she's awake and she wants you. She's gettin' ready to wash up and lay down. Said she could use ya help. And the guest room is ready, figured you and Hershel'd stay tonight, keep an eye on her."

Carol chuckled and nodded, then kissed Hershel on the cheek.

"See you when you come up. I'll see to Beth and then I'm going to turn in. Today was a long day, and tomorrow probably will be too." She turned to the rest of the group. "Good night."

The group responded in kind, and then everyone was quiet, waiting for Daryl to say something himself. He didn't disappoint.

"S'been a long coupla days. Lil B isn't feelin' so good so Imma be keepin' her home tomorrow." He looked over to Hershel who nodded in agreement. "Hershel and Carol'll be home after breakfast and you can find them around town if ya need anything. But, I think it's best if we have some time ta ourselves. Y'all, too"

Rick opened his mouth to protest and Daryl held up his hand. "Nah, Rick, I gotta take care a mine. Lil B's had a rough time, and when I get her back feelin' like she's supposed ta, then we can talk."

Rick sighed but agreed. "You're right. Take care of your wife, She is the most important thing right now. I'm tellin' ya from experience. And tomorrow,'we can start looking for places we'll fit in. I know a few of us have some ideas in that direction, but some of us really need to think about what we want and what we want to do. And even where we want to be."

"Thanks, man. I'll catch up with ya in a coupla days."

Daryl stuck his hand out and shook Rick's who then herded his family out of the door and into the night. Daryl followed them onto the porch to douse the lanterns that were still flickering from their places. He returned to find Hershel sitting in the family room and Carol pouring them both tea.

"Thought you two could use a drink before bed. Beth's out like a light, and I am headed that way. Everything is out in the kitchen and the fires are banked except for this one. G'night you two."

Hershel and Daryl both said their goodnights and sat watching the remnants of the fire that glowed in the fireplace. 

"You a'ight?" Daryl asked.

Hershel heaved a sigh. "As alright as a man can be under the circumstances. I can't believe that Maggie believed that I didn't love her. Why didn't I see how jealous she had become?"

"Don't know, Hershel, but you know she can't stay here if she's gonna be crazy like this. Lil B don't deserve none a her sister's shit. Hell, neither do you."

"I can't... Daryl, I have a grandson that I haven't even met yet."

"Yes sir, you do. And you got another grandbaby on the way. I ain't sayin' we kick her out tomorrow, but we got to work somethin' out. I ain't riskin' Beth or our baby, not now, not ever. 

There's plenty a settlements she can live in and still be close."

"I know, son, I know. Beth has never deserved this hatred. She always hid it so well from me. Or maybe I just didn't want to see my child that way." Hershel sighed softly, his voice catching as he continued. "I guess I just always thought it was the petty jealousies of siblings. Shawn had his own share of actin' up and punishments that went along with that. Even Bethy wasn't perfect. But Maggie was just all the time every time you turned around. Annette called Maggie's tantrums and rebellions 'Middle Child Syndrome'. I never dreamed that it would turn into something like it has."

Hershel grew quiet and somewhat pensive as he sipped his tea. Daryl just stared into the fireplace, stroking his chin and lower lip in sync with the heartbeat of the smoldering coals. The mantle clock chimed one a.m. and drew him out of his thoughts. Daryl reached over and took the cup hanging loosely in Hershel's hand.

"Time for bed, old man. Ya need any help?"

Hershel had been dozing in his chair and started at Daryl's touch.

"No, I think I can make it. I've gotten quite good with this old peg leg."

Daryl snorted and set the cups on the mantle. "A'ight, let's try not to wake the house then."

Hershel smiled and followed Daryl up the stairs, albeit a bit more slowly. He whispered a final good night to his son in law and opened the door to the guest room. Stepping softly across the threshold, he found Carol was propped against the headboard of the big bed, reading instead of the sleeping he assumed she would be doing.

"I thought you were going to bed."

"I did too. But when I got settled in, I couldn't fall asleep, so I started to read."

Hershel got ready for bed, taking advantage of the clothes that Beth kept in the room for whenever he or Carol stayed overnight. "I guess it's a good thing that Mawmaw wanted company tonight."

Carol laughed as she slid down into the bed, settling in as Hershel settled himself. "She loves havin' all those kids spend the night!"

Hershel pressed a kiss to Carol's lips and whispered goodnight, and the two found sleep much more quickly than they imagined they would after everything that had happened that night. 

Daryl slipped into the bedroom to find Beth sleeping soundly curled around his pillow. Her blonde hair glowed in the low light of the lamp by the bed and he took a moment to marvel that this woman was actually his, a Dixon. He had come so far from those days when he first met Beth and had started teaching her about hunting and tracking. She had healed him of so many hurts and scars, but sometimes, the old pain and doubts and fears just tried to claw their way back into his soul. 

Maggie had certainly yanked that chain this evening. Daryl took a deep breath and let the hurt ease away. She didn't know how wrong she had been when she had thrown the lack of kids in Beth's face. He was angry with Maggie and hurt at her insinuations, but he let it all fall away. He blew out the light, silently got undressed, and slid into the bed curling protectively around Beth, one hand resting on her belly as he fell asleep to her gentle breaths.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my tardiness! I was at Walker Stalker Atlanta this weekend, and I didn't realize that it would throw me off of my writing schedule as it did. Of course, I think it was worth it - I got to meet Norman Reedus and he is the absolute best of the best! Love that man! Now on with the show... not my sandbox, I'm just digging around!

"Rick! Just the man I was lookin' for. Need to talk at ya a minute."

Abraham started up the Hotel's porch steps as Rick was stepping out into the crisp morning air. Breakfast was over, and now it was time to start planning the rest of their lives and getting settled into their new home. As early a start as Rick had gotten, it seemed that Abraham was a step ahead of the rest of the group in that respect.

"You're out and about early, what can I do for ya?" Rick asked, taking in the man's excitement with no little bit of curiosity.

"Had to go meet with my new boss. Just wanted to let you know that me and Rosita'll be gone a bit and when we get back, we're movin' out of the boardin' house. We aren't ditchin' the group, just branchin' out, hopin' to make a little somethin' here."

Rick looked at the man in surprise. "Leavin'? Where to?"

The big man looked especially happy. "Headed to the great state of Alabama, believe it or not. Talladega motherdickin' Speedway! Aunt Dottie is friends with the lead trader for the long hauls, and she told him about me and my military experience. He asked if we wanted to come along. There's more military at the trading post. Seems to be their base since it's central to most of the communities, so we thought we'd see if we could help and if there's anyone I knew from before."

Rick nodded, pursing his lips. "Alright, good enough. Y'all be safe out there. You said you're comin' back, right?"

"Hell yeah, Aunt Dottie'd tan my ass if I didn't come back. She showed us a house not too far from her, think she's hintin' somethin'." Abraham boomed a laugh. "We'll be comin' back with the trading team. Just helpin' out really, maybe getting involved with the security teams."

Rick made to step down past Abraham, slapping him on the back as he did. "Good. We need to find our places here in the Cove. I think this is goin' to be a good thing for us if we let it. Be seein' ya as soon as ya get back. Be safe, Abe, watch out for Rosita."

Abraham rolled his eyes, nodded, and shook Rick's hand then headed into the Hotel to get Rosita and their stuff and to tell Dottie good-bye.

Several hours later Rick found himself in the kitchen at Hershel's house. He had run into the man in the general store helping Carol go over the final inventory checklist for the trading group and giving her assistant final instructions on what was needed and what was wanted from the trading post. The Cove had had a great harvest and had been able to spare more things for trade than before. Everything had been packed up and the traders and security team loaded into military trucks. Hershel laughed at the look on Rick's face as they watched the convoy set out for Alabama and the Talladega Trading Post. Raising a hand to forestall all the questions that were getting ready to explode from the man, Hershel invited him home instead.

"Just because we don't use vehicles in the Cove every day doesn't mean we don't have them. As long as the military has the fuel, we will use it. Not to mention it's quicker and safer to travel to Talladega this way. Atlanta is still dangerous. It's full of walkers, they seem drawn to the noise that the city makes and there are still some bad elements out there among the living. No one goes near Atlanta on foot anymore."

Rick nodded. "I didn't realize Atlanta had gotten so bad. I would have thought it would be deserted by now, not noisy and full of walkers." Rick shrugged as he continued. "Yeah the walkers are bad enough, but it seems like the turn brought out the worst in people, or maybe it's just the good don't survive."

"Oh, there are good people, Rick, this place, and our neighbor communities are proof of that. But we've also come to the realization that things are black and white now. There are no shades of grey when it comes to surviving. You fight or you die. Sometimes you have to do things that we wouldn't have even thought about ten years ago." Hershel chuckled. "I tried to keep things like they were until Daryl set me straight, calling this world the New Wild West. And he was right. I fought him for too long, but I was finally convinced."

"Hmmm... maybe you have a point. I tried so hard to hang on to the civilization of the world we lived in, and I'm seein' now that I was wrong. Lori and even Dale just pushed that, if we don't hold on to the old, we would lose our humanity." Rick shook his head. "I wanted to hang on to that too. Losing everything we knew was scary."

"Even scarier is what not adapting could lead to," Hershel answered. "We have managed to set up a justice system with our neighbors. It is very much like the Old West here."

"I see that now. A justice system? You and Daryl will have to fill us in on that next time we are all together." Rick cleared his throat and glanced at Hershel. "So, how are Daryl and Beth? She ok after the other night?"

Hershel smiled. "I think Daryl could survive anything. My Bethy is strong. She was hurt, but she will survive, too. It's what she does. Daryl taught her well, showed her that steel deep inside that I didn't even know she had in her." Hershel sighed and looked at Rick. "I hope you know that I don't condone what Maggie did, I understand it, but I don't condone it. And I certainly don't like it."

Hershel got up from his seat and walked towards the stove. He turned and motioned to Rick. "Well, come on, Carol won't be home for lunch today. She has to work in the store and she has a meeting. If we want to eat, got to make it ourselves. I'll even tell you a story while we eat."

Michonne had stayed behind when Rick had left to look for Hershel and to explore the small town they were now trying to fit in to. She had made up her mind that she needed to speak to Maggie, but he didn't want an audience in case things got ugly.

Rick had enough on his plate, and he didn't need to be playing psychotherapist to someone who likely didn't want to talk anyway. She finished her breakfast much more slowly than normal in an effort to get Maggie alone. Slowly, the rest of the group finished eating and each went their own ways looking to explore the Cove more thoroughly and to find out what jobs might be available. Finally, they were the only two left in the dining room, and Maggie turned on Michonne.

"You babysittin' me today? Can't I be trusted to behave?"

Michonne sighed, "no Maggie, I'm not babysitting you. But I am going to talk to you, and you are going to sit and listen."

Maggie scoffed and moved to get up from her place at the table and reached down to pick up her son.

"Sit back down!" Michonne very rarely took on this tone of voice, but Maggie was beginning to piss her off with the attitude. "It's time you lost the chip on your shoulder, Maggie. Are you looking to be kicked out of this place?"

Maggie fell back into her seat, looking at her son who was still playing with the food on his plate.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your anger issues and Beth, and the fact that Daryl Dixon will send you away if you can't learn to live here peacefully, and that means getting along with Beth and your dad."

"Of course we have to coddle poor, pitiful Beth. Whatever is best for her, whatever makes her happy." Maggie was snide and slammed her hand on the table startling baby Hershel who started to fuss. "Dixon can't do anything anyway, so they can just stay away from me."

Michonne was about to answer when a voice came from the doorway.

"So you're the sister."

Maggie just glared at Dottie who had come into the room to clean up. "You're the one who left Miss B and Doc behind. I always wanted to meet you so I could give you a piece of my mind, but I find I don't care to bother with that anymore. I just feel real sorry for ya. And I thank my lucky stars that it was Miss B and Daryl that found us. The Dixons and the Greenes are good people, they have been good to us and to the Cove. I got a feelin' that a lot of us would be dead if you had been here. And if you think for one minute that Daryl Dixon can't kick you out of the Cove, you haven't been paying attention."

Maggie stared at the woman as she collected dishes and stalked out of the dining room. "At least I'm willin' ta fight."

Michonne had had enough of Maggie by this time. "Maggie, you have got to be the most selfish, self-centered person I have ever met. You really think you have been a benefit to this group? Let me tell you the truth. Glenn was the benefit, Glenn was the reason that you were even tolerated. You never did anything that wasn't for Glenn. You would have sacrificed us all for him.

You have a huge chip on your shoulder, and it isn't attractive. You wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for Glenn and now his son."

Maggie stared at Michonne in shock. She couldn't believe that she wasn't appreciated for all she had done since they left the farm. Everything she had done was to make sure that Glenn, the center of her world was safe, and that meant she would and did do anything that the group needed.

"I've done EVERYTHIN' for this group... "

"Maggie, stop. You have done nothing for the group. Everything you have done since you met Glenn was designed to keep him with you. Look, this is the deal. You will do whatever you need... "

"Oh My God! Beth... "

Michonne jumped up. "Maggie! Listen to yourself. You have got to stop. This has NOTHING to do with Beth. This anger you have, this single-mindedness has nothing to do with her. This is about you and your mom. It's ok to be angry, but you have to direct it at the person who deserves it, not an innocent bystander. I may not have known Beth or your dad, but I have heard the stories, and I have heard you say that everyone leaves you. They didn't leave you and they don't deserve your hate or anger. If you need to be mad, fine, be mad at your mom. You should have done this years ago. You have to face the truth, then you can let it go. And if you don't work this out, it will kill you. Trust me, I know."

Michonne turned to walk to the door, she stopped but didn't face the other woman. "Maggie, I am giving you one chance to find a way t fix this or you won't stay here. I won't have you endangering the rest of us, or losing Judith and Carl, or little Hershel a safe home because you can't get over something that wasn't your fault, your dad's fault, OR Beth's fault. Think about it. Do you really want to have to find another place after everything?"

Michonne didn't wait for Maggie to answer, she just walked out of the room. She had an appointment with a shopkeeper, and she didn't want to be late.

Beth was chafing after a full day of enforced bed rest. She was tired and grumpy and Daryl was driving her crazy with his constant hovering and his own cabin fever. Luckily, he had been willing to listen to Carol before she had left that morning and he brought Beth downstairs into the office. It was really more a library than an office, but Beth said that was too uppity for regular folk like them, so Daryl just accepted it and called it the library behind her back.

He carried her down and sat her on the plush couch that fit neatly under the only window in the room. After plumping up the pillow he had thrown in the corner for her to lean on, he went over to stoke a small fire in the woodstove. Even though it had warmed up a little bit in the afternoons, the nights and mornings were still cold, and the house didn't lose the chill it had taken on. Satisfied that the room was beginning to warm up, and Beth would be comfortable, Daryl came back to the couch to help her get situated.

"You hungry?" Daryl asked as he fussed over the blanket that he had thrown over Beth's legs.

"I can fix us somethin', Daryl, you don't have to wait on me hand and foot."

"Nah, Li'l B, I got it. You need ta rest, got the little one ta think about. You want some of that soup Carol brought? Or a sandwich?"

Beth was tempted to say no just so Daryl would back off a little, but she knew he would only worry more if she did, besides, her tummy was starting to rumble. Ever since they had found out she was pregnant, he had been worried about every little thing Beth did. And after she had collapsed during her argument with Maggie, he had been terrified even if he wouldn't admit to anyone but himself and maybe Beth.

"A bowl of soup and a sandwich would be nice. What kind is it?"

"She made corn chowder and chicken salad."

"That sounds good, I'll just go sit... "

"No, you won't. You sit here, I'mma bring you your lunch."

Beth glared at Daryl, but he wouldn't budge so she finally agreed very ungracefully. "Ok, but only if you eat with me. If ya don't, I won't eat either."

Beth leaned back on her pillow and crossed her arms over her chest. Her look dared Daryl to argue, so he just jerked a nod at her, and told her he would be right back.

"Ya may look like an angel, but ya nothin' but a demon, girl."

"Hmph. Takes one ta know one." Beth retorted to his retreating back. When Daryl left the room Beth poked her tongue out at the door. She almost bit her tongue when she heard Daryl call back.

"Git ya tongue back in ya mouth or I'll bite for ya, L'il B."

"Ooo, that man!" Beth never could figure out how he knew everything that went on around him. That man had some sort of sixth sense for sure!

Carl and Enid were walking along the creek that widened into more of a river as it cut across the valley floor of the Cove. Both teens had visited several places and talked to people, each trying to find where they might fit in in this new place.

"I'm tired of fighting, Carl. I just want to sit back and let things be easy for a while."

Carl nodded in agreement. "I know. I thought I wanted to join up with the guards or something like that, but I just can't." Carl stopped and sat down on a boulder that nestled in a bend of the creek. He sat watching the water rush by as Enid joined him, taking his hand as they settled onto the huge rock.

Carl scoffed quietly to himself. "I am such a brat."

Enid looked at Carl in surprise. "What? No, you aren't"

"Yeah, I have been since even before my mom died. I wanted to be a grown up and dad tried so hard to keep me a kid. I hated him for a long time. Thought he was being mean, being a hardass. Now I see what he was doing, and I regret not just listening to him."

Enid squeezed his hand. "I know, I did the same at Alexandria. Always running, hiding. I was so mad at my mom and dad for dying and leaving alone. I lashed out at everyone."

"Yeah, you want to know what's so bad? My dad tried to put his gun down at the prison. He decided to farm. He made me help and I hated him for it. I made fun of him behind his back and to his face. I didn't care if I hurt him. I wanted to because I thought he wasn't being a man. I thought a man had to be like Shane."

Carl stared up at the bright blue Autumn sky. There were a few high clouds, but mostly it was clear and you could feel the cold air creeping in under what was left of the veneer of summer.

"I made a decision and I hope you will support me. I would like to think that maybe one day we can get our own house together."

Enid almost tumbled the two off the boulder when she grabbed him in a fierce hug. "I was hoping you would say that. Now, what decision have you made? Because I have an announcement for you."

Carl smiled. "Can you believe I want to be a farmer? After we went around with Morgan the other day and saw all the fields and orchards, I just felt like I need to step back and do something to provide for the family, not just to protect them."

Enid smiled at Carl. "Do you think a farmer could ever fall in love with a teacher?"

Carl grinned back and leaned towards Enid. "I think it would be real easy." He pressed a kiss to her lips.

Leaning back, he slapped his hands on his thighs then slid off the rock back to the ground. He held his hand out, offering Enid help as she joined him to resume their walk.

"There are kids here, we just haven't met them. They keep them away from newcomers to protect them. Beth is one of the teachers during the winter and she and one of the other teachers asked if I wanted to help. So, I said yes. I start when school open at the beginning of December."

Carl hugged his girl and pulled her back towards town. "We better get back, Dad said that we were all getting together again. Hershel promised to tell more of how they ended up at the Cove."

They got back in time to eat a quick supper before filling the parlor again. Hershel, Carol, Beth, and Daryl were already waiting in the cozy room. Hershel thanked everyone for joining them again.

"Now where were we?"

Carol patted Hershel's arm. "Maybe you should let me take over here, honey. You were out of it for quite a bit." She looked at their family sitting and waiting for the story to begin.

"We had just gotten back into Atlanta when we came across... " And the past washed over them like a tidal wave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing around~

Daryl was standing in the fenced in parking lot outside Grady Memorial Hospital. He was fidgety, picking at his crossbow strap as he looked around getting a feel of his surroundings. He was waiting on the sergeant that had brought them to Atlanta to find Hershel a real doctor. The soldier had asked him to stay behind, that he wanted to give him directions to Canton and the armory if anything happened, or if they just ever wanted to rejoin the Guard unit. Daryl appreciated the fall back plan that they were being offered. He wasn't really happy about the idea of staying somewhere that he didn't have some sort of control or input into what was going on on a regular basis. There was really no choice, though. Hershel was in dire trouble, and Daryl was going to do whatever it took to make sure Beth didn't lose anyone else. She had just started coming back to the girl he knew from before the farm fell. He hadn't liked that quiet wisp that haunted his days and nights like a ghost. So, they would stay at this hospital that was crawling with cops and a handful of patients and stragglers left behind after the evacuation of Atlanta. The soldiers they had been traveling with assured him that they would be at the Canton Armory, but if something happened and the soldiers had to leave, they would have an escape plan and would send someone back to Grady to let them know what was going on. They would all go from there. Daryl thanked the guys he had struck up an unlikely friendship with.

"If things don't work out here, we'll prob'ly need a place to go to regroup. I don't think stayin' in the city is a good idea but don't got a lot a choice right now. M'pretty sure, anythin' happens to Hershel, Beth won't want to stay here."

Sgt. Lewis nodded in agreement. "I understand completely. You know, if it hadn't been for you, we would have all died in that ambush. LT was a good man, and he had the company's loyalty, but most of these kids are desk jockeys, they've never been anywhere or used a gun except on the range. You being there helped. Sgt. Johnson was the only other combat veteran, besides me. If you hadn't been there to help us get ready to fight the dead, we wouldn't have been able to stop that bandit. We had gotten off lucky up 'til that moment. And there's no telling what that guy would have done with all our weapons. So, we owe you. If you ever need anything, you know where to find us."

"I 'spect he was looking to become the king of his world." Daryl disparaged with a grunt. "A lot a that's gonna be goin' 'round. People's mean, and now they ain't got nothin' to keep 'em from bein' that way."

Sgt. Lewis shook his head. "No, sir. Not on my watch, not in my state. We are planning on hitting all the armories we can think of, looking for more military. Canton will be our central base and we'll go out and raid every armory within a week's travel."

The sergeant waved a hand at the corporal standing by the lead Humvee. The younger man rushed over with a map in one hand a sheet of paper in the other.

"Here's a map with every armory I could remember from different training and ops we've done. Canton should have a more complete listing. We're going to make sure that any more innocent people like yourselves aren't in danger from thugs like the one that attacked us."

Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek before nodding his head. "A'ight, I can respect that. Just make sure ya don't let that go ta ya own head. Don't be the thug ya want to fight."

Sgt. Lewis nodded and stuck his hand out. "I swear, Dixon, next time you see me, we will be ready to take care of anyone that needs help. I swore an oath and even if my country is gone, my oath isn't. And I was serious, if you don't want to or can't stay in Atlanta, you have a place with us. All of you do."

Daryl shook the man's hand and then watched as he climbed into his vehicle, and one of the resident police officers let the two Humvees out of the gate. He then turned to walk into the hospital they had brought Hershel hoping to save his life. As Daryl made his way up the stairs into the inhabited part of the hospital, he got a shiver down his spine and he could feel the fine hairs on his arms and the back of his neck raise. He tried to shake it off as nothing, but all he could think of was Beth telling him about the heebie-jeebies and how Shane caused her to have them. He didn't know anything about heebie-jeebies or shivers or anything like that, but he knew when his gut was telling him to step carefully, to be aware. And Grady Memorial Hospital had rubbed Daryl the wrong way ever since they had reached it earlier that day. It wasn't as if the people in it were mean, they took Hershel and the girls straight in, but there was a wrongness about the place. Of course, it could just be all the cops running around. He didn't really like or trust cops, really anyone in authority, his childhood and his time with Merle had shown him a seedier side to normally good people. Something wasn't right in this place, but until Hershel was healthy or dead, there was nothing he could do but keep an eye on things and not let his guard down for even a moment.

Daryl finally reached the fifth floor where the majority of the occupants resided. As he rounded the corner to what had been the nurse's station and was now the de facto command center for the police, he almost ran over a lady cop who looked anything but happy to see him. Her dark hair was pulled into a severe bun, and she wore a bulletproof vest in what seemed to be a trick to appear bigger than she actually was.

"Are you Dixon? I assume you are the other refugee with the Greene's?" The cold edge of the woman's voice came as no surprise either.

"Yeah," Daryl grunted, not at all impressed with the cop's attempt to intimidate him.

"The gentleman is in surgery. I was asked to let you know that you have been assigned rooms at the end of the hall to your left.

The two women in your party are already there. If you need anything, we have people here that can assist you."

"A'ight. You need somethin' else?"

The officer sniffed and pushed passed Daryl as he stood there and smirked at her irritation.

Daryl continued on past the desks at the nurse's station, very aware of the stares he was receiving from the handful of cops, and of the stares from the civilians that were also wandering around the halls. He ignored them, just made his way to the end of the hall and the two doors that had white paper taped to them. One read Greene, the other Dixon. He noticed that most of the rooms had similar placards, and made a note of how many were occupied.

He found Carol and Beth in the room marked Greene. It was a typical semi-private hospital room with two beds, two bedside tables, and a sink with mirror and built-in cabinets. There was also an attached bathroom.

Carol looked up from the book she was reading when Daryl entered the room. Beth was lying on the bed closest to the door, softly snoring. He watched her for a moment before unfolding the blanket at the foot of the bed and draping it over her slight figure. That done, Daryl silently made his way to the chair that was next to Carol's.

"Any word yet?"

"No, I finally convinced Beth to rest. She is exhausted and scared. Thanks for covering her, she wouldn't let me when she laid down. She was trying really hard not to nap while Hershel was gone."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, it took so long. Lewis was givin' me a map to find 'em when we leave here. And some ideas. Just so's ya know, we got a place outside this damn city." Daryl peeked at Beth to make sure she was still asleep. "Not sure I trust this place. Somethin' is settin' me on edge and I don't know what yet."

Carol looked at Daryl in alarm. "You don't think they're goin' to hurt us?"

"Nah, just somethin' ain't kosher about the setup is all. Just keep ya eyes and ears open. And whatever ya do, don't let Beth outta ya sight."

"I can do that."

Daryl nodded in thanks and settled back into the chair. "I'mma catch me a quick nap, you be a'ight for a bit?"

Carol smiled and nodded, and Daryl closed his eyes, slipping into a light sleep relatively quickly. He didn't even flinch when she pulled another blanket out of the closet and gently tucked him in. They were all so tired, it wasn't surprising that he and Beth had knocked out so quickly when given the chance.

He was awakened about two hours later when Hershel was brought into the room. It had taken the doctor awhile to work on him as he had had to amputate the leg below the knee. The shattered bone had done irreparable damage to the tissue of Hershel's leg, and even in the best of circumstances, it was a bad injury. They had cleaned the wound, pumped the man full of high-powered antibiotics to stave off the infection that hadn't quite settled into his blood yet, and then trimmed the shattered bone and torn flesh and sewn everything up around a drain. The stump was heavily bandaged and the doctor came in to talk to the family about aftercare.

"Mrs. Greene, your husband has had a traumatic injury and he may still not pull through, however, if he gets through the next few days, I think he will recover completely. If and when he does, we have a small selection of prosthesis here at the hospital that we can try on him. Right now, we have closed the wound with the exception of where the drain is. When the stump is healed, we will remove the drain and finish closing things up. I know it isn't ideal, but we do what we can with what we have to work with."

Carol didn't answer at first, she was reeling in shock at the assumption that she and Hershel were married. Before she could recover and correct the man, Daryl spoke up.

"What're his chances really?"

The doctor looked at Daryl as if sizing him up. "Better than they were when you got him here."

Daryl nodded and looked over at Beth who had woken up and was quietly listening to the doctor as she watched her father breathe in the bed next to her. The relief on her face as she listened to the doctor was worth coming back to Atlanta and worth staying in this hospital. Daryl sat back, not completely comfortable with their circumstances, but at least a lot less worried. He was still getting those shivers up and down his spine, and he knew better than to accept this place at face value. Hell, the CDC had shown him that, but he was going to allow the others to relax and regroup before he warned them to be on their guard, what he had told Carol was enough. Beth and Hershel needed to feel safe. Taking care of Beth was his job, and Hershel was included in that now. He would keep his family safe. He could do that for all of them for a bit.

Living at the hospital was a lot different from the farm and even the camp with the National Guard. Time passed oddly because most of the time, they were only exposed to the artificial lights of the ward. Daryl had ventured out several times a week, but as he didn't particularly trust the cops, and a couple of them had taken a quick dislike to him, it didn't happen often, and even then he went alone.

It had three months since they had been dropped off at Grady Memorial. Hershel had recovered better than they could have hoped for and had only needed one minor surgery to remove the drain from his wound and close it up completely. The stump of his leg had healed enough that they had finally allowed him to be fitted for a prosthesis and relearn to walk. He had been doing very well with Carol and Beth to help him. When he had first woken up, they had told him of the assumption that he was married to Carol. They had decided that it would be best to keep to that story because they had noticed a pattern in the system at Grady. The few families that were there were left alone for the most part, but any singles were considered fair game and pursued by the officers and staff. Nothing bad was happening that they could tell, but there was a lot of tension in the common areas, the cafeteria, and the waiting room where they had one tv hooked up to a DVD player. A couple of the police officers had even flirted with or made innuendos towards Beth. She had taken to staying in one of their rooms unless she was with Daryl or Carol. Nurse Jones had told Captain Hanson, the head of the group at the hospital that she didn't think they were married, but that Beth and Daryl were together. That was now the topic of discussion in Hanson's private rooms.

Officer Dawn Lerner was tucking in her shirt and buttoning up as Hanson laid, still nude, across his bed.

"I don't understand what this fascination that you, Lamson, and Gorman have with that girl."

Hanson laughed. "Of course you don't. You've never been a sweet little morsel. I think you were born with a poker up your perky ass, Dawn."

Dawn drew in a stiff breath and turned to her boss turned lover with a nasty smirk. "Yes, well, not all of us can be soft, now can we? Of course, some men are just afraid of a real woman."

Hanson frowned at the comment. "Watch your mouth, Lerner, or you might find you are no longer needed here." Hanson hit the floor and began to jerk his own uniform on. "Don't think I haven't noticed you eyeing that trailer trash she's shacked up with. Get back to work."

Dawn shoved past the man knocking him off balance. "At least he is something to look at." She laughed nastily. "Be careful, old man, you wouldn't want to fall and break a hip." The door slammed behind her as she left Hanson nursing his wounded pride and a grudge towards Daryl Dixon.

Beth and Carol were in the cafeteria when it started. Gorman and Lamson had come in behind the two and had started making comments. At first, the girls ignored them, but they quickly got more vulgar. Carol finally had enough and got in Gorman's face.

"Watch what you say to my daughter. I will kick your ass if you come near her again."

Gorman bucked up and started to say something when Lamson grabbed his arm. He turned to see Captain Hanson standing there with a frown. Hanson approached the group and asked what was going on. Carol didn't waste any time telling him. After hearing her out, Hanson told the two officers to report to the desk for new assignments and assured Carol and Beth it wouldn't happen again. Lamson walked away with no complaints, but he had to drag Gorman with him as that one continued to make comments.

"I surely am sorry that you two ladies had to endure that. I try to keep my people in line, things like this aren't tolerated, but you know how it is in close quarters. Things happen. Please let me know if anyone crosses the line again."

With a small salute, Hanson walked away leaving Carol and Beth trying to grasp what had just happened.

Carol took Daryl aside later and told him what had occurred in the cafeteria. She stopped him from going and doing something rash, but she could tell it was a near thing.

"Listen, Daryl. I don't know what's going on, but we need to start thinking about getting out of here."

Daryl nodded and promised he would start making arrangements.

After the incident, things settled down for a short time, but things finally came to a head. Beth stayed in one of the two rooms, even to eat. No one had bothered her since the situation in the cafeteria, but she wasn't taking chances, not after what happened on the farm. If she wasn't with her dad she was Daryl's little shadow again, and he continued to work with her on fighting and knife work. They didn't wrestle like they had when they were out in the woods, but they did the motions and he would have her practice while he watched and corrected her stance or handhold.

Daryl had taken to going on runs with some of the hospital people as a way of repaying them for their help with Hershel. No payment had been asked for, but it didn't sit right that they didn't contribute something. He would go and help scavenge or provide a lookout for the others when they went looking for supplies. They had always gone on short runs, nothing really big, but they were planning a major run for the next day. Hanson had asked Daryl if he was willing to go. Daryl agreed and spent the next couple of hours getting his gear ready. He had left the girls with Hershel and had made his way to the cafeteria to find something to eat. As he passed one of the closed-off stairwells, he heard his name. Glancing at the window in the door, he saw Dawn Lerner. She cracked the door open and hissed at him to come there. Making a quick decision and glancing around, he did just that.

"A'ight. I'm here."

"Listen, I don't like you, you don't like me. But you need to get your family out of here."

"Why?"

"Hanson wants your little blonde."

Daryl sneered at the dark-haired woman. "She gets touched, I'll kill who did it. S'a promise."

"Well, the run tomorrow is a cover to get rid of you. Hanson promised Lamson and Gorman a share if they take you out."

Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek as he studied Dawn. "Yeah? Why do ya care? Said it yaself, ya don't like me."

"Hanson and I have an understanding and ever since you've been here, he hasn't been as interested. And I don't like the way things are going lately. We've lost people because he's taking unnecessary risks. He's too busy trying to figure out a way to kill you to see that things are getting bad out there."

"What happens if I trust ya tellin' me the truth?"

"You get to live another day."

"Just so's ya know. If ya lyin', I don't got a problem killin' ta protect mine."

Dawn just nodded. "Fair enough."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine...

Daryl Dixon was a hunter and a tracker. He was also an observer of people and surroundings. He could get madder than a wet hen and could be as mean as a damn pissed off copperhead, only with less warning. He could also calmly plan for every contingency and see an exit from every situation. It wasn't always ideal, and he had the scars to prove it, but he could get out of any scrape. People often overlooked him, however, because he was so quiet, but there was a method to the madness. Because of his quietness, people tended to talk in front of Daryl. They just assumed he was an ignorant hick and he let them. Before they left the hospital on the medical supply run, he knew exactly what area of the city they were going to hit, and he knew what was planned each step of the way. He was a smart man, and he knew, even without Lerner's warning, that the two cops he was riding with had no intention of having him return to Grady Memorial. At least, not alive. And that was ok. What they didn't know was that Daryl knew where they were going, what they were planning, and he had an edge they had no idea about. All of those solo runs had come in handier than anyone could have ever known. And the run last night, the one no one but he and Carol knew about had paid off in spades. 

The group of officers and civilians from the hospital had received their final instructions from Captain Hanson and had moved out to hit a supposedly deserted medical facility. They needed more meds and first aid supplies as they had not really been rationing them. People were taking the ibuprofen and acetaminophen like candy for every little ache and pain. The hospital was already in short supply of other medicines because they had been used when the turn first happened and they had no idea what they were facing. This went on until Doctor Montrose finally told the Captain that they needed to start looking for medical supplies after he has asked for something for a headache. Lerner and Shepard had been tasked with going over the hospital inventory. What they found wasn't good. The three nurses that still remained in the hospital told the officers that they had been instructed to allow people to use supplies as needed. Because of this, there was a shortage of over the counter meds, antiseptic, and bandages. It didn't take long to realize that they were going through supplies to quickly and that it was too late to do anything but scavenge for more. They had hit all the area pharmacies and small clinics - which gained them a new doctor by the name of Edwards - and while that gave them a good stockpile considering that most of them had been hit by people evacuating Atlanta, they still needed more things along the lines of antibiotics and narcotics. 

So this was the reason given by Hanson for such a large scale run. Some of the others had argued for a smaller party or for the group to be split up and sent to different places, but Hanson refused. Ever since his argument with Dawn over the little blonde and the trailer trash she was sleeping with, Hanson had become increasingly difficult and erratic. He started wasting supplies on runs that didn't gain anything but dead men, including Doctor Montrose who had been forced to go out on a run by Hanson - he was now insisting that everyone pull their own weight. Besides that, he kept trying to talk to Beth who wasn't having anything to do with anyone other than her family. 

This run was going to be the finale of a plan he had been plotting for several weeks. He already had his condolence speech ready for when the team came back with the dead Dixon in tow. He had made sure that Gorman knew to bring the body back. He didn't want Beth to have any hope that he had survived. Besides, it would do him good to see the man taken down. Dawn might then remember which side her bread was buttered on. Little did he know that plans never work out the way you hope, and certainly not when Daryl Dixon is two steps ahead of you.

"Carol, gotta sec?"

"Certainly, what do you need?" She followed Daryl over toward the window at the end of the hall. between their two rooms.

"Keep an eye on Beth. I'll be back, and then we headin' out. I already got a way ta get outta Atlanta and enough supplies for 'bout a week. And my bike's hid a little ways away. Figured they might try to mess with it, so's I told 'em it was wrecked last time I went out." 

"You got a car and supplies? Without help? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Keepin' under the radar. Now, I got a coupla bags last time I's out. You and Beth pack 'em up with whatever ya think. Blankets, clothes, anythin' we collected while we been here, but not food or meds. Don't want anyone to notice nothin'"

"Where are you going? I don't understand."

"I'm goin' on a run tonight. Can't be seen, so Imma need ya help in and out. Don't tell Beth, but I got a warnin' 'bout tomorrow. Looks like the cops wanna make a move on Beth and they need to get rid a me first."

Carol stared at Daryl in shock, and when she opened her mouth to fuss, answer, cry, question, he just held up his hand.

"Don't. We been knowin' this was comin', and I ain't lettin' nothin' happen to any of ya. I got a plan and I'll be back in two hours. Let me in that stairwell across from the cafeteria."

Carol nodded and watched as Daryl melted into the shadows that embraced the hospital after dark. 

It was the longest two hours Carol had ever spent. She was just glad that Beth and Hershel were so absorbed in the game of rummy that they were playing, that they didn't notice Daryl's absence. They barely even looked up with Carol said she was going to the cafeteria for some tea and asked if either wanted any. So Carol made her way down to the next floor and let Daryl onto the floor through the locked door where he had met with Lerner the day before. They went into the cafeteria and got four drinks before going back upstairs. No one, not even Gorman on his rounds noticed anything strange.

The next day, Daryl got up early and got dressed quickly. There was a knock at the door and Daryl got his gear and headed out to the desk. He had tried not to wake Beth, but even as quiet as he was, she woke up as soon as he slipped from the bed. She didn't speak, just helped him get his things, and then handed him the gift she had for him. It was a quiver she had made from a piece of plastic tubing that had contained medical posters. She had found several in a storage closet right down from their rooms. The elderly lady that stayed in the room next to them had told her that the closet was used as a catchall of things that no one wanted. Beth had found a treasure trove of stuff, including several sizes of the tubing and extra blankets that needed to be mended, and a small collection of mismatched tools. After everyone had gone into their rooms for the night, Beth and Carol had emptied that closet. Now, while Daryl was out on this run, the two of them sat on the floor in the Greene's room and went through everything.

Beth was painstakingly boring a hole into the two ends of a fourth plastic tube. As she finished, she took a roll of nylon rope and threaded it through the bottom hole. Running it out of the top, she tied a sturdy knot. Before pulling it back through and tugging as hard as she could, she used a BIC lighter she had found in a cigar box and burned the knot. She watched it melt into a ball, and dipped it into a cup of water to harden it. When Beth was satisfied that it was secure, she cut enough cord to make a carry strap and did the same to the other end. 

"What's all this for? I mean the plastic tubes." Carol asked as she went through a sack full of odds and ends of office supplies. 

Beth looked up from what she was concentrating on. "I figured that it would help if we had something waterproof to protect essentials when we leave."

Carol's head snapped up. "What do you mean?" She asked with a grimace.

"I know Daryl has something he's planning. It's about those cops, the ones that keep bothering me. I'm not the only one, you know."

"I know, sweetie, but after what happened before, he is being cautious."

Beth nodded. "I know, that's why I'm not mad, just figured I'd be ready to run when he said the word."

Carol looked up at Hershel who was sitting in the small recliner. He smiled at her and just shook his head.

"Ok, well, Daryl wants us to be ready to move out as soon as he says. No food or water, no medical supplies. He has them already."

Hershel spoke up then. "I figured that is the reason behind all those trips by himself. He's been planning this for a while."

The two women didn't answer. They went back to the jobs they had been given. When Daryl Dixon came back in the hospital, alive and as well as one could be after an attempted murder, the Greene's were ready to go, and the few that stayed behind were glad to see the back of them.

Daryl leaned his head back on the rest and closed his eyes. The two officers waited about five minutes, and when the man seemed to be asleep, started talking.

Gorman was driving and Lamson kept looking back at their passenger. "He's asleep. Why don't we just do it now, save the trouble of setting up an accident?"

"Captain wants a body and a bite. For a piece of that little blonde, I'm going to follow orders."

"Gorman, you are such a pig. What are you going to do if Hanson changes his mind?"

"He won't if he wants to stay in charge."

Lamson snorted and looked back at Daryl again. "You aren't just a pig, Gorman, you are an idiot."

"Shut up."

Daryl just continued to breathe easy and rest.

He was actually almost dozing when Gorman piped up again.

"Almost there, man, don't forget we go in the front and the others will take the back. There isn't any other way out. If we can get them in that courtyard, we can surprise them. I'll put a bullet is the hick and we can take out that damn gangbanger."

Lamson hmm'd in response and Daryl noticed a definite change in his breathing. Smirking to himself, he relished that uncertainty that was creeping in. Hand tightening on his crossbow, there was going to be a surprise alright, just not the one Gorman was counting on.

The courtyard was a mess, in fact, the whole place was. The idiots that Hanson had recruited to loot the place didn't really have any experience, and a good many of them dropped their weapons and became walker food. Some were there just to help keep their home supplied and surrendered to the soldiers that came out of nowhere. The courtyard was the center of the fiasco. Gorman, Lamson, and two of the civilian thugs that ran around with them were down on their knees, guns to the backs of their heads, trying to figure out where things had gone wrong. 

Daryl was still standing, talking to a couple of Hispanic men and another in uniform. 

"Dixon, how the hell are you? Did the old man survive?" Sgt. Lewis was grinning and stuck a hand out to the hunter. "We were coming back through on our way back to Canton when we came on a couple of guys having some walker trouble. They brought us here and I couldn't believe the story I heard about a redneck and the cops trying to kill him. So we decided to stick around and lend a hand."

Daryl chuffed a laugh. "We coulda handled it, but I'm glad to see ya. Makes what happens next a lot easier." He frowned over at the men on the ground. "Yeah, can't say I'mma popular guy at Grady. Assholes over here lookin' to move in on Beth... "

Lewis whipped around and strode up to the men. "Murdering a man to steal his wife? We don't allow that in the territory of Georgia."

Lamson looked like he would swallow his tongue and the two civilians started babbling about not knowing and not being a part of the attempt on Daryl. Gorman didn't say anything, but when he realized that he had been played by Hanson, he went white. 

"Man, I didn't know you were married, you never said anything, you... "

Daryl dropped his crossbow on the ground, took two steps forward and punched Gorman in the face. "Ya didn't know what? That she's in my bed every night? That whenever she was out of our room she was with me or her parents? How did ya not know?"

"Nurse Jone told us you were just sleeping together. She didn't say you were married. You don't wear a ring."

Daryl didn't answer, he just turned and walked away and made his way into the home of the Vatos, followed by Guillermo. Sgt. Lewis directed a couple of his men to tie up all the prisoners while several others swept the property and put down any dead. The nursing home run for so long by the Vatos was in ruins. The hospital group had gone in tearing things up. Several of the residents had died since Daryl had been there with his original group, but there were a few new ones, too. The hellhounds were still with Abuela, and Daryl quietly accepted a tight hug from the old lady.

"Man, I'm sorry 'bout this shit. I didn't think they's gonna just come in guns blazin'. This was s'posed to just be gettin' rid a me."

"Not your fault. We knew when we agreed to help you that we might have trouble. Besides, if you hadn't come looking for us, they would have probably killed us all and taken everything we have."

Daryl cringed at the vision of elderly ladies and men lying in blood, executed by Captain Hanson because he was too stupid to keep track of supplies. The thought that all these people would just be wiped out because of one man was hard to think about.

"Come on with us, we got vehicles, or we can get 'em. We can go ta the hospital and the doc can check over the folks. I'm takin' mine and we ain't stayin' in Atlanta. Got ideas 'bout the mountains, findin' a safe place, somewhere we can rest a bit."

"Alright. We'll go to Grady, and then depending on things there, those of us who can, will stay with you. We've barely been making it. Atlanta is done as far as supplies. And it is getting harder and harder to get around without running across the dead."

Captain Hanson lay on the pristine white tile, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. A pool of blood steadily spread around him as Officer Lerner holstered her handgun. Gorman, Lamson, Shepard, and the other cops stood silently wondering if she would attack anyone else.

"I told Hanson, and I told the rest of you that this was a stupid move. Now we are down a dozen able-bodied men, and I can't trust four of my officers. Don't make me clean house. I will kill the next person who upsets the order here at my hospital."

It was a cold speech, a brave one, but everyone knew it was an empty threat at the moment. It was empty in the face of several soldiers with automatic weapons, a couple of hacked off gangbangers, and one pissed off crossbow-toting redneck. Daryl pushed by the crowd gathered in the hallway and stomped down to where Beth and Carol were standing.

"Next person that touches MY wife'l get a bolt to the head."

And then Daryl kissed Beth.

He pulled back, ears bright red when he heard Hershel chuckling from the door of his room. 

"It's about time, son. That girl has been pining for you for a year now." 

It was Beth's turn to blush. "Daddy!"

Daryl quickly changed the subject. "Get everythin'. Strip the rooms, stuff's ours. I got them pillows and sheets and such."

"We already did. All we got to do now is carry us and our stuff out of here."

Daryl smiled at Beth. "That's my girl."

With the help of Guillermo and his Vatos and the Guard soldiers, the Dixons and Greenes got themselves and all their stuff down to the parking lot. They had quite a convoy set up between Daryl's bike, the Humvees, the two ambulances, and the three big diesel trucks, everyone had a seat. They had everything they could salvage from the nursing home and Daryl's truckload of supplies and were scheduled to meet up with the rest of the military convoy outside of Atlanta. 

Several of the truly ill decided to stay at the hospital and a handful of Grady's residents had decided to go with the convoy. As they were leaving, Lerner approached Daryl. 

"You have certainly caused me more trouble than I need. You better get out of Atlanta, once you clear those gates, you are fair game."

Daryl looked down at Dawn Lerner puffed up in her uniform and body armor and tugged at his crossbow strap. "Next time I see ya, you'll get a bullet between those dead eyes a yours. I wouldn't suggest ya try anythin' today. Not if ya want ta live."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my sandbox... Thanks to everyone who is reading and those who review! I appreciate it more than you can know!

"Oh, my God! I can't believe that happened. It's just like some kind of action movie. Were cops really acting like the mafia or something? And that chick was crazy!" Carl dropped his head sheepishly as several of the group muttered 'really, Carl?', and Carol even laughed as she nodded a yes to Carl's questions.

Carl quickly added, "I mean, I get that you expect random people to be bad now, but people that are supposed to help others? That's even worse because if you see their uniforms you think they will be good!"

Carol nodded. "We were lucky that nothing really ever happened while we were at the hospital. There was a bit of unwanted flirting and suggestion, but we ignored it for the most part. And because of that, not only did we make some good friends in other residents, we were able to heal up and get Hershel well. He wouldn't have survived without Grady, and we all agreed that it was worth it from that standpoint. I'll be honest though, I have always thought that hospital was going to become a bad place and we were actually lucky to escape when we did." Carol shuddered a bit. "The way Lerner executed Hanson, right there in front of everybody, even a couple of kids, I have no doubt that anyone who ended up there after we left probably regretted it. Of course, that's when we realized that it was quickly becoming a kill or be killed world no matter where or who you were. That the living were infinitely more dangerous than the dead. And that is why we are who we are now."

There were murmurs of agreement around the room. No one denied that Carol's assessment was true; they had each found that out in one way or another.

"Wait a minute... Did I hear you right? Did you say the Vatos helped you?" Rick asked changing the subject. "I always wondered what happened to them. After everything, I'm glad they made it."

"Wasn't that the gang that kidnapped Glenn and stole your bag of guns?" Carl questioned.

Daryl nodded to both men. "Yeah, when I realized what Hanson was plannin', where he was goin', I figured they'd be willin' to help. Man, they's shocked when I come knockin' at the door the first time." Daryl smirked at the memory. "Guillermo, Felipe, and Miguel are all in a community together. Abuela passed last winter and Jorge was killed by some bandits on some kinda scoutin' run."

"Damn, I hate that, " Rick remarked.

"Still got the Hellhounds?" He then questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah, damn dogs'll outlive us all."

"You said something about bandits?" Michonne questioned.

"Yeah, nothin' to worry about, those bandits paid in spades for the attack. I guarantee no one from their group ever came back south again."

"They weren't from around here?" Andrea asked. "I thought you said this place was safe."

Daryl turned his attention to the woman. "It's safe. Vatos is about two days ride from here, to the Southeast, Abeula couldn't handle the cold no more, so coupla years ago, Guillermo took a group and found a place that was warmer, nearer to the coast. They was on their way back here from there lookin' to trade, got caught 'bout halfway between. Lucky they only lost Jorge. Guillermo said the men mentioned a safe house somewhere back up north, but he didn't really take time to find out before there wasn't no one to ask."

An easy silence fell over the group as everyone started to ponder all of the things that they had been told, from Grady to the bandits. There was a lot to process for Rick's group, and the Dixon's and Greene's were drained from reliving all that had occurred to them over the prior five years. It was actually nice to just sit together and not be planning a run or a fight. Some time passed, and the fire in the fireplace crackled merrily, the only sound in the room when Hershel finally broke the quiet.

"Tomorrow will be another busy day if anyone is interested in pitching in, I mean anyone that doesn't already have a job. We try to have all the last odds and ends done before the team gets back from Alabama territory. That will be the week of Thanksgiving, and we like to have everything finished so we can focus on the new inventory being brought in and settle in for winter."

Rick looked intrigued by what Hershel was saying. "So whats left to do? And what happens during the winter? I can't imagine just sittin' around and twiddling thumbs is very productive."

Enid piped up at the same time. "Thanksgiving? Real Thanksgiving?"

Hershel smiled at the girl and chose to answer her question rather than allowing Rick to get started on how things were done elsewhere. "Yes, ma'am. We most certainly celebrate Thanksgiving. And Christmas and any other holiday that we choose to remember."

Michonne spoke up before Hershel could address Rick. "Rick's right. Do we need to know something about the winter here? How has the weather been in this area? I was never further north than Atlanta before, and we always vacationed in the islands, so I'm unfamiliar with the weather in the mountains. Other than what was on the news, of course, and I'll be the first to admit that I didn't pay attention if it didn't directly affect me."

"S'usually not too bad in the summer. We get snow in the winter. Nothin' unusual." Daryl was his usual concise self, his comment causing laughter to erupt.

Beth giggled and squeezed Daryl's hand, then addressed the group. "What my husband is saying in his short and sweet way is that while it can get hot during July and August and we can have some bad storms, it tends to be a lot more moderate up here. We keep track of the temperatures and such and one of the farmers who were here before the turn is an expert on old-timey weather traditions and predictions. He doesn't like to promise anything, but he is pretty good about reading the signs. Course Daddy knows all those tall tales, too." Beth nodded towards Hershel and grinned. "They aren't foolproof forecasts, but we try to prepare for everything.

Intrigued by the weather talk, Carl asked, "how accurate have they been?"

"I'd say at least sixty percent of the time." Beth looked at her father for confirmation and he agreed. "I mean we have had pretty good luck weather-wise. So far we have had plenty of rain during the spring and summer and we get a good bit of snow in the winter. We haven't had any major weather that caused damage, but like I said, we try to prepare."

Daryl snorted and pinched Beth's side. "S'what I said, woman."

More laughter ensued, and Beth asked if anyone needed a refill on tea as she stood up to take the tray into the kitchen.

As several of the group responded in the affirmative, Enid hopped up from her place by Carl and moved to help Beth. Carol smiled approvingly, nodding to the two as they disappeared through the door, then turned back to the group and asked. "How is everyone settling in? I know that Enid and Michonne have jobs, and we have a real preacher now. Anyone else?"

Rick nodded. "Abe and Rosita are with the long distance trading team. They wanted to see if any of their military buddies made it and are in Alabama. They're planning on living here and working security. Aaron and Jesus are already out with one of the local trading teams. They should do well with that, Aaron is a great judge of people and Jesus is a damn fine scavenger. He's also very diplomatic, might be helpful with trade negotiations. I understand that they are planning on settling in an apartment above the dress shop."

"I've decided I want to farm, who do I need to see about that?"

Rick and the others looked at Carl in a bit of shock when he piped up from his spot on the floor.

"Farm? You sure that's what you want to do?"

Carl nodded to his dad. "Yeah, I need to be quiet for a little bit, I am so tired of fighting and surviving, I just want to do the opposite."

Hershel smiled broadly. "That's a fine idea, Carl, we can always use more farmers in this world. Come by my place after lunch tomorrow and you can ride out with me on my doctor's visits. I'll introduce you around."

Carl agreed and sat back in his seat with a satisfied smile.

Carol looked around the room. "So all we need is to find a place for Rick, Andrea, Maggie, and Morgan? Is that right?"

Andrea rolled her eyes. "I doubt I'll find anything around here. Seems like you people just want the little women to be subservient in your new world. I didn't cook and clean on the farm or in Virginia, I'll be damned if I do it here."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the blonde as she tossed her head and pursed her lips in annoyance. "Watch ya mouth. Ain't none a the women here beneath no man. They do a damn good job a takin' care a us in the Cove and I won't stand for no disrespect."

"I'm just saying... "

"Andrea, none of us do anything we don't want to do, and we all work together to make this place thrive," Carol stated firmly. "Beth and I and all the other women here know how to fight, to protect our homes. We also do what we can to make our homes comfortable and more than just a place to hide away. Don't assume that because we cook and clean that we can't fight or protect ourselves. Frankly, it offends me that you think that about us."

"Well, I apologize, but I have no intentions of becoming a hausfrau. I didn't want it before, and I don't want it now."

Hershel broke in with a suggestion. "That's fair enough, Andrea, but why not hear us out instead of assuming things. We have a system here and most of our sister communities do also. We try to stick as close to our former occupations as possible. It makes it easier to survive and live when you aren't having to learn all new things. And in some communities, there are more women than men and vice versa. We all do what we need to help each other to thrive."

Andrea scoffed. "Still sounds like good ol patriarchy to me. Keep the little woman barefoot and pregnant... "

"Andrea! That's enough." Michonne overrode Andrea's rant when she realized she was getting wound up. "I suppose what happened at Woodbury was just a fluke?"

Andrea's face burned with mortification. "It wasn't like that."

"Mhmmm. You let a man dictate to you, and you occupied his bed all because you didn't want to go out into the world. Sounds to me like you were exactly what you claim to hate."

"That's not fair, Michonne! You know... "

The two women were starting to get aggressive towards each other when Daryl stepped in. "Enough. We ain't here to fight."

Andrea, still in her rage, turned on Daryl. "Oh, shut up you backwoods hick. I'm sure you are quite happy with your home life. Get 'em young, raise 'em right? Huh? You forget I knew you when you were just a hick asshole with a bigger hick asshole for a brother."

Daryl didn't speak, but he jerked back like he had been slapped. "Ain't nothin' like my brother. Never was. Y'all only ever saw what ya wanted too is all."

"Whatever, Dixon, you're cut from the same damn cloth. You never did find big brother, did you?" Andrea was cruel in her anger.

"You don't know nothin' 'bout me OR my brother, so climb down outta my asshole." Daryl got up and headed to the door Beth and Enid had gone through.

"I know he was at Woodbury and still looking for you when he died."

Daryl stopped stock still in the middle of the room. Before she could react, he was in her face, not touching her but forcing her to bend back into her chair.

"Died? Ya tellin' me my brother's dead? Ya kill him yaself? Or was he the man you was fuckin'? Always did pant after him like a bitch in heat."

At this point, Andrea was regretting taunting Daryl. She had just been so angry at Michonne for bringing up Woodbury, and she was afraid of being forced into this female role she had no desire for that she lashed out without thinking. Rick had moved forward, intent on dragging Daryl back from Andrea when Michonne stopped him with a sharp shake of her head.

"Don't interfere."

Rick hesitated, staring Michonne in the eyes as she stared back just as steadily. With a nod, Rick accepted her advice and stood back to view the ruckus that Andrea had stirred up in her temper.

"No! No, I didn't kill him. The guy that attacked the prison did! I swear!"

"Ya best start talkin', lady. What the fuck do ya know?"

By this time, Beth and Enid had returned and Beth was able to calm Daryl down enough to walk away from Andrea and actually give her a chance to speak. She told them about Phillip Blake and his charisma, his town, and his Governor persona. About how Merle was his right hand and had found her and Michonne at the site of a crashed military helicopter. She told how she was so desperate to not be cold or sick or hungry or in the woods that she allowed herself to be taken in by Blake's charm, and his sex appeal. She also told of the walkers, the threats, the subtle hints of a seedy underbelly to this town and its ruler. Michonne spoke up occasionally, telling how she had left Andrea behind and had been chased by the Governor's henchmen, after discovering the murder of the crash survivors and the failed attack on a convoy. Blake had been furious at the loss of men and materiel and had blamed Merle for not securing the flank of the camp they had tried to ambush. In order to get back in good with the Governor, Merle had gone after Michonne and ended up coming across Maggie and Glenn. Trying to find out information on Daryl and his whereabouts, Merle had done everything that Blake asked, up to and including torture. When Maggie and Glenn were rescued, Merle, assuming Daryl was dead, turned on the Governor with the help Andrea. Blake had tried to blame the attack on Woodbury on Merle and had tried to kill him with walkers. Realizing that Andrea had been taken hostage by the madman, Merle had broken into the cell only to be caught and stabbed by the Governor. Luckily, Rick and Michonne had saved Andrea just before a newly turned Merle could bite her. By the end of her story, Andrea was sobbing and Daryl was on his knees, Beth hugging him to her as tight as she could.

It had been Father Gabriel's idea. He had heard about the blow-up between Andrea and Daryl, and he wanted to try to help, to truly be useful and to make himself a real place in the Cove. The little church was off by itself and had a good size yard. The front was kept manicured, but the back was a small meadow that was beautiful no matter the season. Gabriel had spent several days marking off areas and creating a central spot to place a memorial.

It was his first official service on his first official Sunday, and after he was done and the last hymn was sung, he invited everyone out back. He had left the majority of the meadow to bloom and grow and die as it would, but with small paths marking off places where graves could be dug. The center was cleared and what looked like several loads of small river rocks had been painstakingly cleaned of trash and larger stones and filled in the prepared square.

"With the help of several people, I have created this so that when we find the right piece, we can place a memorial here for all of our loved ones who have already gone before. The rest of the meadow is marked off for a cemetery. I know that isn't something that we like to talk about, but I just felt that we needed something tangible. For too long now we have had to say goodbye to people and leave them behind. Very few have we been able to honor with a real burial, even just in name. I know that the practice here has been cremation, and we can still do that, I just wanted to give people an option."

The preacher's speech was well-received, and immediately there was talk of what could be used as a monument to those who had passed.

"Father, we haven't been introduced, but I'm John. I do metalworkin'; everythin' from horseshoes to blades. I also made just about all the wrought iron fences here in Walela. With your permission, I'd like to make one for this plot. Can have it done by spring."

And with that offer and acceptance, Father Gabriel found his place and forgiveness in his own heart at last. The ghosts of his past settled peacefully as he shook John's hand with an enthusiastic thank you. Another gentleman, Henry, approached with an offer of carving wooden plaques to hang inside the church with the names and dates of the dead. He said that he did a lot of whittling and carving in his winter downtime, so would be glad to do a plaque for whoever wanted one.

It had taken Daryl the time between the news of Merle's death and the church service on Sunday to lay his own demons to rest. He had always been so conflicted, so torn about his brother. He knew the man was an ass, but Merle was the only family Daryl had left. Until now. In the back of his mind, he had known he would never see his brother alive again, but that's exactly where his demons raged. It wasn't that his brother was gone, it was that Daryl was ok with it. He loved Merle, but he didn't miss him. And while he was sad that he was dead, he wasn't devastated. All he could think was what if Merle had found him. He knew that he wouldn't have this life, this family. And deep down, Daryl was happy that he and Merle had not found each other. And that bothered him most of all. Between the talks with Carol and Hershel, and the support from Beth, Daryl was able to let go of his guilt about his brother. This gift from the new preacher went a long way towards allowing some desperately needed healing in more than one heart and soul.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am a day late, but hopefully not a dollar short! Please enjoy this next glimpse into my little foray into TWD sandbox!

It didn't take long for them to find the perfect centerpiece for Father Gabriel's project. Everyone had thought long and hard and had come up with various ideas for the memorial in the churchyard cemetery, but nothing had panned out, to begin with. Nothing felt right or looked right. For several days, people were knocking on the church doors sharing their ideas with Gabriel who welcomed the ideas exuberantly. Still, the groomed spot stayed bare. 

Now that the days and nights were consistently cold, Noah and his dad had gone on their annual hunting trip with Daryl outside the Cove. They left after lunch and drove out to set up camp near a salt lick Daryl had established the first winter they had lived in the Cove. They spent the next day hunting various game, and the evening field dressing what they had killed. While they were working, James brought up the church and the memorial and the men started talking about different ideas that had been passed around. Something his dad said made Noah remember an old wooden church that they had raided when they first started to expand the community in Walela Cove. The ancient wood and stone building had already been falling in from years of neglect at that point, and they had scavenged clapboards, flagstones, hardwood flooring, and even the wooden pews and glass from the windows. If there could be a use for it, it was loaded up. 

The only thing that hadn't been touched when they were there last, was the steeple. It had been left alone because it was the only part of the roof that hadn't started caving in, and it had a cross on its peak. No one wanted to risk it falling and hurting or killing someone.

"No one ever went back to see if the steeple was still there, did they?" Noah asked.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, we stripped it as bare as we could long time ago. Far as I know, ain't nobody been back."

"You remember how to get there?" James asked Daryl. "It won't hurt to check things out. Might be we find something useful."

"Yeah, ain't hard, but we'll have ta cut the huntin' short." He replied looking over their bounty. "S'alright though. Think we got enough for now."

James and Noah agreed, and all three set back to work with the meat they had harvested.

When the men got to the old church place, they found that the outside walls had finally given in to time and the weather and the steeple had finally collapsed. The evergreen shrubbery and ivy that had encircled the church, and that had grown up to soften the death throes of the old building had cradled the cross when it fell from its perch overlooking the mountains. They found it wrapped in ivy and propped against the building's foundation like a tired old sinner, bent but not broken. There was a bit of wear and tear from the weather and the fall, but overall the cross was beautifully intact. Made from wrought iron and gilded with gold paint, the old cross was heavy and a lot larger than previously thought. The men carefully loaded it up in the truck they used for these longer hunting trips. Between the extensive hunting that they did when they went out like this, the weather, and the walkers that sometimes made it up this far into the hills, the truck was the safer, easier option, and Daryl, Noah, and James made good use of having it with them. 

The trip back to the Cove was taken in just a few hours. The noise of the vehicle drew a small crowd as they drove down Main Street then turned off towards the church. When they got there, Noah hopped out of the cab and fairly bounced on his toes as he waited for his dad and Daryl to get out of the truck and help him with their prize. Father Gabriel met the men at the truck and thanked them for their find. The tarp was untied and removed to show what they had brought back and the excitement over the cross overshadowed the meat that the men had hunted and brought back to be shared by any who wanted some. 

It had been a week since Father Gabriel's initial speech, and four days since the cross had been brought to Walela Cove by Daryl, Noah, and James. John, the blacksmith, had gone over the relic thoroughly. He had done a bit of repair work on it, then pronounced it perfect and ready to be displayed. Using the bolt holes in the base of the cross to secure it, John mounted the metal on a heavy wood and metal base he designed to display the memorial as a statue. Several men had volunteered to install the cross however the Father wanted to do it, and before the weekend, the memorial was in place. And on Sunday, despite the cold that had moved in to stay, the church service was held in the backyard. Out of necessity, the dedication was brief, but it was warmly received and Father Gabriel didn't drag things past endurance. He quoted some scripture, asked Hershel for a prayer for the fallen and for one of thanksgiving, and asked Beth to lead them in a hymn. Then, he allowed his new church to appreciate this gift that had been delivered to them. 

After the service and brief mingling, the churchgoers went their separate ways, hurrying home to do chores and to get warm. Hershel and Carol, Beth and Daryl were going to the Greene's for dinner as they usually did after church, but Beth asked if she could have a few minutes alone at the new cross. Hershel nodded knowingly, realizing his daughter wanted to do some talking to and praying for her mama and her brother. He and Carol told her to take her time, that dinner would be waiting and they headed off towards their home. Daryl pressed a kiss to her forehead and told her that he would give her space, but that he would be close by if she needed him. With a smile and a sigh, Beth sank onto the small wooden bench that had been cobbled together at the last minute by Dennis Smith, a local carpenter. Moments like this made her appreciate the place they lived in and the people that they had been fortunate enough to meet and form friendships with. She couldn't imagine what things would have been like if they had never come to this place, this cove that was their home, these mountains. What would have happened between her and Maggie? Would she and Daryl still be married or would he have pushed her away? Would she even be a mother, herself, or would she be babysitting other people's children? Would any of them be dead? From the farm to Grady and after, thoughts of what could have happened to her pierced through her and Beth shuddered at the turn her thoughts were taking. Once again, she thanked God for leading them where they needed to be and for leading Daryl to her. 

Maggie was restless again. She was always antsy now, always on edge waiting for the other shoe to drop. Everything that had happened over the past few years had finally caught up with her and as her mama would have said, her pigeons had come home to roost in the worst way. Needing to be away, Maggie asked Enid to watch little Hershel and had gone walking before dinner was served at the boarding house. She was one of the few that had decided to forgo the church service that cold morning, not really ready to acknowledge the past by embracing a new cemetery and memorial. When the others had come back in and either gone to their rooms or to the parlor to relax before it was time to eat, she had slipped out the front door. Maggie had been keeping largely to herself since the truth of the night the farm fell had come out and she had fought with Beth and then had had the exchange with Michonne. She still ate her meals with the rest of the group. Dottie made it clear that she wasn't a servant and if Maggie wanted food, she'd be in the dining room at mealtimes. However, she didn't participate in talking about their days or the things they were doing. She didn't show any interest in the area they were starting to call home, and she certainly had no interest in discussing her baby sister. She also hadn't made any effort in trying to find a place for herself, rather Maggie had wrapped herself tightly in misery and memories. The only person she communicated with at all was Enid, and that was just because of the baby. Everyone else had started giving her a wide berth, mostly to keep from causing an argument. Maggie still had her place in the group, but she accepted that she had moved away from them and they wouldn't attempt to bring her back into the fold unless she made the effort to rejoin them herself. This obvious disconnect was the catalyst that had led Maggie to the decision she had found herself making. 

Wrapped in a heavy coat that had once belonged to Glenn, and wearing mittens someone in Walela had knitted, Maggie wandered aimlessly around the quiet, empty town enjoying the cold and the silence it brought with it. She was the only person outside, everyone else staying in out of the cold that threatened to get even worse before the day was over. Maggie just went where her feet led, and soon found herself at the church. She scoffed quietly to herself wondering what church had done for any of them in this apocalypse and if there was even a God, to begin with. Maggie had never held her father's beliefs or her sister's deep, unwavering faith and she glared at the stained glass windows that glowed in the reflected light of the cloud-filtered sun. 

Maggie was about to walk away from the little church but jumped when she heard a noise to her left. She gripped the hilt of her knife as tightly as she could, determined to face whatever was out here with her. She turned towards the direction of the sound, making her way around the corner of the building to look for the source. When she got to the back of the church, she recognized the memorial that everyone had been buzzing about and saw a slight figure wrapped in a blanket sitting on a bench in front of the cross. The sound she had heard was Beth quietly alternately talking and singing a hymn. In The Garden was the name of the song if memory served her correctly. Maggie almost scurried away, not interested in talking to her sister, but something had attracted that one's attention and she looked up from her place to see Maggie standing there. 

"Maggie."

"Beth... "

"I'm just leavin', you can stay." 

Beth stood up and made to walk away towards where she knew Daryl would be sitting, probably fiddling with his crossbow. Maggie watched as Beth pulled her hood up hiding her long blond hair. She realized that what she first thought was a blanket was really a long cloak made of heavy material. It looked warm, maybe even warmer than the old quilted flannel coat she was wearing. Something about it, something in the way it fit made Beth look like she was playing dress up with Annette again. That was the only thing that made Maggie stop her. The pain of the past swelled up again and Maggie knew she had to end it once and for all. 

"Beth, wait. I'm leavin', not from right here, I mean the Cove in general. I'm leavin' Walela. I can't stay here as long as I have this thing goin' on in my head and my heart." Here Maggie hesitated, but she quickly plunged on. "I've hated you for so long, I don't know if I ever knew why really. It was just so damn easy to blame you for everything wrong in my life and I certainly wasn't interested in taking responsibility for myself. But this is your home and I can't be here right now. I... "

Beth interrupted her sister. "Stop, you don't have to leave. Daddy would be devastated if you took his grandson and left, and I couldn't live with that. And there are some things you need to know... "

Maggie was shaking her head and stopped Beth with a raised hand. "No, I've made my mind up already and I won't be talked out of it. And I'm goin' to talk to Daddy and Carol about keepin' Hershel if they're up to it. Enid has helped raise him and she'll be here too. I just didn't want to leave without saying that I'm sorry about everything. I know we can probably never be friends, but I want to get to a place where we can at least be around each other without there being a problem. I need to go somewhere else to be able to do that."

Maggie smiled sadly at her sister wondering how things might have been if he had been so selfish all those years ago and walked away not giving Beth a chance to respond. Beth sat heavily down on the bench she had risen from when Maggie had shown up and rubbed her hands over her swelling belly and waited for her husband to appear. She wasn't alone for long. Daryl had stayed back and listened to the sisters talking and had given Beth enough time to absorb what Maggie had told her, but now he made his presence known. Reaching his hand out to Beth, he pulled her up from the bench and into his chest, firmly wrapping her in the security of his arms. She sighed and looked up at her husband and he brushed a finger across her cheek smoothing away the tear that tracked there. 

"Ya ok, Lil B? Prob'ly a good idea for her to take some time. I can get word to Guillermo or Tyrese and Sasha. She can stay with one a them a bit. Work stuff out. Maybe come back and find a place to live or visit."

Beth nodded. "I think that Ty and Sasha would be best. Sasha lost Bob recently, maybe she can help Maggie with losin' Glenn and her mama."

Daryl stared at Beth, watching for any distress or upset. "A'ight, Lil B, if that's what ya want, that's what we'll do. Soon as the guys get back from Alabama, we'll get her to Canton."

"Ok. Thank you, Daryl."

"Ain't nothin', girl. It makes ya happy, it makes me happy. And Imma bet that us gettin' to ya Daddy's will make that baby happy. I can hear ya belly talkin' from here."

Beth laughed and swatted Daryl's arm. "Really, now ya laughin' at me?" 

"Nah, I wouldn't do that."

Beth narrowed her eyes at Daryl. "MMhmm. I'm sure. Now get me and this baby to the dinner table. We're starving!"

Daryl hugged Beth to his side and the two made their way to the Greene's and the comfort of family.

Maggie was true to her word. Two hours after she appeared in the churchyard and talked to Beth, she knocked on her father's door looking to talk to him about her son. Maggie was accompanied by Michonne and Rick at their insistence. Both had tried to change Maggie's mind about leaving, but short of threatening to lock her in her room at the boarding house, they knew they couldn't stand in her way. Their only hope was that someone would know a safe place that Maggie could stay for a while or that someone would talk her out of leaving altogether. Under the circumstances, though, Rick didn't see that as a viable option. Daryl and Carol had made their opinions known loud and clear, and it was obvious that Hershel and Beth would agree with them. 

The door was answered by Daryl holding a small boy. He looked to be about four or five years old and had sandy blond hair and a bright smile. Before Daryl could say anything, the boy pressed his hands to his face and asked, "D, is this the new people? I don't like them."

"Ya don't know 'em, besides I ever let anybody bother ya before?" Daryl frowned at the child making him giggle.

"Nope, ya take care of us all."

"S'right, now go on in the house and tell ya ma and pa that comp'ny's here."

"Ok, D, Imma tell 'em right now!" In his excitement, the boy almost busted Daryl's face when he threw his arms around his neck in a huge hug. "I love ya!"

Daryl just snorted a laugh and shook his head. "Love ya, too, Bubba, now go on, we're comin'." 

Michonne put her hand up as Daryl set the boy down and the child ran into the depths of the house hollering for his mama and daddy to come here that there were people. "No, Daryl, we can come back. We should have realized you had other stuff going on, this can wait a little while."

"Ain't no problem, just come on in. We got done with dinner a few minutes ago and the girls are cleanin' up, but I imagine Carol's already got a pot of coffee on." Daryl shrugged, dismissing the protests. "Sides, s'not my house and y'all the comp'ny, not me and Lil B."

The three stared at Daryl uncomprehendingly. Michonne was the first to recover. "I don't understand. Who's child is that? Where did he come from?"

Daryl looked at the trio standing in the doorway then turned and walked away expecting them to follow. "Michael?" He asked over his shoulder. "He's my brother-in-law."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! So sorry that this is a week late! My daughter got married this weekend, and my bday was yesterday. I had this chapter mostly ready, but I got sidetracked by last minutes things and didn't get a chance to post! My apologies, hope you enjoy this chapter! Not my sandbox, just playing with the characters!

"Hold on a minute! Daryl, wait!" Maggie called after the retreating figure. "You can't walk away after saying something like that! Wait!"

She wasted no time in heading into the hallway to follow Daryl to where ever it was that he was headed. Michonne and Rick were looking at each other in shock, not quite sure they had heard the man's comment correctly.

"Brother-in-law?" Rick mouthed at Michonne, who simply shrugged before she walked to the door that Daryl and then Maggie had disappeared through. Rick followed more slowly, trying to figure out what had just happened. Another Cove secret just got his back up, he was so unused to not being in charge and knowing everything that was going on around him. It still bothered Rick that he didn't have a handle on everything that was the Cove and that he didn't have any control or say in what happened, that he had to rely on Daryl and Hershel's lead. Even after everything, Rick still felt like he should be calling at least some shots. It was hard to have to sit back and let someone else dictate what happened. And to add insult to injury, he knew that Daryl and Hershel were completely capable of running the community at Walela without his help. They were good leaders and they had an excellent council. He stopped in the hallway and sighed heavily, shaking off the irritation that had slithered across his psyche like a venomous snake, then he walked through the door.

Maggie, Rick, and Michonne soon found themselves, cups of tea in hand, sitting around a fire in a cozy family room. They were sitting quietly for once, not questioning, but rather watching the interactions between Beth and Michael and their father. Those three were sitting at an old-fashioned card table in front of the window taking advantage of the late afternoon sunlight, as weak as it was. They were in the middle of putting together a jigsaw puzzle that was well-worn with use and love. Beth helped the little boy piece his part together and she watched, laughing, as Hershel asked Michael for his help in placing his own pieces. The boy was thrilled to help, taking great pride in showing his daddy the right way to fit the pieces together. No one interrupted, content to enjoy this surreal bit of life that was once the norm, and now was exceedingly rare.

It didn't take long for the mood to grow somber when Michael asked Beth where his baby sister was. Before anyone could go on a rant or overwhelm the Greene's with questions, Carol answered.

"You know Jane wanted to stay at Granny's to see the puppies. She'll be home later."

"Ok, Mommy. But I wanted to play outside." Was the reply as Michael tired of the puzzle. He looked at his father then. "May I go play in my room?"

Hershel chuckled, "yes, son, go on and play, but first I want you to meet someone." Hershel pulled the boy close and pointed at Maggie who was fidgeting in her seat. "You remember the stories I've told you about how I had a little girl one time, that Beth had a big sister?"

Michael nodded intently. "Yes, sir. And she went away before me and Jane came to make you happy again."

"Right." Hershel smiled. "Well, Michael, the girl sitting beside mama is Beth's big sister, Maggie. She's my daughter and she's your sister too. We were lucky that she came this way while she was traveling and she found us."

The little boy's face drew up in a pinched frown and he heaved a sigh of disappointment. "Another sister? That's too many girls, Daddy. Me and D's just s'rrounded with 'em."

Hershel's eyebrows climbed his face as he fought desperately to hold in the belly laugh that threatened to explode from him.

"Indeed? I'm quite sure that you and D will survive. Now, say hello to Maggie and to Mr. Rick and Ms. Michonne. They brought Maggie back to us."

Michael turned to the company and offered a quick hello before turning back to his father.

"Can I go now? And can D come play?"

"You may go, but I think D better stay and talk to us, ok?"

Disappointment flashed on Michael's face, but he accepted Hershel's decree.

"I'll come see ya 'fore me and Lil B leave. 'K?" Daryl told him as he headed to his bedroom.

"'K, will ya tell me a huntin' story?"

"We'll see what we can do," Daryl answered as the boy ran off to play.

Laughter filled the room after the little boy was out of earshot, and Beth pinched Daryl in the side.

He jerked away from rubbing at the abused spot. "Owww, woman. What the hell?"

"S'rrounded?" She mocked, flashing her fingers in the quotes symbol. "Really, D?"

Daryl's face burned red as a sunset. "Yeah, ain't lyin' to the kid. We been outnumbered from the start." He looked at Beth out of the corner of his eye and whispered to her. "Hopin' that one is a boy for me and the kid."

Beth just shook her head and hugged her husband.

After the hilarity from Michael's comment finally wore off and everyone was done picking on Daryl, they real conversation began.

Maggie spoke up before anyone else could. "Daddy, I've decided to leave Walela. And before you say anything, I have already made up my mind. I can't be here with you and Beth and all of this" She waved her hands around in a flapping motion. "I just get so mad inside and I don't know what to do with that."

Hershel didn't say anything, just glanced at Beth who was staring at the floor. He pursed his lips, pondering what to say when Rick spoke up.

"Hershel, we can't let Maggie leave. This is her family and she needs to stay here where we can help her... "

"Help me? Since when do you care, Rick? You've been so wrapped up in your own self you never paid attention to what was going on around you."

"Now, wait a minute." Michonne tried to intervene. "That isn't...

"What, Michonne? Fair to Rick?" Maggie sneered. "I believe that you were one of them that accused me of being all about me and only caring about Glenn. Are you really going to sit here and say that all our problems came from somewhere other than Rick Grimes?"

"What does that even mean, Maggie? Everything I have done has been to protect this group, to make sure we lived, that we survived."

"Oh yeah? Do you want to start with the day after the farm fell? You didn't care enough to stay and make sure that everyone had gotten away did you? That was your choice. You were the one that left us hanging after Lori died, you wouldn't even carry a gun. And then there was the Governor, don't even get me started on that!"

The longer that Maggie ranted, the madder Rick got. "You are NOT blaming me for everything that's happened. I said I made a mistake that night. I believed everyone was with us or dead. And as for the prison, that wasn't... "

Maggie stood up with a shriek. "It was ALL you Rick, all of it. You didn't kill the man after he tortured me and Glenn, you let him attack us, and then when he killed all those people. You let him live. Just like with Negan!"

The room was getting tense, Michonne, Rick, and Maggie arguing and accusing each other of things and Daryl, Beth, Hershel and Carol staring at the three in shock. Just as things started to get out of hand, and before Michael could be drawn back because of the noise, Daryl stepped in.

"S'enough. Stop the damn bitchin'. Ain't wantin' Michael to come in ta this."

Rick was still angry and turned on Daryl. "You gotta lot of nerve tellin' us to stop when we get slapped with another secret around here."

"Watch ya damn mouth. Why ya think we got these secrets? Ya think we want our little ones in danger? We always hide the youngun's when new people come in. Keeps us all safe."

Maggie piped up. "But we're family. We aren't strangers that came into the Cove."

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, ya ain't strangers that we ain't never met. But ya ain't family either. Ya don't know us and we don't know y'all. S'just the way it is. Things change."

Daryl's statement was met with shock from Rick and Maggie, but sad agreement from Hershel and the girls.

"I can't believe you think that, Daddy."

Hershel smiled sadly. "But it's true, baby girl. It's been five years since we've seen any of you and you brought in people we have to get to know, we can't just let that pass. This is our home and we have rules to keep it safe. All newcomers are treated the same, there are no exceptions."

Rick started to say something but Michonne stopped him.

"They're right, you know. We can't expect them to just open this place up to us. They've never met some of us, including me. Why would they trust everything was ok? Woodbury was supposed to be safe, and look what happened there. Look at some of the people we have come across. No, we can't be mad, but we can be accepting and prove that we can be helpful here."

Rick bowed his head, clearly not happy but accepting of Michonne's words. Maggie looked hurt, but she nodded in agreement. After a few moments of silence, she started speaking again.

"Daddy, Carol, I swear the reason we came here wasn't to start a fight or to try to boss you or anything like that. As I said before, I am planning to leave for a while. I need to go somewhere and get my head on straight. After all that has happened, I finally see that I'm the problem."

"Maggie," Hershel said, "you aren't a problem in the way you think you are, but I appreciate that you are taking responsibility for your actions. If I'm honest, there is a lot that I have to work through to be able to forgive you for everything you did, but if you're willing, I am. But, I can't speak for your sister. That will be between you. However, I won't allow you to hurt her anymore. I will step in."

Maggie shook her head. "No, sir, you won't have to do that. I already spoke to Beth. I know she and I will never be more than passing friends, how can we be, but I at least want to be in a place where we can live around each other and she won't feel uncomfortable."

"So, what are your plans, Maggie? What about your son?" Carol asked.

"Well, that's why I'm here. I want you and Daddy to take him for me until I get back."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be better if one of your group... "

"NO! No, he needs to know his grandpa, and grandma and his cousins and aunt. Enid will help since she has been since he was born, but he needs to know his family." Maggie wrung her hands. "You can let me know, talk about it if you need to, but I want to leave in the next few days."

Carol and Hershel looked at each other, communicating in that way only couples can. "Let us talk about it and we will let you know at supper tomorrow."

Beth broke in. "Y'all come to the house tomorrow night. I got to work in the morning at the school, but I got supper planned already." She looked over at Rick and Michonne. "Have Carl and Enid come too."

Daryl agreed. "Yeah, we got a lot ta talk about as far as some jobs, and I got a place that we can take Maggie ta. She'll be safe there and can get some help. One of the leaders just lost her husband, she understands where ya been."

"Thank you, Daryl," Maggie responded. "I know I've treated you bad, but thank you."

After the conversation was finished and plans for the next day were finalized, Rick and Michonne left to go back to the boarding house for supper and to fill in the group with what was going on. Maggie, however, was invited to stay behind so that she could meet her youngest sister, Jane, who Carol had gone to get. After a couple of hours and the children started getting testy, Daryl and Beth saw Maggie home and headed for their own place.

The next day dawned cold and dark with a taste of ice in the air. The blustery wind portended a change in the cold but pleasant weather that they had been enjoying. By the time night fell, the wind had died down some, but heavy grey clouds were steadily spitting snow flurries that promised to become heavier as time progressed. Beth had sent everyone home from school a little early as the temperature had steadily been dropping all morning, and now she was sitting in the library rocking in front of the fire, with a basket of wool and cotton and getting it ready to spin into thread and yarn. Daryl had taken their wagon and had gone to get Carol and Hershel and the children, and she was enjoying the quiet swish of wool fibers and the click of metal teeth as she gently carded the wool. She heard voices and then the door when Daryl called out that they were home. A minute later and her two little siblings were in the room each trying to tell her about their day.

Beth laughed at their antics and told Michael to go help D with the horses, and then she handed Jane an old quilt and told her to take the threads out and put the cloth pieces in one basket and the threads in another. As Jane sat down and did as she was asked, her little fingers carefully pulling the threads and laying them in their place, Daryl lead the others into the room. Enid came right in and sat on the floor by Jane.

"Hi, Jane, can I help you with your quilt?"

Jane nodded shyly. "Yes, Miss Enid. I'm big 'nuff to he'p sissy with her sewin', and you can he'p me! It's fun!"

Enid smiled at the girl and took the other end of the quilt and after watching Jane for a few minutes, she started working on her end.

Carl sat down on the couch behind Enid. "Whatcha doin', girls?" He asked.

Beth dropped a ball of wool in the basket by her rocking chair and looked up from her carding. "I'm carding wool and cotton, getting it ready to make thread and yarn and Jane and Enid are picking apart an old quilt for the good pieces of cloth and the thread."

"That's cool. Then what?" He asked.

"Well, we have some ladies in the Cove that weave cloth.

Everyone cards and spins their own wool and cotton, but we have a loom house and one of the women who worked here before the turn taught several others to weave. We do this part to help them out."

Carl nodded. "That's cool. Do they get paid?"

Beth nodded. "Mmhmm. They barter. Everyone offers something and the ladies weave the cloth." Beth gestured at another basket. "I make quilts and towels and sheets from old stuff. I trade the extras for new cloth when I need it."

"Most of my yarn goes to my knitting and crocheting."

Jane piped up. "Sissy's teachin' me when I get bigger."

Enid grinned. "Could you teach me too? I don't know how to do anything like that and it seems like it might be a good idea t learn."

"Sure, I'd love to teach you. We can start during our breaks at school." Beth replied.

"Awesome!" Enid smiled up at the older girl. "I'll need to be able to furnish my own house one day, I hope."

Carl agreed. "Sooner rather than later."

This brought the others into the conversation. Rick looked between his son and the girl he had so obviously fallen in love with. "What's that?"

Carl stared at his dad. "I asked Enid to marry me. She has a job, and I start mine next month. We're ready to settle down and not be in separate rooms at the boarding house." He saw the doubt in his dad's eyes. "We are old enough, and we want to do this. With or without your blessing."

When Rick started to protest, Michonne touched his arm. Her look made him back down, but there was still doubt and fight left in his face.

"I'm proud of the man you have become, Carl. If you and Enid are sure, I think you would make a great couple and I wish you all the joy and happiness you can find in this world." Michonne blessed the couple.

While she had been speaking, Carol and Daryl had served up the fish chowder that Beth had been simmering that day. Everyone was invited to the dining room where the table was spread with the chowder and pickles and crackers. Looking at the food in front of them, Maggie laughed.

"I should have known that Civil War project would come in handy one day! Beth, you do amaze me."

Michonne looked at the two girls. "What project?"

Maggie snorted. "I had to do a project on the Civil War in high school. One of the topics was food and Beth and Annette had a ball trying all sorts of things. The one failure was the hardtack, a sort of cracker. They were AWFUL! And for weeks, they tried all kinds of recipes for crackers until they found one that was great."

Beth laughed. "Yep, I always keep sourdough crackers for Daryl. He loves them. I made these this afternoon for the chowder. Everyone dig in, please!"

After everyone had what they wanted, Rick asked how they actually found this place. It seemed that every day he was seeing something or eating something that just made it seem like he was dreaming and he still had issues believing the Cove was real. Hershel finished his bowl of chowder, and as Beth served up another helping, he started talking.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine...

Daryl was glad that they were away from Grady at last, but the armory was not comfortable at all. It was not only crowded, it was just plain uncomfortable. They had a few cots and miscellaneous bedding, but it bothered him to see Hershel have issues getting around. The sleeping situation was a far cry from the hospital and he wasn't getting enough rest. That, in turn, made it harder for Hershel to expend the effort to walk. He was still getting used to the prosthesis, and building up the endurance to use the thing was almost more than his body could handle under the circumstances. And Beth, his poor Beth. She was doing everything in her power to make them all comfortable and happy, to make everything easier, but it was not working and she was starting to get that pinched look on her face. The sheer tiredness that came from the utter boredom of the place was wearing on her usual cheerful demeanor and she was slipping back into that girl Daryl saw right after the farm fell.

Unfortunately, all of this piled on Daryl's already burdened shoulders just led to his temper fraying and a sharp desire to get away from everyone and everything. He was quickly slipping back into that mindset that had been slowly caged in the depths of his mind; the one where Merle's insidious voice whispered that he wasn't good enough, or smart enough, or just enough. That voice whispered that Beth and the others would be better off without him in the long run, that even as she squeezed in beside him on a cot barely big enough for him, she didn't really care, this was just a payment in kind. That voice kept him awake at night, and in the day he recognized it for what it was, but it was getting harder and harder to fight it off. Until it finally crashed down on him.

Several people had already approached him asking what they were going to do for food and clothes. The military guys were sharing their MREs but were rationing them so everyone would be able to have a filling meal at least once a day for a longer period of time. He kept directing them to Sgt. Lewis, but even that one was deferring to Daryl in a lot of ways and it was beginning to wear on him. The final straw came when Carol took him aside and asked for a few minutes.

"S'wrong? You feelin' a'ight?"

Carol looked down at the floor and Daryl saw a tear drip from her face. 

"What? Ya gotta gimme somethin', don't pull this silent shit. I can't..."

"I'm pregnant."

That was enough to send Daryl reeling. "The hell you say." Daryl tugged a hand through his hair, tugging on the long strands. "Why didn't ya say somethin' 'fore now? Was it one a them assholes at Grady? I need ta go finish what I started? What the fuck."

Carol reached a hand out and grabbed Daryl's arm, stopping him mid-rant. "No, it isn't like that. The baby is mine and Hershel's. We got close while before he got hurt. It was just a couple of times. I haven't been sure how to tell you since everything has been so crazy."

"What the fuck we gonna do now. Dammit... "

Carol watched as Daryl stormed off, pushing by Beth as he headed outside, not stopping to answer her worried questions. All she could do was cry when Beth approached her to find out what the problem was. 

Daryl sucked in a deep breath of fresh air, desperate to quell the roiling emotions that threatened to explode at the least provocation. He let it out slow, not surprised that the rage he felt towards Carol and the situation that she just threw in his lap and everyone who wanted a piece of him and at life, in general, didn't ebb. It just swirled there, waiting for a target. And that target was moving in quickly.

Beth saw Daryl pacing back and forth by the fence that surrounded the complex. He was agitated, she could see that from a distance, but she braved the confrontation anyway knowing she had to head it off before Daryl went and did something stupid like leave. 

"Daryl... " Beth spoke even though she knew he was aware that she had followed him outside. 

"Don't. Just get away from me. Ain't got time to babysit right now." Daryl growled out. "I gotta get outta here."

"Babysit? That's funny. I thought that's what I was doin'. Every time I turn around, somebody needs somethin'. Like I'm their damn mama or somethin'."

"Grow up, Beth. Ya think makin' sure that all the kids got a toy or ya can read ta somebody, that people's pillows is fluffed enough is hard work. Ya don't fuckin' know nothin'. Not a damn thing." Daryl glared at the girl trying hard not to cry. "S'matter, Beth, ya think pushin' me off a cot every night fixes things, makes it all better?"

Beth gave it right back. "No, I don't think it makes it better, but it sure as hell makes it easier to endure. It's little things that make the difference. And if my reading a book to an old lady or playing with a child, or even squeezin' in bed with you to help you sleep better at night helps, then I'm gonna do it."

"Nice shit don't feed people or keep 'em warm at night. I can't be what y'all want me to be. I ain't never been nothin', ain't done nothin'. I can't help these people, fuck, Beth, I can't do nothin' for ya Daddy and now Carol's pregnant. What the fuck we supposed ta do with a new baby." 

"You know what, Daryl, you're right. Fuck you and your stupid brother and everyone else that told you whatever it is that gets in your head and makes you so sure you can't do what needs to be done. We all know you are the leader here, you have been since the farm. But whatever, you won't listen to me. I guess I'll go make a run for stuff." Beth burst into tears and threw up her hands before turning to walk away. "Just... Do whatever, I give up... "

And that did it. What tears and rage and pleading couldn't do, those three little words and Beth's walking away did. Beth was startled by the impact when Daryl caught her from behind. His arms thrown tightly around her arms and torso, so tight she could hardly take a breath. They hit the ground together, Daryl taking most of the impact, landing on their knees with Daryl's larger frame swallowing Beth. She could feel him shaking, his face pressed tightly to her neck, buried in her hair. She was still crying from before, but what he said to her, broke her heart.

"Please, Beth, don't give up on me. Ain't never had nothin' before 'til now. I'll do whatever ya want, be whatever ya need. Just don't give up on me too."

Beth squirmed in Daryl's embrace trying to get him to loosen up so she could turn around and return his hug, but he just held on tighter whispering that he was sorry over and over.

"Daryl, let me go. You're squishin' me." Beth tried to get his attention. "Daryl! Let go!" She said louder.

Her tone broke through to Daryl and he realized she was trying to get away from him. Embarrassed by his lack of control, Daryl dropped his arms causing Beth to pitch forward. He backed away as quickly as he could muttering that he was sorry and would just be heading out. Before he could get out that he wouldn't bother her again, Beth recovered and grabbed his arm. 

"No, oh no, please don't leave. I just wanted to look at you. I wasn't trying to get away from you. Please, Daryl. I'm so sorry, of course, I won't give up on you. How could I when you never gave up on me? I was just mad and lashing out and wanted to hurt you like I was hurt."

Daryl looked at Beth, his face stricken with remorse. "Damn, Beth, ain't we somethin'? M'real sorry, I didn't mean none a that shit. I'm a dick for takin' it out on ya, Girl."

Beth raised a hand a touched Daryl's face causing him to flinch. He gritted his teeth and stood still, knowing in his heart that she wouldn't hurt him, but his mind didn't really accept it yet.

"Don't ever worry that I'll hit ya. I might get mad, but I swear I won't ever say anything intentional like that ever again. And I'd never touch you in anger. Give us a chance. We're a team, remember?"

Daryl stared at Beth for a long minute. "All we can do is try. I know ya won't hurt me on purpose, not like Merle and my Dad. I can't say I won't be cranky and mean sometimes, but I promise I won't do it intentional. And I won't never lay a hand on ya, never."

"I know. Just don't walk away again. Let's talk or just be together, but don't leave me again."

Beth wrapped her arms around Daryl and squeezed as tight as she could. They stood that way for a short time, neither speaking, just being. Finally, Daryl pulled back to look down at Beth. 

"So, ya got some ideas on what we need to do? I don't know what pregnant ladies need, much less new babies."

"Do you know if there's a drugstore around here? Or any kind of stores at all?"

"Lewis told me that there's some stores and shit, but they never have cleared anything. Wasn't no one around but the dead when they got here. Think most everybody headed to Atlanta." 

"Alright. Let's get a map or something or make a list and we will hit everything close. Obviously, Daddy and Carol can't help, but what about your friend, Guillermo? Would he help?"

Hell, yeah, been itchin' for somethin' ta do. Lemme go tell Lewis what's up so we don't get locked out or shot and we'll make a run." 

It took Daryl and Beth longer than they wanted to plan the run, and since it was already afternoon, they decided to leave early in the morning. They had a small group ready to go and Sgt. Lewis provided a small truck to go with the car that Beth and Daryl had chosen to use. Guillermo and two of his Vatos would drive the truck. To make sure things went as smoothly as it could, Sgt. Lewis went over the plan with Daryl and the team of soldiers that were taking their turn to clear the surrounding area of any dead. So far, no one had found any survivors, and most of the walkers had been cleared, but you never knew when a herd might pass through. The soldiers were slowly working their way further out from the armory, determined to provide as safe an area to live in and work out of as they could. At this point, no one was scavenging, just clearing the dead, so Daryl and group were going to start making runs and bringing back everything they could use back to the armory. Their first destination was to be the Walgreens right down the street.

Run day came early, Daryl and Beth reluctantly rolling out of bed with the sun. She made sure to get them a small snack for breakfast to go with the huge cup of coffee that she had fixed to share with Daryl. Both were dragging after the events of yesterday and the fact that they didn't sleep much for just wanting to touch each other, very aware that they had almost lost what they had because of stubbornness and self-doubt. Beth had even made the move to kiss Daryl, something they hadn't done since he had claimed her in front of everyone at the hospital and called her his wife. Beth smiled, recalling the conversation they had had just before finally falling asleep sometime in the early morning hours.

"Did you mean what you said at Grady or was that just to protect me?" Beth looked at Daryl who tried to avoid her eyes. Instead of answering he hummed a reply, and shrugged his shoulders. Beth grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. 

"Don't hum at me. Just answer. I swear, whatever you say I won't be mad. I just need to know where I stand."

"Ya know how I feel." Daryl frowned. "Don't ya?"

"I think I do, but I don't want to overstep my boundaries. We gotta talk, Daryl. You can't assume anything any more than I can."

Daryl chewed the inside of his lip as he tried to put into words what he wanted to tell Beth. He was so afraid of ruining things like he almost had earlier, or even making a fool of himself. 

"Meant it." He chewed on his lip again. "I meant it, Beth. Been half in love with ya since we started workin' together on the farm. Grady just pushed it faster."

"I love you, Daryl, and I want to really be your wife. We can just be like this like Daddy and Carol. Everybody thinks we already got married already."

"Mhmm, or I can do it right and when we find a place to live for good we can have a real ceremony."

"How about we compromise?"

"How's that?"

"Next time we're alone, we can say real vows. We don't need any witnesses except us. Daddy is ok with us, you know he is, and Carol. All our friends are good with us. But doing something with you, just us would mean a lot to me."

Daryl pondered Beth's words for a short time before nodding. "A'ight sounds like a plan. But don't get no ideas, Girl. Ain't doin' nothin' with all these people around and nothin' to wrap it with. We don't need another baby right now."

Beth giggled at the flush of red that spread over Daryl's face. "M'kay, we'll wait for now. But one day... "

Daryl just looked at this little slip of a woman that had turned his whole world upside down and wondered what else she could possibly do to it. 

Daryl took the granola bar that Carol handed him as a peace offering. "Thanks." He told her.

She nodded then spoke softly. "I'm sorry about yesterday. And I am most sorry that it caused a problem with you and Beth. I never... "

"Nah, that's on me. I's just overwhelmed with everythin' and ya caught me at the wrong time. I shoulda never took my problems out on ya, Carol. Beth and me, we're good. Got some stuff out we both needed ta, so I oughta be thankin' ya."

Carol hugged the man before he could protest or get away. "Thank you, Daryl. I don't know what we'd do without you. now you better get going, Beth looks like she might leave you!" Carol laughed at the expression on Daryll's face as he realized that Beth was already leading their group to the door,

Shouldering his crossbow and nodding goodbye to Carol and to Hershel, Daryl jogged over to the door and opened it before Beth could.

"Goin' somewhere without me?" He smirked at her huff of impatience. 

"I've been waiting on you!"

"A'ight, then, let's do this." Daryl led the small group out to the vehicles and made sure everyone knew their job. Beth handed out the checklists that she made so they could go over them as needed, and the group set out.

Walgreens was a treasure trove. No one had bothered to ever attempt to loot the place because the foyer of the store was full of walkers. It looked as though about fifteen people had been trying to either get in or out of the store when the power went out trapping them between the electronic doors. After making sure that no new walkers had wandered through recently, Guillermo and Frank, one of his guys, shattered the glass to one side of the doors. The walkers were forced to come out single file and were easily taken care of by the rest of the group. A quick run through of the store found no walkers, but the aisles were full looking like they had just been stocked. A half dozen walkers in the employee breakroom were left alone and the door was barred, while a stockroom was inspected and found to be partially full. The guys started to load the truck up with the things off Beth's list, while she and Daryl went into the pharmacy. She filled plastic bags with every drug imaginable and even loaded up on syringes and droppers. She made a special trip to locate any prenatal vitamins she could, and got pregnancy tests, condoms, and the entire birth control pill supply. Daryl helped her load all the bags into the trunk of the car. 

"Been at this about four hours now, s'bout noon. Ya hungry?" Daryl asked Beth. 

She nodded her head. "Have we really been here that long? Wow!"

Guillermo walked up from where he had strapped the last of the stuff down in the truck. "What next? Truck's full."

"Dang it."

"What's wrong?"

"There were some more things I meant to get, but we can always come back again."

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, we won't. We'll get Lewis to send a team and a couple big truck to get the rest of this stuff."

Guillermo looked around and then nudged Beth to get her attention. "Chica, if you don't have anything real big, Frank can squeeze in with us in the truck and you can have half the back seat int he car for yourstuff."

Beth smiled brilliantly at the man. "Oh! That's a great idea! Now how about I buy y'all lunch for helping a girl out."

Beth led the group back into the store and offered them their choice of the canned goods that weren't out of date and she had set aside for lunch. After they were finished, she told the guys to sit and relax while she went shopping again, this time with a cart. She loaded up with tampons and pads, more condoms and other feminine hygiene products. Adding what soap, deodorant, mouthwash, and toothpaste was on the shelves along with brushes and combs and toothbrushes she made her way back to the men. 

"One more thing and I'll be done if you will help me bag this stuff up. I need a boost, Daryl."

He looked at her with a frown. "A boost, for what?" 

"Over the counter, the little door's latched and it's too tall for me to jump."

Shaking his head, Daryl followed his little blond to the front of the store. He quickly grabbed Beth by the waist and tossed her up on the counter. Before she could slide back and drop down, Daryl pushed between her thighs snugging her up to his body. Beth's gasp was swallowed in the kiss that captured her lips. Just when she thought she would pass out from lack of oxygen, Daryl pulled back and smiled.

In a daze, Beth swung around to disappear behind the counter. Crowing in triumph, Beth popped up and tossed a carton of cigarettes at Daryl.

"Hot damn, baby!"

Beth laughed, "got more."

Daryl snorted and proceeded to search for a lighter. Beth continued to pile cartons on the counter and check to see what else she could find. Daryl was enjoying a smoke for the first time in weeks when he heard her gasp. Not waiting to see what happened, Daryl called for Guillermo and swiped the cigarettes on to the floor then jumped the counter. He found Beth on her knees, a folded pamphlet in her hands and clutched to her chest. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Before he could ask what happened, Beth handed him the flyer with the title: Visit Walela Cove Living History Farm and Village.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my sandbox...

Daryl, Beth, Hershel, Carol, Guillermo, and Sgt. Lewis were crowded into an office going over maps and the pamphlet that Beth had found behind the counter at Walgreens. Out of all the things that they had brought home from the run that day, the flyer advertising Walela Cove had been the most important and the most exciting. It had been decided that a small group would find the place and scope it out, checking to see if others had had the same idea. A living history farm looked to be the ideal way to survive the apocalypse. Just the thought of a place to go to that wasn't an armory floor or a hospital full of crazy people, of a safe place that they could make into a home, had everyone on edge in a good way. Of course, all of this was contingent on the place not being occupied by another group of crazy people or overrun by walkers. 

"I can't believe that we didn't remember this place, Daddy. Mama and I had talked about going several times." Beth looked at her dad with sad eyes. "I'm so mad at myself."

Hershel nodded slightly towards Daryl who scooted closer to Beth and took her hand. "Honey, I didn't remember it either, it isn't a problem."

"But, if I had remembered sooner, maybe you would still have your leg, and maybe we... "

Daryl squeezed her hand and interrupted before she could go any further. "Stop. No more second guessin'. We can't get caught up in that again, gets people killed, or worse."

Beth nodded and then went back to reading over the paper in her hands.

"This says they have some solar power and running water, but that it is an authentic experience in living like our ancestors." Beth looked at the group with shining eyes. "Mama and I used to read 'Little House On The Prarie' and other books about pioneers and the west. She would let me try to make things like they did. Remember the candles, Daddy?"

Hershel chuckled as he recalled Beth and Annette and the candle disaster. "You girls had wax everywhere. We were still scraping it up weeks later. But the candlesticks were a nice Christmas present. I had them in my office in those candlesticks you found at that auction."

Beth smiled. "Yes! The ones that looked like horses!"

Carol looked at Beth. "You know how to make candles? Is there anything else you know how to make?"

"Yes, ma'am. Mama and I made all sorts of things so we could save money. Some things we will have to research, and some things we won't be able to make because we used ingredients from the store, but I don't see why we can't make lists and see what we come up with."

Daryl grunted. "Y'all make ya lists later, we gotta get this trip planned. Don't know who or what we might come across between here and there."

Sgt. Lewis hummed in agreement. "I'm sending a team with you. They already know and are getting ready, pulling rations and gear now. I'm giving you one week before we send someone in after you. We won't just let you disappear." 

Lewis motioned to a soldier that had stepped into the doorway. "Come in. This is Lt. Winters. He's a Marine we came across on a run in Alabama, he'll be leading the squad accompanying you. They know the mission basics and they also know that Dixon's ultimately in charge."

Daryl looked uncomfortable with that but nodded in agreement. If Beth was coming, he wanted to make sure that she was protected, especially if something happened to him. 

Lt. Winters came to the table and pointed at the map. "We'll take Highway 140 to 411. We'll head north to 630. It runs out in the wilderness area where Walela Cove is located. There's another small Forest Service road that we will take as far as we can. We'll have to hoof it from there. It's going to be a long hike, so be ready."

Daryl stared over the map, following the line that Sgt. Lewis had marked off and Winters had traced with his finger. He knew that this would be the easy part, it was after they got off the main road and into the mountains that they might have trouble. He wasn't worried for himself, he had grown up in the mountains of North Georgia near the Tennessee state line and he could certainly handle anything that nature threw at him and then some. McCaysville, Georgia, his hometown, was a tiny place, not really big enough to be a town, but there it was. He had hunted and tracked his way around that area of Georgia and Tennessee since he was old enough to walk and carry a crossbow. However, he wasn't familiar with the area Walela Cove was in because of his dad. While Will Dixon was an avid hunter and was even willing to drive for some good hunting, he was also an avid believer is keeping away from the law. Two stints in federal prison for moonshining and poaching had kept him and his boys far away from federal land.

Beth nudged Daryl's arm when he didn't respond to the sergeant when he asked him if he was familiar with the area.

Daryl shook his head and looked up from the map. "Sorry, what?"

"I was just asking if you were familiar with this area. I know you said you grew up in the mountains."

"Nah, never been over that way. I's from east a there, and closer to Tennessee. My pop woulda never took us there even if he'd wanted to. Feds, he didn't like 'em, they didn't like him."

"Ahhh. Well, ok, what next then?"

Daryl sat back in his seat and pursed his lips, chewing on that tender spot he had worried the day before. Drumming his fingers on the table, he finally spoke. "Look, ain't gonna lie. I don't know this place, but I ain't known a lot a where we been this last year and we ain't starved or got lost. Only reason I's even in Atlanta's cause I followed my brother. He heard 'bout the refugee camps and decided it'd be easy pickin's. I ain't proud a what Merle tried to get us ta do, but I ain't gonna lie about it either."

Beth reached over and took Daryl's hand, smiling at him encouragingly and he nodded at her. "I can track 'bout anythin', anywhere. Beth's almost as good, and I trained her on land I didn't know at all. We'll be ok out there. Might find what we need, might not. Gotta try though. Gotta find a place we can regroup and make a livin'. This survivin' ain't doin' nothin' but killin' us a li'l bit at the time."

There was agreement all around, and a plan was finalized before the group made their way to their beds. Sunrise would be coming early, and even though they still had good weather, it wouldn't be long until it was cold again. Hershel and Daryl wanted to be settled in somewhere warm and safe for the winter. 

They headed out the next morning after double-checking their supplies and fuel. It wasn't an easy trip at all. Between snarls of cars and random herds of walkers, the going was painfully slow. A drive that would normally have taken a little more than two hours was now an eight-hour journey. They passed little towns and a couple of big places, marking their maps to show potential scavenging sites and herds that were too big for them to engage. After hours on the road, and a quick stop for lunch, the group found the little two-lane road that led into the huge mountainous area. They drove to the end of the road leading to the Cohutta Wilderness trailhead and parked in a small gravel lot. There were about half a dozen cars and trucks parked around the area, and the group checked each one. The third vehicle was where things went sideways. One of the privates opened the door to a motor home and a walker fell out on top him knocking him off balance. They were quick to pull it off, but not before it had taken a chunk out of his throat. There was nothing to be done, especially when more walkers poured out of the vehicle. All total there was a dozen and they were hungry. The group immediately went into defensive positions and began to take out the walkers using knives and staffs. It only took about fifteen minutes and the walkers were put down. After the small skirmish was finished, they took the time to bury Private Harris, secured the other vehicles, and made camp.

"Isn't it a little early to be making camp?" Guillermo wondered out loud. "We still have time to make it to the trail don't we?"

"Nah," Daryl disagreed. "I mean, we could make it ta the trailhead, but I want time ta go over the maps of this area and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a long ass day for everybody. 'Sides, safer to camp here tonight in case we gotta haul ass."

Guillermo nodded. "Hadn't thought of that." He grinned at Daryl. "I guess that's why you're the boss."

"Ya funny, man, real funny." Daryl rolled his eyes and took his map to lay it across the hood of a truck.

While Daryl, Guillermo, and Winters went over the maps and calculated time and distance to their destination, Beth got out the MREs and made sure the sleeping bags were ready to be laid out. They had tents, but Daryl didn't want to use them unless the weather forced them to. By the time the sun went down, everyone was ready to eat and rest. Daryl and Lt. Winters set a guard schedule and told everyone to settle in for the night. 

Around midnight, Beth was jostled awake by Daryl sliding onto her sleeping bag and wrapping his arm across her waist.

"Go back ta sleep, Beth didn't mean ta wake ya."

"S'ok." She mumbled sleepily. "I don't like ya being gone."

Daryl snorted against Beth's neck where he was snugged up to her back. "I's only on watch for a bit, Girl, ain't like I's gone off somewhere's else."

"Mhmm," she murmured in reply. "Felt like it."

"Go ta sleep, Beth, I'm right here."

The next morning came with cooler temperatures than they were used to at this time of year. Late summer was usually still pretty hot, even in the mornings and at night, but the higher elevations had some reprieve from that. Beth appreciated the furnace that Daryl's body was, and hurriedly washed up and got her boots on and laced since after he rolled out of bed. The blanket she had just wasn't enough by itself. When she was done getting ready, Daryl took her a little ways into the woods so that she could relieve herself and then sent her back to the camp while he checked out the perimeter. Back at camp, the group repacked the sleeping bags and trash and locked up the trucks tight. 

Beth was frowning at one of the trucks when Daryl walked up with Winters and Guillermo.

"What's wrong, chica?" Guillermo was quick to ask.

"I was just thinkin' if we lock the trucks and get separated from the people with the keys, what do we do?" Beth looked at the men and pursed her lips in thought. "The rest of us would be trapped up here."

Daryl rolled his eyes at Guillermo who snickered. "I'm sure somebody can figure out how ta start a truck without keys."

Beth's mouth fell open. "Ya mean to tell me ya know how to hotwire a car?" She screeched. 

Daryl tried to explain before she got any more wound up. The others trying to hide their laughter didn't help matters at all.

"Beth, now just hang on a minute. I... "

"What, Daryl? You can explain?" She flashed her fingers in the quotes sign. "How about explain why ya haven't taught me. Didn't think that might be somethin' handy for me to know?"

Daryl was caught off guard by Beth's rant. He was expecting to get bitched at, yes, but not for the reasons she was giving. He was so shocked, he just stood there and stared. 

"We can bury the keys or hide them somewhere on the trucks," Winters commented in a strangled voice. "I think the best thing would be to hide them away from the vehicles though."

Daryl nodded and looked around thankful for something to do other than stare at Beth. "There. See that hollow in that oak tree? Put a set there. Find another natural place for the other. That way, if somebody does mess around, they won't find anythin'"

Guillermo, still laughing, took the keys and placed one set into the dead spot of the tree. There was a piece of trunk inside the hole that was flat like a shelf. He dropped the keys on it and then had Beth try to reach them. She could barely reach them, but the men were satisfied that any of the group could get the keys and that was the concern. The other set was placed in a divot under a rock next to the parking area they were in. That done, the soldiers geared up and waited for Daryl and Beth to get their group ready and followed them to the trailhead that was their first destination.

They had made it to the trailhead and had set out to the old logging road that led to Walela. To keep up the atmosphere, the Park Service only allowed buses to be run, by the farm, and only on the logging road. You either had to hike or take horses to catch the bus into the Cove. The walk took a couple of hours, and Beth had convinced Daryl to let her practice her tracking again while she looked for certain plants. She had learned some herbs and useful plants in the readings she and her mother had done and her daddy had told her about things like elderberries and witch hazel. Beth always took everything she was being taught seriously, so she took the crossbow and made her way off of the groomed trail to study the terrain and the plants. She quickly spotted the tracks of rabbits and deer and some larger tracks that she needed Daryl's knowledge to identify. She just hoped they didn't come across any wildcats anytime soon.

They had been walking steadily for almost two hours when Beth motioned excitedly to Daryl.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, witch hazel. I been noticin' a lot of useful stuff too. This is a good place to be."

Beth agreed. "Yep, I've seen everything from blueberries to blackberries to elderberries. And there's lots of nut trees, too."

Beth moved off again, inspecting her surroundings with confidence. Daryl watched her for a few minutes then turned to his own investigations as they finally reached the logging road that they had been looking for. It was still there but like the groomed trail they had been following, the years of no maintenance showed in overgrowth. The trail was made of crushed gravel, so even with nature taking back over, it was still marked off. The logging road was nothing more than two faded tracks through the understory of the forest. The dirt in the tire ruts was well packed from years of heavy use, it didn't allow any vegetation to grow up through it. The grasses and weeds in the center of the road and on the shoulder had almost completely covered the tire ruts in natural camouflage.

Daryl watched Beth as she forced her way through the overgrowth that threatened to swallow her small frame in some places. Guillermo was walking with her, paying attention to the lesson she was sharing with him. It sounded like a cross between a tv survival show and a school lesson. She was bouncing from one bit of information to another until Daryl finally told her he needed his bow back. At this point, they had been walking for almost six hours and were getting close to their target. Daryl wanted Beth out of the line of fire if there was any, but he didn't want to piss her off by making her wait on them either. 

Guillermo stayed with Daryl in front while Beth stepped back to walk with one of the soldiers behind them. She knew Daryl was trying to protect her without looking like he was protecting her, so she gave in gracefully recognizing that he had the skills she didn't have yet. She did unashamedly listen in on their conversation, though.

"That girl of yours is something else," Guillermo said. "The way she went from one thing to the next was amazing. She is like a bumblebee going from flower to flower. Did you teach her all that stuff?"

Daryl pinked up at his friend's praise and admitted to himself that he was proud of Beth and how far she'd come. Then he smirked at what Guillermo said. Figuring she was listening in, he replied. "Yeah, and what I didn't her mama did. But she ain't no bumblebee. She's too little for that. She's more like one a them li'l bees. The ones that just buzz around ya head to annoy ya."

Daryl heard the gasp behind him and then Guillermo started to chuckle. "I see what you mean, amigo. She is a little bee, but I bet she packs a sting."

"Pssshh. That ain't no lie. Is it Li'l B?"

The only response Daryl got was a huff and a pine come to the back of the head. Before he could retaliate, they were on a rise looking down on the Walela Cove Living History Farm and Village.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a bit late! Not my sandbox!

Daryl stood quietly watching the valley for signs of life or walkers. The rest of the group had spread out to set up a perimeter to defend against any trouble living or dead. The decision had been made to set up camp and to observe the small village nestled on the cove floor before any type of contact was attempted. It was day two of their seven-day trip and everyone was ready for something to happen other than walking for hours on end. 

Daryl stepped away from where he had been conversing with Major Winters and slid into a crouch beside Beth. She was perched on her bedroll, arms hugging her shins and chin on her knees. She gave Daryl a small smile as he came over to her.

"Ya a'ight, Lil B?" He frowned at her in concern.

Beth nodded with a snort. "I'm fine," she responded, tossing her hair. "Really, Little B?"

Daryl dropped down onto his butt and rested his arms on his bent knees. "Yep," he replied with a smirk. "Can't pass that shit up. A good nickname's important."

"Yeah? Well, we'll see how important you think it is when I come up with one for you." 

"Ya can call me whatever ya want, Girl, I ain't gonna complain so long as ya ain't doin' it cause ya mad at me or ya hate me. Couldn't stand that." Daryl bowed his head at that small confession and Beth took a step back from the teasing. She placed her hand on Daryl's arm.

"I wouldn't call ya names in anger. I ain't like that."

Daryl nodded his head briefly. "I trust ya, Lil B. Ya 'bout the only one I ever have." He cleared his throat sharply, then changed the subject. "I'mma take first watch that way I can be back so ya get some good sleep tonight. Don't wanna wake ya up in the middle of the night and ya not get back ta sleep."

"Oh, I'll be fine if you would rather take the later watch. Don't put anyone out on my account." 

"Nah, s'ok. Winters wanted to catch a few winks and take the later watch, so I said it was ok."

Beth smiled softly. "Alright, then. I'm goin' to go ahead and get set up and try to rest. I'll put our sleepin' bags together so you won't have to lay in the dirt tonight."

Daryl leaned over and pressed a kiss to Beth's lips before leaving her to get ready for bed. 

The next morning was cool but sunny and it promised to be another warm late summer day. The group got up and secured the camp, ready to discover any secrets that Walela Cove may have been hiding. The four that had stood the last watch had bedded down for a few hours and everyone else gathered around Daryl and his maps. 

"I'mma suggest that we do most a our watchin' from right here. We got a good look on the town, and we can't be seen from here. We can set a watch with two people and the rest a the group can scout around up here, get a lay a the land so ta speak."

Guillermo spoke up as he nodded in agreement. "Me and Jose can take first watch. We can stretch out in that underbrush at the top of the hill if you think it's safe."

Daryl squinted up the rise. "Yeah, should be ok. Way we been trompin' around, even the snakes are long gone. Just pay attention to everythin' around ya, it'll be ok."

Guillermo pursed his lips but decided to just go with whatever Daryl said. He was a country boy born and bred if he said there weren't any snakes, there weren't.

The two Vatos got their things and made their way to the brush that would be their hiding place for the next few hours. IT wasn't a bad spot, there were no rocks and it was shaded from the worst of the sun. They just had to take care that the binoculars they were using didn't reflect any flashes of light towards the place they were spying on.

After the men got set to watch over the town, Daryl asked Winters if he wanted to take a couple of guys and join him on a scouting trip around the ridges that formed the cove. 

"Ain't huntin' or nothin', just trackin'. I wanna see what kinda game is up here. We had a hard time findin' it after a while. Damn walkers was killin' everythin' they could catch. What they didn't get ahold ta, musta run off. Might be that there's a good bit a game in these mountains."

Winters agreed quickly and jogged off to get two of his guys and their gear.

"You think we're goin' to have trouble with the dead up here?" Beth wanted Daryl's opinion. "They don't do well with climbin' do they?"

"What keeps this place safe is the terrain. Not just the hills, but the uneven ground. It ain't smooth walkin' for the livin' much less the dead. Unless a lot a people die up here, I don't see any danger a herds. They was already thinnin' before we even got ta the edge a the wilderness area. I think they follow smell and sound and urban areas got that in spades."

"Makes as much sense as anythin' else in this world right now!" Beth laughed quietly, then sobered. "I just hope if we do get up here and live that we don't bring the herds with us."

"Beth thing we can do 'bout that is ta avoid herds when we are travelin'. Kill what we can and maybe dump the walkers in a central location away from the mountains."

Before they went any further with that line of thought, Winters and two of his men walked up. "Ready? We'll follow your lead, just say the word if you want us to do anything. Davis and Smith were with me in the Sandbox, so we have a little skill in being quiet."

Daryl pointed to a peak on the other side of the cove. "Figure that's prob'ly five or six miles as the crow flies, lot further for us on foot. I ain't wantin' to try to get there, but that's the direction we're going. We'll walk and see what we see for a few hours then head back." He looked back at the camp. "It all good while we go take a look see?"

"Yes. They have a watch schedule and orders to scout around but avoid the living and the dead."

"Good 'nuff. Let's get goin', Beth, I'm right behind ya."

The day had gone well until it didn't. Beth and Daryl led their small team and had come across more and more reasons to find a way to live in these mountains. Beth had found a partially dead tree full of honey, bees buzzing ferociously in the breeze. Daryl had found the tracks of a small herd of deer and assorted smaller game and had pointed out the squirrels and chipmunks that populated the nut trees that dominated a small area of the forest. 

"I bet there was an old farm here, Daryl," Beth whispered. "These trees are native, but they are not just growing by accident, they look like they were planted on purpose." 

The men took in the hickory trees and the chestnut trees. Smaller trees were reaching through the underbrush to bask in the early afternoon sun. There were already nuts scattered on the ground, in a short time, the landscape would be covered. The group moved out of the grove of trees and continued to make the gradual climb that led to the crest of the ridge surrounding Walela. As they got higher, Beth stopped suddenly causing Daryl to grab her arm. "Ya a'ight, Lil B? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and pressed her fingers to his lips. Daryl immediately went still. He heard it then, the screaming.

"What if someone's hurt? We need to help."

"Stop, we can't rush in ta somethin' we don't know. Let's get up there quiet and see what we can see. It might be a wildcat, they scream like a woman. And it could be people we don't want ta cross. Be smart, Girl."

Beth nodded and pushed behind Daryl. "You lead the way. But I'm helpin' no matter what."

"A'ight." Daryl motioned for silence and the five made their way quickly to the sounds of the screams.

What they found was not at all what they expected. It wasn't a wildcat and it wasn't walkers attacking something. It wasn't even bad guys. What they found were two kids picking muscadines and two kids that had found trouble. One was lying on the ground, a bucket of the wild grapes spilled out beside her. The other was running around, waving his arms and screaming. Beth looked at Daryl, and at his slight nod, she headed down the steep slope to where the kids were. It didn't take her long to find the problem. A swarm of yellow jackets was buzzing around the muscadines, clearly defending the nest that one of the kids had stepped on. 

"Daryl, you allergic to bees?"

"Nah, Lil B, I ain't left ya yet, have I?"

"Be serious, it's yellow jackets, we have to get her away from them. She could die if she's allergic."

"Ain't never got sick before and I been stung by my share a bees and hornets. I'll be good."

About this time, the boy saw Beth and Daryl followed by the three Marines. In his panic over the girl, he ran straight to them.

"Please, you gotta help me, my sister she got stung and now she won't get up!"

Davis pushed a towel into Beth's hands and told her, "I have bug spray. I am allergic to bees so I always keep it with me. Even if it doesn't kill them, it will clear them off enough for you to grab the girl and for us to beat it."

Beth smiled her thanks and took the towel and spray. "I'll spray, Daryl, you grab her." 

The two moved towards the unmoving girl while the others got the boy out of the way. The two moved quickly, Beth spraying a steady stream of the repellant. It worked long enough for Daryl to grab his target and for them to move back to the group. Beth handed the rest of the spray back to Davis and knelt down to where Daryl had laid the girl out. 

"We got to get her clothes off. If there are yellow jackets in them, they will keep stingin' her."

While Beth was tearing open the buttons on her shirt, she looked up at the boy and asked him his name and what the girl's name was.

"Bryan. My name's Bryan and this is my sister Sue Ann."

"You live around here, Bryan?"

Bryan took a shuddering breath and answered. "Yeah, in the village. Is my sister going to be ok, she isn't dead, is she?"

"She's breathin', but I got to check her for bees, ok? Then we need you to get us to where you live as quick as you can."

Beth checked all over and only found a few bee stings and no bees in her clothes. She had asked Bryan if they were allergic and he said no.

"I don't know what's wrong, Daryl. She shouldn't be unconscious."

Daryl frowned at the girl and started running his hands through Sue Ann's brown hair. "Found it. She's got a big knot. Musta hit her head when she fell. We got to get her to her people."

Beth fixed Sue Ann's clothes as best she could, then Daryl picked her up. Beth covered her with the towel and then slung Daryl's crossbow over her shoulder. They followed Bryan back to the village they had been watching, hoping that they weren't about to step into a world of trouble.

It didn't take long for them to get to the Walela Cove village. Beth looked around in wonder as the passed a church, a general store, and quite a few houses. Bryan led them up to a huge Victorian house at the end of the main street. He banged through the door yelling for his mom.

"Mama, Mama! Hurry! Sue Ann's hurt! Mama!"

A tall dark-haired woman came tearing down the steps while a tiny red-head came from the back of the house.

"Oh, My God! Sue Ann! Bryan, what happened?"

But the boy was gone before his mother could question him. "Bring her in here."

The red-head was holding a broom like a weapon and she stepped up when they made to follow Sue Ann's mama. "Who the Sam Hill are y'all? How'd you get here?"

"Dottie, please. Let's see to my daughter then you can ask your questions."

Daryl and Beth followed the woman into a parlor and Daryl laid his burden on the closest couch. "They riled up some yellow jackets and she busted her head good when she fell. She started rousin' on the way here, but she passed out again."

The red-head came bustling into the room with a bowl and some rags. A tall, slender man followed in her wake.

While the woman went to work cleaning Sue Ann's face and arms, the man introduced himself. "I'm what passes for a doctor around here. Jim Monroe at your service. What do we have here?"

Beth spoke up this time. "We were trackin' some game up on the ridge, been lookin' for some fresh meat when we heard screamin'. We found these two and a lot of yellow jackets. Bryan was trying to get them away from Sue Ann, but she was passed out. We didn't know if she was having a reaction so we checked her for bees and stings and found the goose egg on the side of her head."

"Good enough. Dottie, take these folks to the kitchen and buy them a drink on me. Thank you, my dear. You probably saved her life. I'll check her over, of course, but it sounds pretty straightforward to me. I think she'll be fine."

Dr. Monroe ushered Beth and Daryl out to the foyer with the rest of their group and closed the door behind them. Dottie, the red-head huffed, but took the five into the kitchen, motioned to the large farmhouse table, and started fixing plates.

"Sorry about earlier. Times like this, you just don't know what you might come across. Can't be too careful." She placed dished on the table and asked if anyone wanted lemonade. She smiled at the chorus of yeses and introduced herself. "My name is Dottie Ford. I run this place. It was a bed and breakfast and boarding house before the end. Now, the handful of us that are left live here or in the houses between here and the church.

Beth spoke for her group. "My name's Beth Dixon. This is my husband, Daryl and these three are Major Winters, and Sergeant Davis and Corporal Smith. We were up here looking for a place to bring our families. We have had a hard time this past year and we need a safe place to settle down."

Dottie sat at the table as the group ate the macaroni and cheese and canned ham that she served them. "There aren't many of us left at all. Might as well be honest, we couldn't stop you if you wanted to take the place. I reckon I'll go out on a limb here and trust that I can trust you."

"I understand, Mrs. Ford."

"Dottie, please.

Beth nodded. "Ok, Dottie. We have about thirty people, about half are from a nursing home. They aren't sick, just elderly. We just need a place we can live and not be under attack by the living or the dead."

While they were talking a loud commotion started up outside the boarding house. Beth looked at Daryl and slapped her hand over her face. "Oh, no, the Vatos probably saw us come in and not come out."

Daryl rolled his eyes but got up to take care of the problem. He opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. "Why're ya not in ya hidin' place, man? We got stuff under control, now ya come runnin' in here raisin' hell like some kinda gangbangers."

Guillermo opened his mouth to answer then snapped it shut and frowned at Daryl. "We saw you runnin', amigo, and you didn't come out of the house."

"Awwww, were you worried about your best friend, Guillermo?" Daryl jerked around to see Beth standing there grinning like a crazy person.

"Hush up, Lil B." Daryl hissed 

Guillermo narrowed his eyes at Beth and muttered in Spanish. "Hey, watch ya mouth at my wife. I'll kick ya scrawny ass." Daryl puffed up at the other man.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll just feed you to the Hounds of Hell asshole."

Both men jerked a nod at each other, the equilibrium destroyed by Beth's joke restored once again. 

"But, no, we didn't know what to think. Sorry if we messed up."

"Ya didn't. We found some kids that got tangled up with some yellow jackets. One got hurt and we brought 'em here. We been talking about findin' a place to live here. They got room. Come on in, ya can meet the lady that runs the place."

That night, the group from the armory slept on real beds, or couches as the case may be, with real sheets for the first time in a long time. The next day, they would make their way back to the trailhead and then Canton having found a viable home at last.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my sandbox, I'm just building castles... Sorry, this is so late I thought it was downloaded and when I came on to check, there was an error message waiting on me. Hopefully, this fixed it!

"I can't believe it was that easy to just move into this place." Rick looked accusingly over at Daryl who was calmly munching on a handful of sourdough crackers while Beth served him another bowl of her chowder. "We still had to fight and bleed to get the easiest place we ever walked into."

For a long moment, Daryl looked at Rick without blinking, then shrugged his shoulders. "A'ight. Ain't a competition, man. We had ta fight ta get here, and we been fightin' to make this place what it is ever since. Ya think we walked into this cove and it looked like it does now? That there weren't no others that tried to take what we have? I admit this place is as secure as any place can be, but we still have ta go out inta the world where the dead roam and the livin'll kill ya just for the boots on ya feet."

Carol interceded. "He's right, Rick. We've been working hard since we got here, and we have lost people to walkers and other people. We have even lost people to moving away. We haven't always had everything we needed, and we still go out looking for things to make life easier."

Rick snorted. "Y'all've had it easy and it shows. What will ya do if walkers move through? Or someone attacks?" 

"What the fuck, ya think we haven't had ta fight? Ya damn right that we haven't been attacked here, but that's because this isn't the easiest place ta get ta. There's one way in and one way out and it's guarded by people who will kill to keep this place safe, no hesitation, no questions. As far as the dead, we have teams that keep the area clear. That's their job. Talk ta ya friend Morgan 'bout that. He joined up."

Rick sat back in his chair. He was trying so hard to find something wrong, to find a way to show that he knew better, that his ideas were better, that all his decisions weren't the wrong ones that he was lashing out again. Rick just couldn't go of the feeling he got when he wasn't in charge. It had been a long time since he had not been the leader that everyone looked to for answers. With only a couple of exceptions, ever since that night on the road when he had told his people they were no longer a democracy, he had been head honcho. The last time he had been with Hershel and Daryl, they had both deferred to him as the senior man and he couldn't get past that. He didn't recognize this Daryl, this capable leader that controlled his temper rather than using as a tool to keep people away. It bothered him that he hadn't ever gotten the right read on the man, just assumed him to be a backwoods hick with only hunting and tracking as his attributes. Who knew that Daryl had depths that were overlooked. Hershel hadn't changed, but it was disconcerting to be, to his mind, back where they were in the early days of the prison. It was Hershel's group and Rick's group and Rick didn't like it at all, especially the seeming defection of the hunter he had depended on so long ago.

"So, you're just going to decide where my people go, what they do? Are you going to ration food and water too? Is this all to make sure I'm neutralized?"

Hershel tilted his head at Rick, a puzzled look on his face. "Not at all. Where would you get that idea? We haven't assigned anyone anywhere or any job, that is all their decision." Hershel pursed his lips, then huffed out a breath and spoke in a no-nonsense voice. "And if you think you have any influence here, you don't and you won't anytime soon."

Carol stood up from her place and started stacking empty dishes. Dropping several spoons into a silverware caddy with a clang she turned on Rick. "Of all the arrogant things I have heard! Neutralize you? We don't have to neutralize you because you have no position here. This is OUR home, and you are a guest here. I already told you once to watch yourself... "

Michonne quickly stood up to intercede, followed by Carl and Enid. "I think it's time for us to go." She turned towards Carol. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at the store. Beth, thank you once again for a wonderful meal and for having us in your home."

Carol and Beth nodded and responded accordingly, and Michonne tugged on Rick's arm. "Time to go."

Rick huffed a protest, still spoiling for a fight and pulled his arm away from Michonne's grasp. "I'm the leader of this group, I'm the one that had to sacrifice and make decisions... "

Daryl threw his hand out to stop Carol from protesting and Hershel from rising from his seat. He picked up his glass and drained the last of the tea that filled it. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he leaned back in his seat at the head of the table and stared at Rick who fairly trembled in rage.

"Leader, huh? Seems ta me that ya lost that privilege over the four a us when ya walked away from part a ya family and ignored a standin' plan we all agreed on."

"I told you why... "

"Nah, man, ya didn't tell me anythin', but ya had excuses." Daryl took a deep breath to control the anger that was starting to build in his gut. "This is a different time and place. Ya got no say here. If ya want to be a part a this, fine, that's good. We can always use more people to help around here, but if ya can't step back, ya just go on and leave with Maggie."

Rick looked at Daryl in shock. "You kicking me out? What about Judith and Carl?"

"Ain't said nothin' about Carl. He made his decision. Gotta house and a job. It's you that's gotta choose."

"You ain't takin' my son from me... "

"DAD!" Carl broke in, slamming his hand on the table. "Listen to yourself. You're losin' it! If you can't join in here, that's fine. Honest. it really is ok, but leave me and Enid out of it, and for that matter, Judy can stay with us if you leave. She doesn't need to be drug around while you look for a place to be the man in charge."

Carl shook his head and his eyes got glassy. "You've been a good leader, Dad, but now it's time to step away. Be a farmer again, or join the security teams and travel. But stop trying to push yourself onto Daryl and Mr. Hershel." Carl choked and dropped his head. "You did it at the prison and at Alexandria, too. I think you've done enough damage to this group."

No one said anything as Rick slumped into his chair. "You blame me for the prison and Alexandria? How could you do that? I... "

"Yeah, Dad, YOU! You just quit when mom died. You didn't want to be in charge anymore and you just quit. Then when Woodbury happened, you jumped back in like you had never hung up your gun. But you didn't do anything! You let the Governor get away with killing and terrorizing us. You could have killed him that day you net with him, but you didn't. Then you dragged us across three states lookin' for a cure for this mess, one that doesn't exist." Carl was getting loud now. "And Alexandria, between you and Maggie we are lucky to be alive!"

"Now hold on, Carl. You aren't draggin' me into this."

"Really, Maggie? You're the one that decided to help that asshole at the Hilltop. And Dad was the one that ordered the attack on the satellite station. Y'all just assumed we were the biggest badasses out there, and that attracted Negan's attention. He didn't even KNOW about Alexandria until then. So no, I don't blame with one of you, I blame you both. And I think it would be a good idea if Dad went to keep an eye on Maggie for a little bit."

Michonne had been standing quietly up until this moment. "Ok, let's end this before we go any further." She looked at the head of the table. "Daryl, when does Maggie leave?"

"Two days. I got a message from Canton, they'll be in tomorrow. Leave out the next day. It's not a bad trip, just takes a while cause we try not to stir the herds. S'easier to kill 'em in a big group rather than lettin' get spread out." 

Daryl looked at Maggie. "I'll come by the Hotel when they get here and introduce ya to the leader of Canton. Think y'all might just get along."

Maggie smiled and nodded. "Thanks again, Daryl."

He dipped his head in response. "Told ya, s'no problem, just want everythin' to be smooth around here. I hope ya figure stuff out and can come back to stay. Ya Daddy and sister love ya." He shrugged. "Blood's blood."

Beth went to Maggie and hugged her sister for the first time in years. "I hope you find what you need, Maggie. I forgive you. Maybe one day we can be real friends."

Maggie cried on her sister's shoulder.

Later that night, lying in bed at the Hotel, Rick spoke quietly into the dark. "You really think I should leave, Michonne? What about you and Carl and Judith?"

Michonne sighed, then turned over to snuggle against her lover. "I think you need a break, Rick. For so long you have been our rock, our go-to guy. You need to find your place here. Daryl and Hershel and the council have things under control. Do you have any idea what you might want to do?"

"I don't know. I loved gardening at the prison, but I don't know if I'm cut out to be a farmer. I'm not military, and there doesn't seem to be any police. I don't know."

"Why don't you go talk to Hershel or Daryl and find out what you can do. Don't be an ass, just ask for their advice. You don't have to leave the Cove, you just need to be a citizen here."

Rick sighed harshly. "Yeah, ok."

He rolled over and pulled Michonne close falling into an uneasy sleep.

The day that Maggie left was cold and blustery. There was a light layer of snow on the ground and the sky promised more before the day was through. There was no fanfare, and the group left as quietly as they came in. It would be a long walk to the vehicles, but the weather held out. And even though she was leaving her son behind, Maggie was excited for this trip. She had almost died of shock when Daryl had come to the Hotel and introduced her to the woman she would be staying with. After a moment of staring, they rushed each other hugging tightly and crying.

"Oh my God! Sasha?" Maggie yelped. "We thought you were dead!"

"We thought the same about you! How... "

"Oh, that's a long story I'll have to tell you on the way to Canton."

Sasha grinned and nodded. "Alright. If you're ready, we are. It's going to be a haul to the trucks, but once we get there, the trip's easy enough."

Maggie swung a backpack over her shoulder and picked up a duffle bag. "Ready," she said. Maggie turned to Daryl. "I know I haven't been easy or kind, for what it's worth I'm sorry and I know you love Beth and will take care of her. So thank you."

Daryl nodded and stood while Maggie took the chance and hugged him. He hugged her back lightly, not really happy about the contact. Maggie grinned at him as she pulled away, following Sasha out of the door.

A week later, Daryl was at the entrance to the Cove turning over the guards. At all times, there were six men and women who were charged with protecting the only way in and out of the Walela. Once a week, Daryl made the trip to the Front Door as it was called. He talked to the team that had been on that week and had them go pack their things to return home. He gave the new team instructions and warnings, alerting them to a small herd of walkers that had followed the Canton group off the highway. They got walkers in the area, just not many because of the terrain. But Daryl took no chances and made sure that everyone was ready and sharp. Daryl also left a list of expected groups and times of arrival and repeated the mantra that they had claimed from the start - Be Alert, Protect The Cove. None of these men and women were above killing to keep their home safe. 

Daryl finished his checklist and headed to the bunkhouse that was hidden away from the parking lot that served the trailhead. They had spent a lot of time and resources setting up this camp. It consisted of a bunkhouse and a kitchen building, along with two small storehouses. But the genius of the place was the widening and disguising of the trail to the old logging road. The trail itself had been built over the original logging road that had been long lost to nature. It had taken a lot of time and hard work, but heavy trucks could make the trip to the logging road, but unless you knew where to go or look, the area just looked like an old, overgrown parking lot to nothing. 

Daryl stuck his head in the door to let the team heading back to Walela that he was leaving as soon as the truck was loaded up. As he walked towards the vehicle, he heard the rumble of an engine and took off to the first guard post. It was basically a treehouse turned deer blind. It wasn't visible unless you were looking for it, and it gave the security team a distinct advantage over any encroachers. They rarely had unannounced visitors at the Front Door and when they did, it was dealt with accordingly. Only twice were they actually attacked at the outpost. Once was a group that had targeted the National Guard trucks every time they passed near a subdivision on the outskirts of Canton. They were too far out to bother with the armory proper but didn't have an issue attacking smaller groups and caravans. This time, they had followed the trucks determined to find out where they were going and to kill them and take their supplies. A small skirmish at the outpost ended that. 

"That looks like the Judge's truck, Mr. Dixon." 

Daryl nodded at the smaller man next to him. "Yeah, wonder what he's here for."

They watched as the vehicle pulled up and flashed the headlights in a four burst pattern. The engine was cut and an older man with a shock of bright white hair got out and waved a hand. The passenger door opened and a younger man in uniform got out.

The guard with Daryl stepped forward to greet the judge while a sniper kept his weapon trained on the scene. Finally determining that there was no trouble, the judge was led to where Daryl stood waiting, while one of the other guards took the truck and drove it out of sight and to the hidden entrance to the Cove Road.

"Daryl Dixon! Good to see you, son, how's the missus? I hope she won't be too upset for imposing on her at the last minute. 

Can we call a council meeting on short notice?"

"Yessir, Judge Mason, ain't no problem to get the council together. Beth'll be glad ta have someone else ta spoil for the evenin'. We're havin' a baby and I guess I been drivin' her crazy." Daryl shrugged unrepentantly. "Just have ya man follow me and we can talk on the way back to the house."

Judge Mason shook Daryl's hand enthusiastically and clapped his shoulder. "Congratulations, son, I couldn't be happier for you. Just wish I had a better reason for being here."

Daryl nodded. "That's the way it is. We just got ta keep livin'. Speakin' a livin', I got a little problem and I think ya might just be the answer I been lookin' for."

Judge Mason smiled and followed Daryl to the loaded truck.

On the way back home, Daryl explained his issue and the judge filled Daryl in on the reason why he was there. Atlanta was getting dangerous again. There were more herds moving that way, and the one group that had stubbornly stayed, refusing help or to move elsewhere was now making runs way out of their declared territory. It wouldn't be so bad but for the fact, they were trapping and kidnapping people. It had taken a while, but they had established a pattern. The group was preying on individuals or small groups and killing the strongest of them while taking the weaker. They were also starting to steal from established communities and the final straw happened when they attacked a caravan headed to Talladega. There were only three survivors out of a dozen and three women had disappeared. The Territory Council had met and were hoping to gather the heads of the member communities to determine a plan of action. Of course, Daryl was expected to be front and center, in particular because he had dealt with this group before. Grady Hospital had reared its ugly head once again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my sandbox...

"No, dammit! Not a chance in Hell. NO!"  
Daryl Dixon paced back and forth in the Canton Armory drill hall in a raging fury that had become a rarity for him. The council of Walela along with others from the Cove were gathered there with Judge Mason and his contingent plus members of the Grand Council that was located at Talladega in Alabama. They had been at this for hours, trying to devise a feasible plan to confront Dawn Lerner and her Grady crew without just busting into the hospital, guns blazing. They were in another deadlock until a chance comment by James Williams, Noah's dad, had led to the cobbling together of a trap to capture Dawn Lerner and end Grady's reign of terror.   
"I don't like it either, but it's the only way, Daryl, you know that as well as I do. We have to stop the killings and the kidnappings. You know what they wanted to do to me."  
"Fuck, Beth, ya think I'd forget that? But this is crazy. Bait? Ya wanna be the fuckin' bait in this shit for a plan? What about the baby? Huh? This ain't no fuckin' game. Ya got more ta lose this time." Daryl stabbed his fingers into his long hair, grasping and pulling at the strands while he stalked back and forth in a rage before turning back to Beth. "Nah, hell nah, ya ain't doin' it. I won't have it."  
"Daryl, you know she's right. We don't have a choice, not one that ends this as soon as possible with the least amount of bloodshed. You know they won't hurt her." Carol tried to reason with the distraught man. She glanced over at Beth who was looking no better, tears flooding her eyes as she watched her husband lash out.  
"Daryl... "  
"Fuck ya, Mason, this is bullshit and ya know it... "  
"Young man, I am the first to admit that this is one of the worst concocted plans I have ever heard of, much less been a part of and I have been involved in many such doings throughout my years in law enforcement and the judiciary. But, you know we have to do this. We have to end this mess with Grady and we will do this right. We may not be the United States any longer, but we have tried to hold on to the laws that we can, the ones we can enforce. Even this New Wild West has to have some order. Let's do this and I swear you will be the one to lead this."  
"NO, no, ya don't get ta plead with me on this. I ain't interested in all the bullshit promises that can't be kept... "  
Beth finally made her way over to Daryl, easing up to him like she was gentling a wild horse. Placing her hand on his arm, she looked up into his face. The muscles in his arm tensed, but Daryl didn't shy away as he once would have. His eyes were hidden from the rest of the room by the fall of his hair, but Beth could see the anger and the pain swirling in them with a great deal of the fear she herself was weighted down with. "Daryl, please. I know it's dangerous, but I also trust you to keep me and the baby safe. You will be there the whole time, and you know James isn't going to let Noah go without him. We will be ok or as ok as any of us can be in this new world. And you know that there is no way they will kill me or Noah. When they realize who we are, they will want to take us back to Grady. Dawn won't let anything happen until she has the chance to prove she is in control. Please, Daryl. I HAVE to do this."  
Daryl stared down at Beth, his jaw twitching from where he was chewing hard on the inside of his lip, the coppery taste of blood overwhelming his taste buds as he stared down into Beth's earnest face. He was not happy about this plan, this stupidity, but in the face of cold logic, he also knew this was the best way to spring a trap. Bait it with the one thing that your prey can't pass up, and wait.  
"A'ight. I'mma do this, and I'mma do it under protest and I'mma let ya help. I don't like it. I don't agree with it, but I know we gotta get this finished. Ya ain't doin' nothin' unless I say ya can. ya hear me, Lil B? I ain't playin' here. Ya do what I say when I say and that goes for everyone involved." He looked over at Noah who had yet to speak up. "You'll be the first one I slice up if somethin' happens to Lil B or the baby."  
Noah swallowed hard but nodded. "I'd die for Miss B, she's the only sister I got."  
A stiff nod was his answer and Daryl turned to the Judge.  
"Well, looks like ya got ya bait and I'mma hold ya ta that promise ya made me. This is my show."  
The judge nodded and stuck his hand out. Daryl just sneered and walked away, Beth following close behind. Judge Mason just shook his head. He knew Daryl was right in principle, but he also knew that they couldn't do what they needed to do, to keep the peace and have solid trade between communities and actually live a life if bandits were allowed to roam at will.  
Two days later after ironing out the details, assigning jobs and planning for every contingency that could be imagined, Beth and Noah were walking through the woods somewhere west of Atlanta, stumbling around and acting as if they were lost. It had been a long day, but they knew eventually one of the groups from Grady would come their way. A team of soldiers had followed and documented the movements of the Grady officers so they knew their patterns and traps pretty well down to the personnel and what days they made their runs. Officer Lerner's pathological need for strict order was playing right into the hands of the people after her.   
It was starting to get dark and it was already cold, the pair had been walking around in circles attempting to stay in roughly the same area so they wouldn't miss the Grady cops. It was starting to get cloudy and the threat of snow and ice was real.   
Beth and Noah finally decided on a spot close enough to see and hear the road, but far enough away they could hide if things went bad. They tried to keep as quiet as they could, not wanting to draw the attention of any walkers in the area. Lerner's people had been luring the dead to these woods, using the bodies they left behind as enticement. Beth and Noah knew from the soldiers that walkers were used to trap and kill the people that were too strong or unwanted, and the two didn't want to add to that issue. After making sure there were no walkers close by, Noah had started a fire and Beth had just started opening a package of stale crackers that they had found when the cops showed up at last.   
"Well, hello there, what have we here? It's kind of dangerous to have a fire out here. You never know who or what you might draw the attention of." The first voice startled Beth even though they had seen and heard the car pull off of the road a short distance away. The man went on without hesitating. "You two look lost."  
Beth looked at Noah and frowned. Something wasn't right here.   
This wasn't an officer she recognized, but he had on the uniform and a Grady badge. Noah jerked his head in acknowledgment of her frown, and they continued with their plan.  
Noah spoke first, "me and my friend here got separated from our group. We been looking for them for a couple of days now, but she isn't feeling good. I think she's getting sick and I know we are tired and hungry. Ran out of water this afternoon."  
"Ahh, well we can take you back to our place. We have a set up at one of the big hospitals in Atlanta. Got meds, warm food, clean beds, and clothes. You interested?" The officer made it sound like heaven compared to the conditions they were in.  
As they were chatting, another officer walked up. "Let's get a move on, we got other... " His voice trailed off. "Well, well, well. What HAVE we got here? If it isn't little Bethy Greene or was that Dixon? Guess it don't matter because looks like you are all alone now. Too bad you ain't got your hunter to save you this time."  
"Gorman, do you know this girl? What's going on? Hey, man, I found them first."  
"Shut up, Frank. Me and this one, we have us a history. See she was supposed to be mine a long time ago and she got away. And I recognize the boy, too. He weaseled his way out of a little trap we set a while back, too. Ungrateful asses."  
While he was talking, Gorman grabbed Beth by the ponytail and drug her to her feet. "Let's go, princess, you and me got some catching up to do."   
They made it to the car and Gorman pushed Beth up against the trunk and pressed his hips into her. "Be glad it's too cold out here to have my dick out because I would be getting what you owe me right now. Guess I'll just wait til after Lerner dishes out the punishment you deserve."  
Noah started struggling to get away from the other officer when Gorman said that. "Leave her be!" He yelled. "Don't you hurt her!"  
Beth just stared at the man. Suddenly, she spat in his face, spittle trailing from his eye across his nose. Shocked, Gorman stepped back at first. He slowly wiped his face and then backhanded Beth who slumped over the trunk from the force of the blow. Noah and Frank stood frozen, not knowing what would happen next or how to react as Gorman made another move towards Beth, this time with a deadly look in his eyes. There was a solid thunk and Gorman grabbed his chest. As he sank to his knees, he saw a group of people filter out of the treeline.   
"Told ya not ta touch my wife, ya fucker. Ya wouldn't listen. Now, ya pay for ya mistake." Daryl grabbed the bolt and jerked it out of Gorman's body causing blood to gush and the man to bellow in agony. Moments later the officer was dead. Daryl took a stiletto out of his boot and slid it into the base of Gorman's skull preventing the man from reanimating. That deed done, he turned to the other officer.   
"Don't remember ya from before, but seems like ya know the score."  
Frank nodded. "Sir, I haven't been with Grady Hospital long. This is actually the first run I've been on. They usually got me in the cafeteria, I was a chef before all this went down. I swear I was just trying to help these people, I didn't know Gorman was going to do that."  
Daryl just stared at the man. "A'ight. Ya wanna survive this?  
Then ya gonna help us take Grady Hospital down."  
"Yes, sir, anything. But you need to know something. There's another group involved. They just blew into town a few months ago and demanded half of our stuff. That's why Lerner's had us going after people like she has."  
"Thought ya said this was ya first run."  
"It was. Look, I'm not blind to what goes on in that hospital, but I don't have a lot of choice. I was one of the last people that they took in about a year ago. I do whatever they say to protect my little boy, so far it's just been cooking and cleaning, until tonight. They have Teddy where I can't get to him long enough to escape. Please, I'll do anything if you just let me get my boy." Daryl could hear the desperation in the man's voice, and the fear borne of something happening to his child and there being nothing he could do. He made his decision and grabbed Frank by the shoulder.  
"A'ight. Ya double-cross me and what happened to Gorman is easy compared to what'll happen to ya ass. Now get on the radio, call Grady and tell em ya need help. Ya found a group a women in a cabin full a supplies. Ya need people to help transport and there's five women. None of em know how ta shoot a gun. And tell Lerner that ya think Gorman was stockin' stuff on the side. That he knew about it and was using it cause the cabin ain't on the map."   
After giving out his instructions to the rest of his group and watching them move off to their new assignments, Daryl turned to Beth. Before she could say anything, he had grabbed her into a tight hug. "Dammit, Lil B, I told ya not ta get hurt. Can't ya listen to some damn body just once in ya life? Ya 'bout gimme a heart attack, girl."   
"I'm ok, Daryl. So's the baby. Asshole just busted my lip, pulled my hair. Gonna have a headache and some bruises, but I'll live."  
"I know, I's watchin' the whole time. Still scared me."   
Beth nodded against Daryl's chest. "I know, it scared me, too. I thought for a minute he was going to hurt me bad. I don't want anyone else to have to face that. Now, let's end this."  
Daryl nodded and pressed his lips to Beth's. "Let's end it."  
The plan was simple. Frank, the newest officer from Grady called his boss and explained that he and Gorman needed help with a windfall they had come across. Not only that, he dropped the juicy tidbit that Gorman had recognized one of the females as Beth Greene and he was chomping at the bit to take her as his ward. Another whispered comment that the cabin and supplies weren't mapped, but Gorman knew where they were was all Dawn Lerner needed to make a rare trip out of the hospital.  
Five cars drove up to the place Frank had told them about, just out past the old funeral home they sometimes used as bait to catch people. Lerner was the first out of the car, demanding to know where Gorman was. She was followed quickly by her officers and more slowly by civilians that had ridden out with her.   
Frank gave Lerner a chance to regain control before he filled her in on the details. "Gorman's at the cabin keeping the women under control. They got scared when he grabbed that girl he said he knew. Thought they were going to kill him for a minute."  
Lerner swore. "Damn that man. He just can't keep it in his pants. Damn it! Do they have any idea what's happening? Tell me he didn't rape Ms. Greene."  
"No, ma'am. They just got spooked. He was talking them down when I walked back out here. She seemed to not be doing well, never said anything to anyone."  
"Hmmm. She probably got everything she deserved while she was out here playing survivor. This is why Grady is an important institution. We keep people safe." Lerner adjusted her bulletproof vest. "Very well, take us to this cabin. As you can see, we have company with us, let's show them our Southern hospitality."  
Accompanying Lerner and the five officers she brought with her, were four of the men that had shown up one day demanding supplies and manpower. The group made their way up to the dilapidated cabin which blazed with lantern light. Lerner didn't knock, she just stomped up the front steps and bulled through the front door followed closely by the civilians and then the officers. That was a mistake she would regret for the rest of her life.  
Beth Dixon stood in the doorway at the back of the one room cabin. In one hand was a lighter, in the other was an empty gas can.   
"Hello, Dawn. Remember me?"  
"You little bitch." Dawn moved to palm her service weapon when she was brought up short by the man that appeared right behind Beth. "Lerner, I told ya, I ever see ya again, you was dead. But, I got ta bring ya in all legal like, now. Unless ya wanna die and we light this place up. No muss, no fuss. If ya don't want to fry, throw all ya weapons out the open windows. Yeah, even that baseball bat."   
The man with bat sneered. "And what's stopping me from beating that little blonde's head in, taking your bow and arrow and walking out of here with everything?"  
Daryl didn't answer the man, the bolt that buried itself in the man's shoulder did. He screamed and the now useless arm dropped the bat. The big guy standing next to the man reached for the bat and was promptly shot in the head. He dropped and the others whirled around to find men in military uniforms standing there. No one said another word as Daryl directed the soldiers to zip tie the prisoners and take them to the waiting truck. As the sun broke the horizon that morning, the prisoners were locked in individual cells at the Talladega City Jail to wait their turn in court.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies for being so late. This is the last regular chapter of my story, a little bit of drama, and an epilogue can be expected next week. I really fell in love with the world more than I ever thought would be possible, so it has been hard for me to get this chapter right, and as it was pointed out to me, a bit hard to let go. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again, not my sandbox!

The actual trial didn't take long at all once the evidence had been processed and distributed to the necessary parties and once they had gathered the witnesses they needed. It had taken a few days and some fast talking to round up all the people that were needed to prove the case they had against the people from Grady and also against the new players they had caught by accident. The longest wait was for the residents of Grady Memorial to be brought in for the trial. And as they were important to the prosecution's case, Daryl had had to send a truck back to Walela to bring Hershel and Carol and Rick and his group to Talladega. They had to stop in Canton to collect Maggie and made it to town just in time to rest and be brought up to speed on what was happening.

Even though they had been warned ahead of time, it was close thing for a moment when Rick and his group recognized the man and his associates sitting silently in the row of seats behind the defendants. It took Daryl and Abraham, who had already had time to process the situation, to keep Rick subdued.

"Man, if ya don't settle down, Mason's gonna kick ya out a the courtroom and ya won't testify. We got ta do this right if ya want any kind a justice."

Abraham tugged Rick towards the other side of the room as he stared at the man grinning at him. "I will kick your ass myself if you fuck this up, Grimes."

Rick glanced at the scowling face of Abe and jerked a nod of agreement at him. He then allowed himself to placed in a seat between Michonne and Carl. The others were willing to remain calm even though it was taking everything they had not to enact their own justice for things that happened in the past. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Rick shrugged Michonne's arm from his shoulders. "I won't move from here until you say."

Taking a deep breath, he looked around the packed room drawing on all his previous law enforcement training to bring himself into a calmer state of mind. Once he had started to cool off, he could appreciate what this group of communities had worked together to build. It wasn't what he was used to, it was more like a scene from out of a wild west movie, with people milling about wearing sidearms and a number of heavily armed soldiers guarding the prisoners as they sat waiting for the judge to enter the room. The gallery was filled with murmuring people, and there was even a man in the balcony, his head bent over a large sketch pad. He seemed to be diligently working, looking up at and around the courtroom at large every so often. While Rick was absorbing everything going on around him, Maggie was right behind him with Carol and Hershel being given the same lecture on being calm and letting justice happen. Luckily, Rosita had been asked to walk in with her and after Rick's reaction, they were able to reign Maggie in for once. Now was not the time for revenge, it was the time for cooler heads to prevail.

The court was soon brought to order in the traditional way, in a loud voice that silenced the various conversations going on, the bailiff announced the judge and then the prosecution and defense gave opening statements. There was a ripple of shocked whispering in the rows where the Walela and Canton contingents sat. No one had expected to see Andrea stepping up as the lawyer for the defense. She had not been happy to be dragged to an unknown place with no explanation, so no one remarked on the fact that she hadn't been seen since they had arrived in Talladega. During the first recess, Daryl to the opportunity to explain that he had told Judge Mason about Andrea being a lawyer before the turn. The judge had decided to offer her a chance to be a lawyer again, but only if she agreed to represent the defendants to the best of her ability. The end of the trial would see whether or not Andrea had a future in Talladega or not. Despite everything, especially her own feelings, Andrea did her job and did it well.

For the next several grueling days, witnesses from Grady Hospital and from several of the communities closest to Atlanta told their stories. They told of being in tenuous circumstances and expecting help from officers in uniforms driving vehicles with white crosses on them, never knowing they would be betrayed by the very people that should have been the first to help. They told of the beatings and the assaults, of the killings and the disappearances, of the seeming army of the dead that swarmed settlements and houses. They told of the destruction of property and of the stealing of supplies that left people at the mercy of the ones in charge of the hospital. And they spoke of the new group that had come in and killed some of the Grady officers, taking control of the hospital and how things had worsened in the past few months. One by one, the witnesses and victims laid out the events of the past few years and why Grady Memorial Hospital needed to be shut down. In addition, Daryl and Beth, Hershel and Carol and Noah and James all spoke of their experiences both at and with the hospital before it had completely devolved into the grindhouse it had become. Daryl detailed the attempted assassination attempt he survived, his testimony validated by both Sergeant Lewis and Guillermo Perez.

Final testimony was heard and the last day ended with closing arguments from the defense and prosecution. The jury deliberated that night and by lunch, the next day, Dr. Steven Edwards, two of his nurses, Officer Dawn Lerner and the other officers from Grady Memorial were found guilty of kidnapping, rape, assault, theft, and lastly, murder. Judge Mason, presiding over the court read out the sentence.

"In the case of the United Territories vs. Grady Memorial Hospital, Judge Peregrine Mason, presiding. For the crimes of murder, extortion, robbery, assault, rape, and kidnapping the following are found guilty and are sentenced to death by hanging or firing squad. The defendants will be given the choice of the method of their execution to be carried out by no later than tomorrow at noon.

Bob Lamson

Christopher Licari

Amber Bello

Jarod Tanaka

Sam Alvarado

Steven Edwards

Dawn Lerner"

The courtroom buzzed as the sentence was handed down and several of the defendants fell back into their seats, shock and fear plainly showing in their actions. The judge smacked his gavel to his desk and continued with the next part of the reading.

"In exchange for giving testimony and evidence crucial to the case against Grady Memorial, the following defendants are sentenced to exile from the United Territories and if any of them are found to have returned this sentence will revert to death. The defendants will be escorted to the boundary of their choice, provided with one weapon and one week's supplies and set free no later than one week from today's date.

Amanda Shepherd

Kyle McGinley

Rico Franco

Dwight Elliot"

"And finally, for the crimes of murder, robbery, assault, extortion, kidnapping, the following are sentenced to death by hanging.

John Negan

Steven Simon

Elizabeth Arat"

"This concludes the United Territories vs. Grady Memorial. The court is adjourned."

The gavel hit the desk with the sound of a shotgun and excited conversation filled the air of the room like the buzzing of so many bees. A loud crash was heard, a scream and the big man wearing a black leather jacket yelled at Judge Mason as he made his way to the door to the judge's chambers.

Negan didn't try to escape, it wasn't going to happen as the half a dozen soldiers stood behind him and the rest of the defendants with their weapons at the ready. However, Negan was going to charm his way out of this ridiculous situation he found himself in. He was the leader, the one that pronounced sentence and carried out executions, not this gray-haired SOB with the pretentious high-falutin' name. Who in the hell names a kid Peregrine?

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, Mr. Mason, and I've played your game long enough. It was fun while... "

Negan was caught off guard by the sheer iron and fury in the judge's voice. "Who am I? I am the by God law in this territory. I am the man with the last say in what happens to you and the rest of your criminal friends. We might not be the United States anymore, but we damn well will have law and order in this place. These people have given me the responsibility to fulfill the law as our High Council has laid it out. You came into our home and brought war to our feet. We finished it. You are a leader of men, no longer."

The courtroom had descended into a tangible silence so thick it was almost a chore to breathe in and out without thinking about it. Judge Mason turned on his heel, his court robes flaring out behind like the wings of the predator bird he was named for. A nod from the bailiff led to the zip tying of the prisoners and the transport of the exiles back to the city jail. The rest were taken out to the old federal penitentiary where their sentence would be carried out. The ones with the choice of execution were to decide as soon as they arrived at the prison, all were locked in cells to await the Council members and any of the victims that wished to see the outcome of the sentencing.

After the courthouse had cleared, Daryl and Beth told Hershel and Carol that they were going to head to their room and pack. They both wanted to get back to Walela and put all this behind them.

Hershel agreed. "I don't need to see this through. It was enough to see the trial and know that the right thing has been done."

Carol smiled and took Beth's arm. "Why don't you boys check on Rick and them and go see the judge. Beth and I can get our stuff together and we will be ready to head out as soon as you say the word tomorrow morning."

"A'ight. We'll be back in time ta eat some supper I imagine. I don't know 'bout y'all but this shit done wore me slap out. Early night, Lil B?"

Beth didn't hesitate to agree. "I'm beat, myself. We'll go to the cafe when you get back. I'll stick my head in and make sure they hold us a table if you want."

Daryl kissed Beth on the cheek. "Sounds good, girl. Now go get ya stuff together and get some rest. Be back in a bit."

Carol and Beth headed down the sidewalk towards the house they used when they were in Talladega. All of the member communities had houses for their council and other visitors. As they passed by the restaurant, Beth stepped in and spoke to Miss Betty, the lady that ran the place. She promised a table for four at six thirty and wished Beth a good day.

"Gotta get back to my kitchen! I got pot roast cooking!"

Beth waved and rejoined Carol on the sidewalk. The women both looked around not speaking. It was pretty odd to see the bustle around Talladega. Even with its not insignificant population, Walela was just a sleepy little hamlet in comparison. Here there were Council members and their assistants, military personnel who were stationed not too far away at the local college that had been converted to a base, and various artisans who found it easier to work in Talladega than to live elsewhere only to have to transport their goods from long distances to the farmer's market that was held every season. The town had a steady population of roughly three hundred at this point.

"I can't believe that so many people have made it here and are in one place." Carol was looking around in amazement.

Beth laughed. "I forgot this I the first time you have been here. I'll never forget when Daryl brought me the first time. I looked like country come to town! All I could think was that this was just like Little House On The Prarie."

The walk down East Street was a quick one, and soon Carol and Beth were back at their house getting ready to pack. At one time, the house had been a mansion owned by a single family. It was a huge white Greek Revival with a small balcony and with columns bracing the verandah roof. Dark blue shutters framed all the windows and a dark blue door with a gleaming brass door knocker accented the stark white of the place. Rocking chairs and small tables graced the verandah with plenty of outdoor seating. All in all, it was much more pretentious than anything any of the Walela group had seen before. It made the Hotel in Walela look like a shack in comparison. The inside was even worse with its highly polished woods and velvet draperies and expensive carpets.

Daryl just snorted the first time Judge Mason had shown him where they would stay anytime they were in Talladega. It was bad enough he and Hershel had to serve two terms as High Councilmen, this just added insult to injury.

"I ain't come from nothin', this is just stupid," he complained to Hershel as they sat on the verandah drinking lemonade that Judge Mason's wife had provided."

Hershel just smiled and rocked. Now here they were, three years later still in awe of a house that none of them could ever have imagined.

Beth left Carol exploring the house as she had not had a chance before. It didn't take her long to get their bag packed. She and Daryl hadn't been traveling with much as they had come straight to Alabama after their plan had been successful. After she was done, Beth decided to take advantage of the solar panels and take a bath. All of the houses that were occupied had been supplied with the panels when a man and his son had been rescued by one of the military patrols that protected the territories from walkers and criminals. They brought them back to Talladega and when they were telling the High Council who they were and where they were from, the man said he had formerly worked for a utility company that specialized in solar energy. The man had even started a school to teach others how to set up and work on solar panel systems. The biggest problem was finding the equipment and supplies. But for now, Beth had hot running water in the bathroom, and electric lights to see by. And she was going to take full advantage of not having to heat her water on a stove.

While the girls were back at the house, Daryl and Hershel met with Judge Mason before he was due to go out to the penitentiary and oversee the upcoming executions. He wasn't pleased to have to do it, but he was also determined to protect what he and the others of the United Territories had worked so hard to build.

"You sure you don't' want to come see justice done?" Mason handed Daryl and Hershel each a crystal highball splashed with a couple of fingers of bourbon. It was old world stuff - his particular favorite called Devil's Cut. Hershel simply held his glass, resting it on his leg, but Daryl made short work of his.

"Nah, I ain't interested in seeing it. Ain't like I ain't seen people die before, but I'm satisfied that we got justice."

Mason nodded. "That's fine. I'm sure that your friends will want to be there. Ms. Holden will be there as the defense representative and the others asked if they could attend. The young man, Carl, I believe, is waiting outside to walk home with you two. He wasn't interested in going, either."

Hershel handed Daryl his still full glass and looked at Mason as he sipped on his drink. "So, will Andrea be staying or going? What did ya think a her as a lawyer?"

Mason swallowed the bourbon in his mouth and cleared his throat before speaking. "She impressed me. She was able to set aside her feelings and actually did a good job defending those people. If the evidence hadn't been so solid and compelling, she may have had a chance to get them off." He looked at the men and continued. "I have offered her a position here. She understands that it will be low on the totem pole, to begin with. Since I still have a year and a half on my term as High Judge I need someone who can be my paralegal and a lawyer. It's going to be grunt work, but I think she will be in a position to be a circuit court judge in a few years."

Daryl huffed out a satisfied breath. "Good, she ain't happy in Walela and it's starting to wear on people. She ain't the friendliest person, but maybe she can be happier here."

"Can I ask ya something?"

Daryl cocked his head at Mason. "I reckon."

Mason huffed a short laugh. "Is there a problem between you and Mr. Grimes?"

Daryl took a breath and took his time answering. "I like Rick, always have. Our problem's he used ta be the leader and he can't get past not being in charge. He has a hard time not bein' in control of a situation."

"Ok, so what would you say if I offered him the job of Marshal? He'd ride the circuit ahead of me and the other judges and would only be at home for short periods of time."

"I say offer it. We finally got a sheriff in Walela like ya asked us to, so that'd be good. Let us know what ya decide ta do."

Daryl stood up and held out a hand to help Hershel get out of the soft leather chair he had sunk into. Both men turned to the judge and shook his hand, saying their goodbyes.

As he turned to shut the door behind him, Daryl stuck his head back in the office. "Thanks, Mason, this's helped to start healing a lot of ills. Ya know where we are... "

Mason smiled in thanks. "Thank you, Daryl. If it weren't for you and your wife, we wouldn't have stopped them."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end of this story. I apologize for the lateness of it, but between real life getting in the way, and my attempt to make it right, it took longer than I thought. Thanks to everyone who favorited, who reviewed, and who read! I especially appreciate my cheerleaders! You know who you are! Please enjoy this wrap up, and know that there will be more stories. And once again, not my sandbox...

The early summer sun dappled the yard and promised a day that would be warm and dry, perfect for the family get together that had been planned for later in the day. The perfume of blooming flowers danced along the breeze, rustling the bright green leaves and scenting the warm morning. The riotous sound of water flowing over rocks in the creekbed and the twitterings of birds created a symphony that filled the air. Daryl Dixon stepped out onto the front porch of the farmhouse he shared with his wife and took a deep breath of cool mountain air. Breakfast eaten and the morning chores done, the hunter had been shooed out of the house and told to relax by Beth on the threat of violence if he disobeyed. Smirking at her feistiness, Daryl didn't argue, he just refilled his mug with what was left of the hot tea and did what she said while she washed the dishes and went about her day. She was getting ready for what she was calling a family reunion, and she wanted everyone out of her way. 

Daryl moved to the rail, leaned against the column that supported the roof, and looked out over the property he called home. It was so good to be back in his home in the mountains. There was nothing that could beat waking up in your own bed, in your own house, and then eating your own food at your own table. That was how Daryl felt the longer he was in Walela Cove. For a man who had spent most of his life drifting from point to point, never setting down roots, Daryl had taken to his new life with enthusiasm. Always a follower, never a leader, he was pushed into the leadership position out of necessity. He worked hard, tirelessly for the Cove and his family, reveling in the feelings of accomplishment and love that he gained. 

Taking a drink of his tea, he thought back over the last few months. He had just finished his second rotation on the High Council in Talladega, and while he was willing to do what was needed, he was more than glad to be done and away from that place and back to his Lil B and their family. Now he was taking advantage of the downtime that everyone insisted that he earned. Daryl stood on the porch with a mug of tea cradled in his hands and watched over his future. 

Like Talladega and the rest of the United Territories, Walela Cove, itself, had grown in many ways. Farming was a big deal in this sheltered valley, along with ranching. They were growing enough to help provide very well for themselves with plenty left over to trade for what they couldn't grow or make themselves. While things weren't back to the largess of the world prior to the turn, there was a wide variety of things that could be traded for at this point. Demand for Walela's preserves and jellies and other products was high at the Farmer's Market in Talladega. There were more children now too, not only had Daryl become a father once, he had become a father twice over again. He could hear the quiet murmuring of his wife and the answering coos of his newest accomplishment. The twin girls were a completely unexpected, but well-loved surprise. Beth had finished her chores and was now taking them to lay down for a nap while Daryl kept a sharp eye on his firstborn. 

The happy shrieks of his five-year-old son, as he was chased around by Beth's younger siblings, made Daryl grin in a way he had never done before or even could imagine before the turn. Things were good for the man who had never imagined that he would have had a normal life before the world turned. Hell, he didn't even think he would recognize a normal life if he had been thrown into one before. Now... now, this was normal, this was his life. And it was a good one. It was hard, it was dangerous, but it was his and he was thankful for that little wisp of a woman that had eased herself into his heart and life until he really couldn't remember where he ended and she started. Yeah, life for this ol backwoods hick was better than anything he could have ever imagined. 

As Daryl moved to sit in a rocking chair on the porch, he watched their first guests Carl and Enid come up the path to the gate and greet the kids playing in the yard. Daryl voiced a welcome and told Enid who was carrying her sleeping daughter to take her youngest into the house to finish her nap with his girl's. 

Enid nodded a thank you and kissed Carl on the cheek going into the house. Carl joined Daryl and the two men watched the children, now joined by Judith and Jack, Carl and Enid's son, playing in the yard. Even with Judith staying with them while her daddy the Marshal was off doing his job, the younger Grimes' had decided that a large family was what he wanted and needed, and Enid was more than ready to accommodate her husband. As of now, they had two children, Jack and Milly, and Enid had told Beth that they were ready to start trying for another one as soon as the baby turned two. 

Enid loved kids as much as Beth, and the two had turned their little school into something that the High Council had decided would be implemented in any community that wanted a trained teacher to school their children. They had asked the two young women to create an entire curriculum from scratch. It had taken them about three years and more runs on libraries and schools than Daryl wanted to admit, but they had done it and had presented it to be copied and used by anyone who was interested in education. Enid also took her housewife job seriously and had diligently learned everything that Beth could teach her. Between the two, there were plenty of sheets and towels and other knitted and crocheted items to be had in Walela and for trade. 

While Enid was teaching and running her household, Carl had found his niche in farming. He grew every vegetable that would succeed in the area of the mountains they were in, and he also had built several greenhouses. He had managed to grow some things that the residents of Walela hadn't seen in quite a few years. His idea to make a run on several large-scale plant nurseries had proved fruitful. From one place, he had scavenged and saved several exotic plants found in a small tropical greenhouse. Plants that produced coffee, peppercorns, vanilla, and cocoa along with several different citrus trees had been recovered and painstakingly nursed to full health. There wasn't a lot, to begin with, and Carl had more success with some plants rather than others, but he was determined to bring back some of the things that they missed, and everyone was excited to see what he did. Other plants that wouldn't survive the mountain weather were coaxed into health in one of the greenhouses and then taken to Talladega and traded to people who would be able to use them. Carl had even established a greenhouse at the Farmer's Market and had a partner that kept it running for them. This partner was an older gentleman who had owned a nursery before the turn. With his expertise and help, Carl had become quite the green thumb and was even helping others in Walela with their crops. 

It wasn't long before Carol and Hershel got to the house. Maggie and Little Hershel were with them. The boy was excited to see his cousins and immediately joined in the play. Hershel joined Daryl and Carl, and Carol and Maggie went inside to see if there was anything they could help with. Carol was still running the general store and warehouse in town with an iron fist and she, along with Dottie, ruled the outdoor kitchen when it was time to preserve what they had for the winter and spring. Between Carol, Beth, and Dottie, Walela became known far and wide for their canned goods. When she wasn't cooking or canning, Carol kept extensive records keeping track of everything that passed through her store. With her records, they made sure that the Cove had everything they needed. Whether it was produce from the fields or orchards, or it was dry goods and clothes that were either made locally or traded for, Carol made sure the store stayed well stocked. When she wasn't working, she was doing what she told Andrea was her pride and joy. She took care of the children she had had with Hershel. Neither could ever replace Sophia in her heart, but they certainly made her heart full. She always told everyone that having them was the best thing she had ever done. 

Her husband agreed whole-heartedly. Having already been given the opportunity to live two lifetimes in one, Hershel didn't know what he had done to be able to live a third, but he was damn sure grateful. 

He was slowing down, especially in the winter when the cold settled into the valley and wouldn't let up until the Spring sun finally burned it away, but Doc Mayor still made both his vet and human doctor rounds. He still was the honorary mayor in title, but he told the council that he was ready to retire from politics and he didn't actually work. He just made sure council meetings didn't get heated, and he still told his stories, entertaining his children and grandchildren and neighbors to no end. He had been positively thrilled when Noah and James had approached him one afternoon with the request that Hershel train Noah as a vet/doctor. He had spent the last few years teaching Noah everything he could about animals and humans. They even convinced a doctor from Louisiana to come to open a school in Talladega so that they could get more people trained at least in the basics of healthcare such as it was in this brave new world. She agreed to the proposal, and went from community to community looking for herbalists, midwives, anyone really that had even the bare minimum of medical training or home remedy knowledge. With the texts and books the military collected from various places as they did their regular patrols, Hershel helped the doctor design and set up a teaching clinic so they could create a small medical clinic in every community. He even traveled to Talladega once a year to go over things and adjust classes and just visit with the newest medics that were in training. It truly was a Wild West scene, but it was their's and they were making it work as best they could. Before it was over, Dr. Schumpert had a small school with a dozen students that intended to take what they learned and make their communities better. 

Maggie had found her peace in Canton with her good friends Sasha and Ty. She elected to stay there instead of coming back to Walela and had come to get Little Hershel about six months after she left the Cove. It wasn't perfect, but she had Beth and Hershel had reopened and purged all those old wounds. It was hard, it was mean and dirty, but afterward, there was forgiveness and apology. Hershel and Maggie were able to move on and Maggie and Beth were able to be friendly. They would never be the sisters they could have and should have been, but they at least had a friendly relationship. 

There was still trouble in this world, there were still those who would only ever take what they wanted rather than trying to create it and those that were just bad inside, but between the formidable army that they had created from the pieces and parts of what had once been a grand military force of different branches and the law enforcement that they had cobbled together, the United Territories had remained rather peaceful and outsiders with ill intentions tended to steer clear of them. That day in Talladega, the day that they sentenced a group of murderers and thieves and executed them with all due expedience had gotten out into the wider world. The ones that they had exiled had been told to spread the word - if you come south to Georgia and the Carolinas, to Alabama and Mississippi, Florida and Louisiana you do so at your own risk. They wanted nothing more than to be left alone and in peace and they were willing to do whatever was needed to preserve that. Trade was welcome, new residents were welcome, what was not welcome was crime.

For his part, Rick Grimes was in his element. After the Grady trial had been finished, Judge Mason had offered Rick the position of Marshal. He as in charge of hiring and training It wasn't an easy job from the standpoint of the travel and long periods away from his family, but he was finally doing something that made him feel right. Each community was asked to elect a sheriff, and Rick rode out ahead of the circuit judges to meet with the local sheriffs and arrange the stay for them and the lawyers that accompanied them. When he was not riding the court circuit, Rick was overseeing the training of new sheriffs and helping to set up law enforcement in various communities. This required long stretches outside of Walela, but Rick and Michonne had worked things out between them and both were happy with their arrangements. Rick left Judith with Carl and Enid whenever he was gone, but when he was home, she was with him.

As for Michonne, when they were in Walela, she worked with Carol at the general store helping with the books and restocking goods. When she was in Talladega, she ran their store there. The Farmer's Market had gotten so large, that some people had permanent stores that were open year round. They still held the mass market at what was once the speedway four times a year, but the place had grown so population-wise it was smart to have a store all the time. She also helped in Carl's greenhouse when they needed it. 

When they arrived at the Dixon's, they were greeted with excitement by Judith, and because she was excited, the other children were too. Michonne left Rick with the men on the porch and wandered over to the side of the house where a table had been set out. It didn't take long for her to greet the ladies and join in as they set out all the things that had been fixed for the party.

The only thing left to do was wait on the stragglers that were running late as usual. Morgan, who had been elected the town sheriff and taught self-defense and how to handle a walker, came through the gate followed by Aaron and Jesus. Those two had returned later than planned from their last run and had taken the time to go home and clean up. They were still together and still scouting and scavenging, but now it was more for books and school supplies. No one searched for food or medicines any longer. When Jesus wasn't working, he was creating a library for the community to use, and Aaron had started gardening. He had been fascinated by herbs in particular because of the way his first husband had used them to make what they ate much more palatable. The last to arrive were Abraham, Rosita, and Gabriel. 

Abraham and Rosita split their time between Walela and Talladega. They did six-month rotations like all the military did. They had chosen to join the rest of the soldiers rather than doing local security, and Abraham helped train new recruits while Rosita worked on vehicles. However, Rosita was likely to be out for a while as they had just found out she was pregnant. She had determined to stay with Abe even when he left to back on rotation, but as usual, that argument hadn't been settled yet. And Dottie hadn't had a chance to add her two cents into the equation.

Father Gabriel had made himself a solid place in Walela. Here he had laid his demons to rest and had grown another church family. He was the keeper of the departed and watched over the last memorials to the ones that they had lost over the years. He had also made himself indispensable to the community by helping wherever he was needed. He helped in the school and store, he helped with the canning and preserving. He helped Noah and Hershel as they saw to patients. It didn't matter what the task was, Gabriel helped if he was needed and had found himself a well-respected and loved member of Walela. 

The only person not present at the reunion was Andrea. She had worked hard and had finally been appointed a lower circuit judge. She chose not to come back to Walela unless it was required for business and had drifted apart from the group. No one was surprised or hurt, really no one missed her attitude. But where it had rubbed the family the wrong way, Andrea's attitude had stood her in good stead in the law and the circuit court and she was sure to do well and go far. 

Beth called everyone to the table and gathered the older children to sit on their own on a large blanket. The babies were in a couple of playpens already having been fed themselves. After the family said grace and the lost ones were acknowledged, food was passed around and there was much laughter and talking. Daryl watched from one end of the table as his Lil B spoke animatedly to Aaron and her sister.

He had traveled a hard road in his lifetime, and as he looked over the table at these people, these friends and family, he realized that hard road had been worth every scar, every scare, every cut, every bad thing that he had been through. That hard road led him to Beth Greene and Walela.


End file.
